The Lemon Playbook
by the diggler
Summary: Here is where I've reposted my old Slam Dunk lemons, as well as some fics I never posted, plus a few crack ficlets and drabbles - all in one handy collection. Different YAOI pairings, threesomes, etc. See the index for info. [COMPLETE]
1. The Lemon Playbook - Index

So I've decided to repost my old Slam Dunk fics, all in one handy place :) A majority of these are the yaoi lemons that used to be posted here before the rating system changed, but there's a few ones I never posted here, as well as a few cracky ficlets and drabbles. There's an index below.

But just so this isn't entirely an information post, first is the short tale of how I got into fanfiction ;p

* * *

_Sometime in the year 2000..._

"Must... know... what happened..." was the single thought gasping through her brain as she searched the internet for Fushigi Yuugi episode summaries like a man in a desert searching for water. If she had known she was going to be out that long, she would have set the VCR to record, or more likely wouldn't have left the house at all (for she did not yet know that there were reruns on the following mornings). But noooo, she had returned home too late, to catch the last, very confusing minute of her new favorite TV show.

The first thing she did was wail in fury, as she absolutely deTESTed missing a single minute of any of her television obsessions, and then because of it she wouldn't be able to understand the plot when watching the next episode. But then she remembered what had happened the first time she had missed an episode of Buffy. One of the girls in the dorm who also watched the show had told her to check out a site that had episode summaries. So she did. And she was never lost again.

So there HAD to be episode summaries for Fushigi Yuugi SOMEwhere on the net. Hence her current search of desperation.

As she waited for the next page to load, she remembered how she had discovered Fushigi Yuugi, and with it, the world of anime. She had been channel surfing, as usual, when she came across some kind of cartoon in which a girl was reading about another girl in a book. It kind of reminded her of The Never Ending Story, one of her favorite movies. Plus she was also a big fan of anything animated, so this was right up her alley. Not to mention the show had numerous animated hotties, which was also right up her alley. *wink wink*

So she watched the show, a little confused, and then the credits at the end came up and she realized that it was japanimation dubbed in english. Hmmmm...

The next day found her parked in front of the TV again, same time, same channel... and before she knew it, she had a new obsession...

"Finally!" the girl said out loud as the page finished loading. And then, "Ahhh! Success!" as the episode summaries began to fill her screen. Hah! She would never be lost again. But then...

"Hmmm, for more episode summaries, check out this site..." she clicked the link.

"The Shrine Of The Almighty Chicken Of Doom?" she questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "...summaries, pics, fanfiction..."

She remembered seeing a fanfiction link on her Buffy site, but had never been interested enough to check it out. But for some reason, this time she did.

After checking out a few fics, she gathered a general idea about what the whole fanfic thing was about, but decided it wasn't really her thing.

However, a couple weeks after the anime ended, she found herself going through seeerious Fushigi Yuugi withdrawal, which sent her gasping through the desert of the internet once again, searching for the sustaining water of life which was anything and everything Fushigi Yuugi. And she began to consume The Chicken Of Doom's VERY extensive fanfic archive. But she still didn't know a few things...

"Yaoi? What does that mean?" *heh heh heh...* She decided to check the fic out.

Everything seemed like your usual fanfic until...

"He did WHAT?! ...Tasuki did WHAT to... Chichiri's NIPPLE...?" she re-read the last sentence, and gulped as she did so.

Yup. She had read correctly.

Her initial urge was to go back and find some good ol' dark and angsty fics, but she found she could not remove her eyes from the screen. Before she knew it she had read the whole yaoi luvin' fic through. And before she knew it, she had read a bunch of yaoi luvin' fics through...

Several Anne Rice novels and Fushigi Yuugi, Rurouni Kenshin, and Slam Dunk fics later...

"Yosh. It's time to let the beast out." She said determinedly as she sat down at her computer to write her very first, very lemon-y, yaoi fanfiction...

_The raven haired boy gasped at the first coolness of oil on his body, but as Sendoh's hands began to knead at his flesh Rukawa soon felt himself melting like putty at the touch. Rukawa hadn't realized how his constricted walking ability had taken its toll on his back, but as soon as each ache was discovered Sendoh smoothed it away, leaving Rukawa gasping in responsive pleasure. _

_And every moan and gasp that escaped Rukawa's lips sent corresponding waves of fire through Sendoh's body. Soon Sendoh's arousal began to manifest itself, and he found himself struggling with the maddening urge to throw his koi down and take him right then and there..._

*an evil cackle is heard as the diggler loses herself in delirium...*

* * *

**INDEX**

02. Liquide Massage  
Pairing: RuSenRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: 3,800 apx  
Summary: Rukawa can't play ball for three weeks, so Sendoh tries to cheer him up.

03. Summer Meltdown  
Pairing: SenRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: 3,700 apx  
Summary: The summer heat is getting to Sendoh, and the 'Iceman' is the only one who can help him.

04/05. Wash My Love  
Pairing: SenRu or RuSen. Choice of who tops ;p  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: 3,300 apx  
Summary: Rukawa overhears Sendoh secretly confess his feelings, and sets out to wash away Sendoh's doubts. (follows 'Summer Meltdown' but can also stand-alone.)

06. Full Moon Delirium  
Pairing: guess  
Rating: R lime  
Genre: pwp, crack  
Word Count: 830 apx  
Summary: Blame it on the lack of sleep, blame it on the full moon, either way it's all just delirium.

07. Through The Looking-Glass  
Pairing: SenRu...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Word Count: 1,400 apx  
Summary: One bed, one mirror, one steamy show...

08. Awakening Passion  
Pairing: SenKoshSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: smut, angst?  
Word Count: 4000 apx  
Summary: Lately Sendoh's been feeling like there's something missing in his life. Koshino helps him discover what it is.

09. No Rest For The Wicked  
Pairings: SenRu, ToruFuji  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Word Count: 1780 apx  
Summary: Sendoh, Rukawa, and the kitchen table... what will their roommates think?

10. Undercover Angel  
Pairings: Yasuda/Miyagi, Miyagi/Ayako (mentioned)  
Rating: PG  
Genre: fluff, boys love / shounen-ai  
Word Count: 670 apx  
Summary: Miyagi's got a secret admirer... who's taking advantage of an unusual opportunity...

11. Bad Boys  
Pairing: SenFujiSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Warnings: light spanking fetish  
Word Count: 2,300 apx  
Summary: Fujima is a super-smutty-uke with a fetish for spanking ass... can Sendoh _handle_ him?

12. more Baka Hentais...  
Pairing: RuSen  
Rating: R  
Genre: crack  
Word Count: 150 apx  
A/N: inspired by cheeky's Baka Hentai fics. responding to aki's pleas for more RuSen. lame attempt at humour ^^;;;

13. The Power Of Suggestion  
Pairing: HanagHaseFujiRu...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, crack  
Word Count: 3450 apx  
Summary: The Shoyo boys teach Rukawa the rules of the game...

14. Because The Night  
Pairing: RuSenRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: fluff, angst? sort-of songficish  
Word Count: 1,600 apx  
Summary: Sendoh And Rukawa. Late at night. In bed. Erasing the doubt in between.

15. Shadows And Dreams [poem]  
Pairing: intended to be SenRu from Sendoh's pov, but it's non-specific.  
Rating: PG-13 citrus  
Genre: romance, angst

16. So You Wanna Be A Porn Star...  
Pairing: HET!  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: squick/crack humor.  
Word Count: 680 apx  
Summary: Haruko stumbles upon a very disturbing scene.

17. Down The Rabbit-Hole  
Pairing: SenHanaSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: AU-ish, smut.  
Word Count: 5,800 apx.  
Summary: Sendoh's obsession with the mysterious Hanamichi is getting out of control, and a clue to solving his dilemma comes his way... but where will it lead him? (Sakuragi is kinda OOC in this... but that's where all the fun is ^_~ )

18. Rain, Rain, Come Again  
Pairing: MitRuMit  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: 4,840 apx.  
Summary: A rainy night spent indoors brings new turns in Mitsui and Rukawa's relationship.

19. Love And War [poem]  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: supposed to be RuSen from Rukawa's pov, but not specific.  
Genre: romance, angst  
A/N: response to 'Shadows And Dreams' for RuSen day.

20. Once Upon A Time...  
Pairing: SenKosh  
Rating: NC-17 lime  
Genre: smut, humor  
Word Count: 1,190 apx.  
Summary: There once was a boy named Sendoh. A very perverted boy named Sendoh. Who had a very perverted crush on his not-so-perverted best-friend Koshino. What was he to do about such perverted thoughts?

21. The Quiet Ones...  
Pairing: RuKo  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Word Count: 2,030 apx.  
Summary: You know what they say about those quiet types... (But it turns out one of these boys isn't quiet at all!)

22. Three's A Charm  
Pairing: SenHana  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: fluff  
Word Count: 180 apx  
Summary: 'A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point.'

23. With A Little Help...  
Pairing: MitRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon.  
Genre: first!time, fluff  
Word Count: 7,530 apx.  
Summary: Rukawa has a problem that only his friend Mitsui can help him with, but Mitsui ends up learning a few things in return.

24. Pillow Talk  
Pairing: SenMit, HanaRu... SenHana, MitRu... see summary.  
Rating: NC-17 lemon (implied)  
Genre: smut humor  
Word Count: 137  
Summary: This game is all about changing partners.

25. In The Zone  
Pairing: MitRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, DUB-CON warning!  
Word Count: 312  
Summary: Mitsui is struggling to get back in the zone, especially when Rukawa has usurped his territory. Now he's going to take it back.

26. Playing By The Rules  
Pairings: Mitsui/Youhei, others implied.  
Rating: NC-17 lime  
Genre: smut, humor.  
Word Count: 710 apx  
Summary: Mitsui is paying back his debts, and Youhei is surprised to find out exactly what that involves. (follows ep 28 of anime)

27. One-On-One  
Pairing: MitRu/RuMit  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: smut, fluff  
Word Count: 2,800 apx  
Summary: It takes a while for Mitsui to catch on to what Rukawa's always known. (A series of 'one-on-ones' over the course of Mitsui and Rukawa's relationship.)

28. Seeing Red  
Pairing: MitHana, some MitKo, RuKo and RuHana...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon.  
Genre: angst, smut, DUB-CON warning!  
Word Count: 2,130 apx.  
Summary: Mitsui sees Kogure with Rukawa, and now he sees red.

29. Student & Master  
Pairing: MitKo, others characters mentioned but you'll have to guess :)  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: SciFi-ish AU, smut, romance  
Word Count: 3,120 apx  
Summary: On a cold and distant planet, Lord Mitsui learns more than he ever thought he could from an unusual and beautiful Attendant.

30. ...And the Do-Ahou was thereafter speechless.  
Pairing: RuHana  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: romance  
Word Count: 56  
Summary: Rukawa makes his claim.

~ My multi-chapter fics To Want And To Wait (RuHana), Release Me (MitRuKo), and Time After Time (Hanagata/Rukawa) can still be found at my LiveJournal or at AO3.

Thanks for the support over the years!


	2. Liquide Massage (RuSenRu)

Title: Liquide Massage  
Pairing: RuSenRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: apx 3,800  
Summary: Rukawa can't play ball for three weeks, so Sendoh tries to cheer him up.

* * *

"Rukawa-kun! What happened?" Sendoh exclaimed as Rukawa unsteadily entered the Ryonan player's house leaning on a crutch.

"I twisted my knee at practice." the Shohoku player replied, lifting a leg of his basketball shorts to reveal a tightly bandaged knee.

"Is it serious? How bad is it?" Sendoh fretted, his brows furrowing with worry.

"Nothing serious. It's not broken." Rukawa replied in his quiet monotone.

"Does it hurt much?" Sendoh asked, seeing the difficulty the younger boy was having with walking.

"Not I keep my leg straight, but that makes it even harder to walk since I also pulled some muscles in my thigh." Rukawa explained.

"Ouch..." Sendoh crooned in sympathy.

"It's not so bad. Sensei said I can play again in three weeks if I keep my weight off it."

"Three weeks… " Sendoh's features again darkened with concern. "How did it happen?" he asked. Rukawa proceeded to tell him the story as they made their way to Sendoh's room. To the untrained observer, it would seem from Rukawa's aloofness that it really wasn't that big a deal, as he had said… But Sendoh knew the boy well enough to pick up on the _VERY_ subtle irritation in his voice, and knew that Rukawa was most probably _really_ pissed off at not being able to play ball for more than a day, let alone three whole weeks.

And pissed off Rukawa was.

It was all that do'ahou's fault…

The Shohoku team had been having a more intense than usual practice that day, so Hanamichi had taken off his sweat drenched shirt, carelessly leaving it in the middle of the court. When Ayako yelled at him to move the shirt somewhere else before it caused an accident, the self-proclaimed tensai had grudgingly complied. But the short time the shirt had spent on the court was just enough to leave a dangerous puddle of sweat behind for Rukawa to slip on on his way to a sweet lay-up.

Oh he was pissed all right. Because of that do'ahou, Rukawa couldn't play basketball for three entire weeks! No games, no training, and no one-on-ones with Sendoh. And on top of that, the extent of his injuries also meant that he wouldn't be having any _other_ kinds of "_one-on-one_s" with Sendoh either... The kind that usually happened on Sendoh's bed, and required certain... positioning... that would now be impossible with his injured knee.

"Kuso..." Rukawa cursed under his breath as he entered Sendoh's room.

"Doushita?" Sendoh asked, full of attentive concern.

"Sendoh...gomen..." Confusion crossed Sendoh's face at the younger boy's apology. "Three weeks..." Rukawa continued ruefully as he gave the bed a meaningful glance. Sendoh laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"Daijoubu." Sendoh said as a wide grin spread across his face. He loved how Rukawa would let down his defenses when they were alone together and actually show some human emotion. Taking the younger boy's hand in his own, his voice dropped into a huskier tone, "I'll make sure these three weeks won't be so bad. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you."

"Oh yeah?" Rukawa smirked, raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"What? You don't think I can?" Sendoh mock pouted.

"Hn." replied Rukawa. Sendoh laughed again.

"Just trust me." he said as he guided Rukawa towards his bed. Taking the crutch from the younger boy and setting it aside, Sendoh helped his koi lower himself onto the mattress. Once Rukawa was comfortably settled, Sendoh sat on the bed behind him, stretching his legs out on either side of the other boy. Raising his hands to Rukawa's shoulders, Sendoh slowly began to massage the tense muscles he found there.

Rukawa released a small moan of appreciation deep in his throat at the soothing touch. And after a few moments, Sendoh could feel Rukawa beginning to relax under his fingers.

A few moments more, and the raven-haired boy released a deep sigh, pulling Sendoh's legs to hug closer around him as he relaxed even further. Sendoh smiled to himself as Rukawa's thumbs began to move back and forth softly over his knees in a familiar caress.

Yup, he loved that he got to experience sides of the "Iceman" that no one else ever had... To hear more of that velvety voice than anyone else... To see more expression on that beautiful face than anyone else… To have those intense eyes look at him with so much more than just the standard glare given to everyone else…

Yeah... he just couldn't get enough...

Sendoh snapped out of his thoughts when again Rukawa moaned softly in the depths of his throat.

"Feel better?" Sendoh asked.

"Yeah. A little." Rukawa replied halfheartedly, followed by a dejected sigh.

'Poor boy' Sendoh thought, remembering how crappy Rukawa must be feeling about his situation right now. But Sendoh had a plan that was sure to raise his koi's spirits.

Reaching for the ends of Rukawa's shirt he began to tug it upwards. The raven-haired boy started when he realized what was happening, making a small noise of protest.

"Shhhh..." Sendoh breathed into his ear, "Don't argue."

After a second of hesitation, Rukawa lifted his arms slightly, allowing Sendoh to remove his shirt. Sendoh let out an appreciative silent whistle at the sight of Rukawa's leanly muscled back, and a shiver of anticipation shot up his own. His eyes gleaming mischievously, Sendoh opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of baby oil. After pouring some of the thick liquid on his palms, Sendoh then returned his hands to Rukawa's back.

The raven haired boy gasped at the first coolness of oil on his body, but as Sendoh's hands began to knead at his flesh Rukawa soon felt himself melting like putty at the touch. He hadn't realized how his constricted walking ability had taken its toll on his back, but as soon as each ache was discovered Sendoh smoothed it away, leaving him gasping in responsive pleasure.

And every whimper and moan that escaped Rukawa's lips sent corresponding waves of fire through Sendoh's body, each sound dangerously enticing. Soon Sendoh's arousal began to manifest itself, and he found himself struggling with the maddening urge to throw his koi down and take him right then and there...

But he couldn't. Rukawa's newly injured knee prevented him from giving in to his desire. So, forcing aside his own needs and remembering his lover's, Sendoh continued to ministrate his liquide massage…

Sendoh bathed Rukawa's entire back in oil, from the top of his neck, to his lean shoulders, down to the base of his spine, attending to every aching inch of flesh. And with each rub and stroke and minute that passed, Rukawa's gasps became more and more ragged, his soft moans becoming longer and more frequent in between. And just when Rukawa thought there wasn't anywhere left to massage, Sendoh's fingers began making their way around his arms to his panting chest.

"Lean back." the spiky-haired boy commanded. Rukawa started to comply, but stopped as he came into contact with cloth.

"The oil...your shirt..." Rukawa managed to rasp out between shaky breaths. In an instant Sendoh's shirt was thrown on the floor.

The space between them closed and their bodies touched, shuddering at the contact of moist skin against skin. Rukawa released a low groan when Sendoh's mouth then started to work on his neck and shoulder, quivering as the older boy's hands simultaneously worked across his chest. Sendoh smirked into Rukawa's skin when he saw the protruding bulge in the other boy's shorts. It seemed that his lover was enjoying his massage _VERY_ much.

Encouraged by his koi's responsiveness, Sendoh began fondling Rukawa's nipples, rolling them in between his greased fingers. With his teeth he began to tug on Rukawa's earlobe, sucking gently in apology seconds later. Rukawa gasped loudly, his body quivering in the pain and pleasure of Sendoh's soft pinches and bites. Unconsciously Sendoh's hips began to move, rubbing his stiff arousal against the younger boy as his body sought what it needed.

Rukawa began moaning loudly, the skin on his back becoming all too sensitive to the feel of Sendoh's hardness pressing against him. His breathing became heavier, and he clenched his teeth desperately as his body was rocked slightly from the thrusts of the boy behind. Then suddenly Sendoh released an impassioned groan in his ear, caressing his abused and sensitive earlobe with hot breath...

And that was about all the raven-haired boy could take.

"Wait Sendoh...stop." Rukawa gasped out. Taking Sendoh's hands into his own he held them close to his chest, preventing any more... exploration.

It was then that Sendoh realized what he'd been doing, and that the pleasure he was trying to give had become a slow agony, for both of them.

Rukawa interlaced his fingers around Sendoh's, his thumbs moving in that familiar pattern as he let loose a deep sigh.

"Sendoh...gomen...I know you mean well, but once we start, we're gonna want more... and sensei said..." Sendoh chuckled at his lover's torment.

"I know, I remember."

Rukawa snorted as if to say 'are you _sure_ you remember?'. Sendoh chuckled again and gave Rukawa a small squeeze.

"I told you not to worry about it. I've got things under control... sort of." Sendoh smirked.

And with that he promptly returned his mouth to Rukawa's neck. The younger boy snorted again, but made no move to stop Sendoh. Instead, Rukawa's fingers slowly reached up to wind through spiky hair, holding Sendoh's mouth to that sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Encouraged by Rukawa's willingness to let him have his way, Sendoh reached for the bottle of baby oil again. With Rukawa leaning back against him, Sendoh had better access to the younger boy's front and he seized the opportunity, pouring the oil onto the boy's tight abs. Rukawa's eyes flew open as the cool liquid met his heated flesh, his fingers tightening in Sendoh's hair. And as the oil slowly oozed its way down the ripples of Rukawa's stomach muscles, Sendoh simply watched as the raven-haired boy squirmed under the puddle's mercy. Then just before the oil reached the top of Rukawa's shorts, Sendoh wiped it away, smearing it all over the boy's front and sides.

Languidly sliding his palms up and down Rukawa's body, Sendoh teasingly let his fingers brush against Rukawa's hardened nipples, causing the younger boy's breath to hitch in his throat. Then Sendoh tormented Rukawa even further, lengthening his strokes so that the tips of his fingers would just reach under Rukawa's waistband before he'd pull them out and slide his hands back up the boy's chest.

Rukawa soon found himself whimpering for more attention at the repeated tease. And Sendoh decided it was time to oblige. His well-oiled hands slowly made their way into Rukawa's shorts, and the younger boy moaned, relief tingeing his voice at the first brush against his hardness. But soon Rukawa was in agony again, groaning loudly as Sendoh's fingers explored his crotch, massaging his aroused flesh until he was painfully stiff. And then Sendoh's hand wrapped around him, gripping him tightly, slowly and smoothly pumping his length, lathering it in oil.

Rukawa threw his head back in pleasure, writhing against Sendoh's grasp, his fingers clenching tighter in spiky hair as the heat generating in his shorts began to tread dangerous levels. He desperately wanted Sendoh inside him _NOW_... but knew that it was impossible with his injuries. Rukawa whimpered in anguish.

"Sendoh...one_gai_..."

At Rukawa's plea Sendoh removed his hands from his lover's shorts and stood up from the bed. Rukawa didn't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or wail in protest. Not that he had time to decide, because Sendoh was soon hovering over him, hungrily pulling off clothes, stripping him as quickly as possible while still being careful of his injured knee.

And then Sendoh paused, standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at his lover's naked body glistening with oil as if the boy was the tastiest thing on the planet. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed, pinning the boy with his burning gaze until his lover's normally pale flesh flushed even darker under the intensity of his stare.

In one swift movement, Sendoh let his own shorts fall to the floor and kicked them aside, baring his own heated flesh to the cooler air of the room. A gleam of unmasked desire entered Rukawa's eyes as he appraised his koibito's well-defined, and very aroused body.

Sendoh grinned mischievously at this response, and once again reached for the bottle of baby oil. Loading up a hand with the liquid, this time Sendoh began to spread the oil over his own body, running his hand back and forth over his collarbone and broad shoulders.

Rukawa's eyes widened.

Then Sendoh's hand moved upward to massage his neck, and he sighed in pleasure as he let his head roll back for better access.

Rukawa's breath caught in his throat.

Returning his gaze to his lover, Sendoh poured more oil onto his hands and chest, then cast the bottle aside. With a gleam in his eye, he began to slide his hands slowly from his collar down the front of his abs. But just before his fingers reached his groin his hands began to move back up to his chest, fingers lingering around the tight nubs of his nipples. Sendoh threw back his head, eyes closing as he hissed at the light caress. Then running his hands down his stomach again, Sendoh repeated his up and down strokes, mimicking his earlier ministrations to Rukawa's body, and covering his own front with the greasy liquid. Losing himself in the sensations of his own massage, Sendoh began to moan with wanton abandonment.

And Rukawa stopped breathing altogether.

But then, to Rukawa's further astonishment, and viewing pleasure, Sendoh's hands finally went to his crotch, oiling down his weeping erection as his fingers explored.

Rukawa choked at the sight, thankfully reminding him to breathe. And the sound reached Sendoh, drawing his gaze back to his suffering lover as he continued to touch himself.

The look of absolute lust in Sendoh's eyes sent a shiver through Rukawa's body, and Rukawa held the gaze, transfixed. He almost drooled at the sight Sendoh presented, the show the Ryonan ace was giving him was enough to drive anyone mad with desire… But instead Rukawa bit down on his lip, his hand finding its way to his crotch, unconsciously fondling his own neglected arousal.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sendoh admonished, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head in mock disappointment. But as he eased his way onto all fours on the bed, a sly grin inched across his face. Crawling over Rukawa's legs in a predatory manner he said, "I thought we agreed that _I_ would take care of you." And to emphasize his words, he let his moist tip brush against Rukawa's as he straddled himself on the raven-haired boy's lap.

The teasing touch setting him off, Rukawa grabbed the back of Sendoh's neck and pulled his mouth down for a hungry kiss. A small sound of surprise escaped Sendoh's throat as the younger boy's mouth greedily covered his own, but Sendoh soon got over his shock and found his mouth responding furiously.

Rukawa moaned into Sendoh's mouth as their tongues lashed at each other. And as Sendoh twined his arms around his koi's neck, Rukawa wrapped his arms around the older boy's back, pulling his oiled body and arousal closer to press tightly against his own.

Sendoh's back arched in pleasure at the contact, and he pulled away from Rukawa's mouth as he released a loud moan. But Rukawa refused to break contact, sucking forcefully on Sendoh's quivering lower lip, intermittently nibbling the full flesh with his teeth then massaging the sensitive area with his tongue. Sendoh's hips began to rock again, rubbing his hardness against Rukawa's, the oil from their bodies smoothing his every movement.

Rukawa had to release Sendoh's now swollen lip as the feel of the other boy's erection slithering against his own caused him to groan into the spiky-haired boy's shoulder. This only seemed to encourage Sendoh as he rocked against Rukawa even more insistently.

Suddenly, Sendoh threw his head back and gasped, feeling Rukawa's nails clawing into his back. Sendoh could tell that at this point, his raven-haired lover had lost all self-control whatsoever.

And that was just how Sendoh liked his lover to be: at the complete mercy of his carnal sensuality.

He shifted his position slightly, lifting his hips so that Rukawa's length was underneath him, moistening the crevice between his cheeks. Rukawa shuddered at the new arrangement, his voice quivering like his body as he moaned.

Gasping and groaning himself, Sendoh's head rolled in pleasure as the tip of Rukawa's cock brushed against his tight hole, moistening it with every thrust of his hips.

Unable to wait any longer, Sendoh maneuvered his body again, forcing the sensitive head of Rukawa's erection through his clenched ring.

Rukawa drew in a sharp breath, reflexively trying to pull away from Sendoh in shock. For up until now, Sendoh had always been the one to take him in bed.

Rukawa looked into Sendoh's eyes, questioning. The spiky-haired boy brought his fingers to Rukawa's lips, preventing the younger one from voicing his concerns.

"Shhhh... I'm still in charge here." Sendoh whispered, followed by an assuring smile. Rukawa acceded, kissing the fingers against his mouth, soon replaced by Sendoh's lips. Then in an agonizingly slow movement, Sendoh began to slide himself fully onto Rukawa's throbbing member.

The raven-haired boy released a strangled gasp, burying his face into Sendoh's chest again. Rukawa couldn't believe how it felt to be immersed in the velvet of Sendoh's hot tightness. He almost wanted to cry it felt so good. And as Sendoh began to slide up and down upon him, he had to bite at the flesh of Sendoh's shoulder to keep himself from screaming out in agony and ecstasy.

Sendoh however, had nothing at his mouth to prevent the deep groans escaping his throat, his head rolling back in rapture as their bodies moved in erotic synchronicity.

And soon Sendoh was yelping gleefully with each thrust as Rukawa's hardness brushed against that secret spot inside him with every stroke, his cock immersed in the tight space between their oil drenched bodies.

And as Sendoh rode him, all Rukawa could do was hang on to the older boy for dear life.

Releasing fists full of Rukawa's hair, Sendoh grasped the headboard of the bed for support as he began to pump his hips even faster. Rukawa's body suddenly felt like it was on the verge of exploding, and he began releasing muffled cries into Sendoh's chest as the older boy happily bounced up and down on his lap.

And then Rukawa began to scream uncontrollably, filling Sendoh's insides as his climax shot out of him.

This sent Sendoh over the edge, crying out in triumph as his own body spasmed in orgasm.

" " "

For several moments afterwards, all that could be heard in the sudden silence of the room was the ragged breathing of the two boys who remained locked in their position, not wanting to move from the other's tight embrace. But as quickened breath and pulse returned to normal, Rukawa slowly lifted his eyes to seek out those of his lover's, and found a burning gaze already waiting for him.

Rukawa met that intensity unflinching, holding Sendoh's eyes to his for several long moments, and thus surprising himself somewhere in the back of his returning consciousness. But finally, he had to break eye contact, shivering as Sendoh lifted his hips and removed himself from Rukawa's lap.

Then Sendoh's lips were gently meeting his own, and he sighed contentedly into the older boy's mouth.

When Sendoh stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, Rukawa found he had no energy left to protest, and collapsed backwards onto the bed, his eyes closing to bask in afterglow.

After a few minutes, he heard Sendoh return and climb into bed alongside him.

Suddenly he felt something press against his stomach, wooly and slightly damp. Rukawa's eyes flew open to see that Sendoh had brought a towel from the bathroom, and was... cleaning him off with it.

Rukawa watched in silence as Sendoh wordlessly performed the task of wiping his sensitive flesh clean with the utmost care.

When this was finished, Sendoh set aside the towel, propping his head up on his hand to gaze down fondly at his supine lover. The spiky-haired boy smiled.

"Told you I'd take care of you." he whispered, breaking the long silence. His free hand came up to brush the hair away from Rukawa's forehead, then cupped the younger boy's cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Sendoh..." Rukawa exhaled, bringing his hand up to trace his koibito's smiling lips.

It was true. As it had been in their relationship from the beginning, all Rukawa had to do was give himself over and trust the older boy, and Sendoh would show him the world.

Staring into the sapphire depths of Sendoh's eyes, he felt his chest constricting as some unknown emotion came over him.

"Akira..." he whispered before he realized what he was doing.

Sendoh's eyes widened a little at hearing Rukawa use his given name for the first time. He liked how it sounded. Sendoh smiled, and nuzzled his lips into the inside of Rukawa's palm, planting a kiss there as a lopsided grin crept across his face.

"_Yes_?" Sendoh answered jokingly. Rukawa gave him an amused snort, then sighed, turning serious again.

"Why are you so good to me?" Rukawa whispered, more to himself than the other boy. Sendoh's breath hitched, taken aback by the sudden tenderness in Rukawa's voice. And although the boy wasn't really expecting an answer, Sendoh found himself replying before he could stop himself.

"You need it…" he murmured without thinking. Rukawa raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, no, that's not what I mean..." Sendoh stammered. "I mean- What I'm trying to say is... I need you to need me." he struggled to get out.

Rukawa's eyes bored deeper into Sendoh's, trying to understand what the older boy was really trying to say. Sendoh felt himself blushing under that searching gaze, knowing those eyes would see into his very core.

"Why?" Rukawa encouraged softly, the corner of his mouth already tugging up into a small smile.

Sendoh grinned back at the boy, finally finding the right words.

"Because... _I need you_..." and with another smile, he finished his sentence...

"...Kaede."

_~ owari Apr 4 '02_


	3. Summer Meltdown (SenRu)

Title: Summer Meltdown  
Pairing: SenRuSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: apx 3,700  
Summary: The summer heat is getting to Sendoh, and the 'Iceman' is the only one who can help him.

* * *

"It's so _hoooot_!" Sendoh whined as he threw a long leg over the arm of his desk chair, his other knee bouncing restlessly.

Rukawa opened a drowsy eye from his position on Sendoh's bed. He would've thrown a fist for the sake of his disturbed slumber but Sendoh was too far away and he wasn't inclined to move from his location at the moment. Besides, he hadn't really been asleep anyway. In fact, most of the time he was "asleep" he was only pretending, usually just to annoy bothersome people (somewhere in the Kanagawa district a certain red-head sneezed).

"Will you relax? The heat won't bother you as much if you just stop fidgeting." Rukawa said.

Although, he had to agree, the heat was pretty unbearable. It had been getting hotter and hotter these past couple of weeks, indicating the fast approach of the summer season, but today was something else entirely. Today had been so hot and humid that Anzai-sensei, and even Taoka-sensei, had decided to excuse the Shohoku and Ryonan teams from basketball practice, allowing the boys to begin their weekend a little earlier.

"So it's all in the mind, huh?" Sendoh smirked.

"Yup. Just _chill_..." Rukawa replied, closing his eyes again.

'Well, it seems to be working for him.' Sendoh thought to himself as he observed the raven-haired boy lying stretched out on his bed.

When he found himself leering at Rukawa's crotch, he had to give himself a mental shake, realizing that _those_ kinds of thoughts would _NOT_ help him relax.

Sendoh stood up from his chair, and began pacing the room in frustration.

"Hn." Rukawa snorted, amusedly observing Sendoh's torment through half-lidded eyes.

"Dame!" Sendoh exclaimed, suddenly halting his strides. Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "It's no good. This heat is making me want to..." Sendoh paused, his eyes roving over Rukawa's body meaningfully, "..._DO_ something." Sendoh finished as a sly grin crept across his face. Rukawa rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he said.

"How can I help it when you're lying there, _SPRAWLED_ all over my bed, looking so very..._tasty_..." Sendoh replied, licking his lips in desire.

And in a millisecond, Sendoh gave in to his craving and jumped on top of Rukawa, his mouth locking onto the raven-haired boy's scrumptious neck.

"Whoa... Down boy!" Rukawa gasped, pushing at Sendoh's chest.

Sendoh ignored him, his tongue continuing to sample the soft skin between Rukawa's jaw and ear.

But when Sendoh began to tug open the buttons of Rukawa's shirt, the raven-haired boy grabbed the pillow he was lying on and smacked Sendoh upside the head. Sendoh yelped in surprise, giving Rukawa the chance to push him off.

"Ite..." Sendoh pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Serves you right you horn dog." Rukawa teased as Sendoh settled himself alongside his koibito, propping up his head on his hand.

"Oh come on, you know you want it. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken so long with that pillow." Sendoh said with a confident smirk.

"Hn." Rukawa replied, not disagreeing. Sendoh laughed, smiling down adoringly at his lover.

That smile sent a warm tingle buzzing through Rukawa's body, compelling his lips to smile fondly at the spiky-haired boy in return. Reaching a hand up he began to caress Sendoh's cheek affectionately with his thumb.

For several minutes the two boys remained locked in silence, reverently tracing the contours of each other's face... drinking the holy depths of each other's eyes... reaching out to the other's soul.

And then...

"Akira..." Rukawa whispered.

"Yes?" Sendoh replied.

"Breathe." Rukawa said. Sendoh blushed, suddenly realizing that he had barely been breathing at all. Smiling softly, he bent down to plant a heartfelt kiss on Rukawa's mouth.

When he started to pull away Rukawa mewled a small sound of protest and reached out to him, restoring the connection of their lips. Sendoh sighed into the younger boy's mouth with longing. This time when his hands began undoing the buttons on Rukawa's shirt, the raven-haired boy did not protest.

Sendoh opened Rukawa's shirt wide, ending their kiss to let his eyes roam hungrily over the younger boy's pale flesh. As Rukawa's nipples hardened under that gaze, Sendoh's fingertips began to trace circles across Rukawa's exposed skin, lightly exploring the beauty of his lean form.

Soon Rukawa felt Sendoh's length hardening against his thigh.

'Insatiable...' Rukawa thought, sighing inwardly. 'But then again, so am I.'

Rukawa smirked mischievously as an idea entered his head...

"Are you still hot?" he asked his lover coyly.

"Oh yeah baby." Sendoh replied breathily.

"Wait here." Rukawa said, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

Sendoh collapsed back on to the bed with a sigh, already missing the presence of his lover, and the sweltering heat somehow feeding his yearning. Thankfully, Rukawa returned quickly, hiding something behind his back as he reentered Sendoh's bedroom.

"Close your eyes." the raven-haired boy ordered. Sendoh obliged, grinning in anticipation as he sensed Rukawa lie down beside him. Sendoh shivered when he felt Rukawa's breath tickle his ear, the other boy's body pressing closer alongside his. Then he released a small gasp as Rukawa's mouth sucked and nibbled at his earlobe, the younger boy's fingers simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt all the way open.

Then suddenly, he felt something extremely cold touch his chest. Sendoh cried out in surprise, his eyes flying open to see Rukawa grinning evilly, an ice cube in his hand. Sendoh exhaled, hissing in appreciation.

"Mmmmmm... Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Sendoh murmured, impressed.

"Hn." was Rukawa's reply as he brought the ice cube down onto Sendoh's chest again.

"Ahh! Ooo... Oh _yeah_... I _like_ it..." Sendoh gasped, wriggling as Rukawa slid the cold cube around his pecs. Then he chuckled, "You know... this adds a whole new dimension to the "iceman" thing."

"Shut up Akira." Rukawa commanded, pinching a nipple. Sendoh inhaled sharply.

"okay." he rasped. Rukawa smirked at his koibito's instant obedience. Then he slid the ice cube across Sendoh's chest to massage the nipple he had abused, eliciting a low moan from the depths of Sendoh's throat.

As the cube melted away, soaking Sendoh's already moist body, Rukawa brought his mouth down to blow softly on Sendoh's ice washed nipple. The contrasting sensation of hot breath on his chilled skin left Sendoh quivering, his hands fisting in the bedsheets.

Then Rukawa produced another ice cube from the small cooler on the bedside table. As he brought the cube to Sendoh's other nipple, Rukawa's mouth closed around the tight nub at his mouth, sucking on it gently. A shudder shot through Sendoh's body at the dual sensation and he groaned out loud.

Then Rukawa's mouth traveled across Sendoh's chest to suckle the freshly iced nipple, another cube finding it's way down the crevice in Sendoh's muscular stomach... then back up it... then all around... And as each part of Sendoh's front was washed down in ice, Rukawa's mouth followed, blow drying Sendoh's flesh with his breath, then dampening it again with wet kisses.

Soon Sendoh was panting hard, his back arching into Rukawa's lips and his hips squirming as the tightness and heat in his pants grew more unbearable with each passing second.

Rukawa smiled to himself as he noted his lover's suffering. He knew that Sendoh was enjoying every minute of his torture. And Rukawa was relishing every minute of administering it. He had come to love the prolonged bed games they played, as they only seemed to enhance the intensity of their passion.

Rukawa moved up the bed to lie alongside his lover, smirking as he beheld Sendoh's flushed face.

"What's the matter baby, pants too tight?" Rukawa asked coyly as his hand cupped Sendoh's crotch. Sendoh bit his lip and nodded, incapable of speech.

"Want me to help you with that?" Rukawa continued as his hands undid the button of Sendoh's pants. He had to suppress a laugh when Sendoh nodded enthusiastically.

With tantalizingly slow movements, Rukawa unzipped Sendoh's pants and lifted the boy's throbbing arousal out of his underwear. Stroking it lightly with his fingertips he asked,

"Does that feel better?" The spiky-haired boy nodded happily. "Good." Rukawa said, suddenly gripping Sendoh's length in his hand and rubbing his thumb over its moist tip. But Sendoh's gasp of pleasure was cut short when just as abruptly, Rukawa removed his hand completely, tracing a path up Sendoh's stomach with his fingertips. Sendoh would have voiced a protest, but found himself transfixed as Rukawa brought his thumb to his lips, his tongue dangling out to sample Sendoh's fluid.

"Mmmmm..." Rukawa murmured, savoring the taste. Then, seeing Sendoh's state of hypnosis, Rukawa reached for another cube of ice. Pulling his shirt back from his shoulder, Rukawa rolled his head back, and began to rub the cube down his own exposed neck. Moaning appreciatively at its coolness, Rukawa arched his back and slid the cube lower, entrancing the spiky-haired boy even further.

After making a slow passage down his abs, Rukawa gradually brought the ice cube back up to massage his nipple, returning his eyes to Sendoh's riveted face.

"Touch it." Rukawa commanded softly.

With a mind of it's own, Sendoh's hand reached up to fondle Rukawa's wet nub. Rukawa moaned, his semi-hardness inflating in his pants as the older boy rolled the tight knot of flesh between his fingers.

The ice cube having melted away in his hot grip, Rukawa reached down to guide Sendoh's fingers around his chest. But Sendoh took that hand and drew Rukawa's iced fingers into his hot mouth, bringing Rukawa's sight back to his face. Rukawa's gaze began to burn as he pushed his fingers in and out of Sendoh's mouth, simultaneously pressing his stiff length against the outside of Sendoh's thigh.

Sendoh entwined a long leg around Rukawa's, and with it he draped Rukawa's leg across his lap. Then Sendoh raised his hips as he sucked more insistently, nudging his exposed arousal against Rukawa's thigh in silent entreaty. Then taking it a step further, Sendoh donned his best puppy dog eyes, begging Rukawa with a look that said, 'please do more nasty things to my body Master!'

Rukawa laughed indulgently, that look never failing to melt the "iceman" down.

Giving in to his lover's desires, Rukawa moved down the bed, pulling Sendoh's pants off and tossing them on the floor. Then spreading Sendoh's legs apart, Rukawa settled himself between them and dipped his head down towards Sendoh's aching member.

Lifting his gaze, Rukawa noticed Sendoh watching his every move with intent anticipation. A gleam entering his eye, Rukawa let his tongue hang out, briefly touching it against Sendoh's sensitive tip. Sendoh hissed sharply and raised his hips, trying to push his length into Rukawa's mouth for more. Rukawa pulled away, smirking at his lover's impatience, then dropped his tongue again to lick at Sendoh's moistness. Sendoh growled, bucking his hips again. Rukawa held him down and nibbled lightly at Sendoh's head as if to say 'stay still, or else.' Sendoh let out a deep groan, halfway between pleasure and torment, resigning himself to whatever Rukawa wanted to do to him.

And with that, Rukawa proceeded to lick at Sendoh's erection as if it were a popsicle melting in the summer heat, his teeth occasionally grazing Sendoh's length in between laps of his tongue. And every now and then Rukawa's breath would tickle Sendoh's member dry before beginning the process of moistening it all over again. Sendoh's hips began to squirm again as he moaned desperately.

Kneading the insides of Sendoh's thighs with his hands, Rukawa's tongue began swirling around Sendoh's weeping tip, teasing the older boy deeper into madness. Sendoh's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned in anguish, one desire screaming through his brain; 'Suck me off already _please_!'

As if hearing his silent plea, Rukawa made his way down Sendoh's length with light kisses, pushing the older boy's legs further apart for better access. Once his lips reached the base of Sendoh's cock, Rukawa took one testicle into his mouth, suckling it gently as his tongue massaged against it. Then he gave the other testicle the same treatment as Sendoh grasped at the bedsheets, his back arching in pleasure.

Then Rukawa's hands closed in on Sendoh's crotch to take over where lips left, and he suddenly took Sendoh's length fully into his mouth. The older boy cried out in delight, his shoulders momentarily lifting off the bed.

As Rukawa's mouth began to pump his cock, Sendoh's hands moved to the back of Rukawa's head, fisting in raven-black hair as he rocked himself into Rukawa's mouth. Then to his further delight, Rukawa swallowed, his throat muscles constricting around Sendoh's submerged length, causing the older boy to cry out loudly.

Soon, Sendoh's head was thrashing wildly in his pillow, his loud groans filling the thick air as he lost himself in sensual delirium...

Then before Sendoh knew what was happening, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, coming violently into Rukawa's mouth. And as the younger boy swallowed his fluids, his throat clamped around Sendoh's length again, extending his climax and his vocalizations.

Rukawa climbed up the bed to lie alongside Sendoh, observing his flushed face as his body quivered in aftermath.

"Is that what you wanted?" Rukawa breathed in his ear. Sendoh nodded, still panting. Then Sendoh rolled over, pushing Rukawa onto his back, and loosely draped an arm and a leg across the younger boy's body. Rukawa could feel Sendoh's rapid heartbeat thumping through his heaving chest as the older boy's head settled on his shoulder.

"You have an amazing mouth you know that?" Sendoh breathlessly managed to utter.

"Hn." Rukawa replied as he wrapped his arms around Sendoh, holding him close.

As Sendoh sighed in satisfied exhaustion, he vaguely registered that at some point Rukawa had stripped down to his underwear, the heat apparently becoming uncomfortable for him as well. Snuggling more comfortably into Rukawa's embrace, Sendoh reverently placed a light kiss on his lover's bare chest.

He wasn't joking earlier; he was truly in awe of how skillful his lover had become in bed. And sometimes he wondered if the raven-haired boy was really the bigger hentai of the two of them...

But all thought left Sendoh's mind again as Rukawa's thumbs began to soothingly stroke his skin in a familiar caress, and his eyes drooped heavily in fatigue.

" " "

Rukawa listened as his lover's pulse normalized and his breathing grew steadier, and then sighed recognizing that Sendoh had fallen asleep in his arms. He decided to let his koibito recover, the summer humidity quickly returning his brain to a zombie-like state.

But as his brain slowly shut down, his other senses began to heighten, and he suddenly found himself _very_ aware of Sendoh's body draped heavily across his.

Rukawa lifted his head to check if Sendoh was still asleep. He was, and Rukawa didn't have the heart to wake him. Again sighing in resignation, Rukawa reached into the ice cooler and popped an ice cube in his suddenly dry mouth. Strangely enough, the ice seemed to enhance the taste of Sendoh's fluids, teasing Rukawa even further. Frustrated, he grabbed another cube, rubbing it along his chest and neck in an attempt to cool himself down. But it was a futile effort. He could feel himself hardening again in his underwear.

Giving in to his unrelenting hunger, Rukawa pushed his underwear down so he could relieve his burning arousal. But as his hand brushed against his engorged member, Rukawa gasped at a new discovery. His hand was so numb from the ice that it felt like someone else's hand was touching him. Curious, Rukawa began to explore this new sensation. And soon his hips were squirming as his seemingly foreign hand worked his crotch.

Then suddenly, there _was_ a foreign hand on his crotch. Rukawa's eyes flew open to see that thankfully, Sendoh was awake again.

"How long have you been awake?" Rukawa asked, wondering what kind of show he had unknowingly given his lover.

"Long enough." Sendoh replied thickly, nudging his arousal against Rukawa's leg to emphasize his words.

Rukawa thanked the gods for Sendoh's quenchless libido.

"Roll over." Sendoh commanded. Rukawa obeyed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sendoh sit up to remove his shirt, fully undressing himself. Rukawa bit his lip in anticipation as Sendoh then reached over him to extract an ice cube from the cooler.

A millisecond later, that ice cube was on the small of Rukawa's back, slowly sliding up his spine. Then Sendoh's tongue followed that path, sending shivers straight through Rukawa's body to his loins. And as Sendoh continued to leisurely ice wash his back, Rukawa's hips began to undulate slightly, rubbing his arousal into the mattress.

Sendoh's eyes blazed at his koi's reaction, and he found his hands pulling off Rukawa's underwear, fully exposing the younger boy's luscious backside. Sendoh quickly reached for a fresh cube and brought it down Rukawa's spine, past the small of his back, to where the crevice in Rukawa's cheeks began. Rukawa lifted his knees, spreading his legs apart wantonly in invitation. Sendoh smirked at this, sliding the cube in between Rukawa's cheeks to massage his tight hole. Rukawa gasped, his hands gripping Sendoh's pillow as he rolled his hips to meet Sendoh's movements.

After the ice cube had melted partially, Sendoh then pushed it through Rukawa's clenched ring into his rear. Rukawa moaned loudly, his squirming hips giving the cube a life of its own as it melted away against the walls of his hot insides. Sendoh merely watched as Rukawa writhed, fascinated by the sight, and aroused beyond belief.

His hands went to steady Rukawa's hips, lifting them as he brought his mouth down to Rukawa's rear. Rukawa gasped when Sendoh's hot mouth closed around his iced ring, his tongue darting through it, lubing it with saliva. Rukawa began to groan in desperation. He could wait no longer.

"Akira... I want you inside me..." he pleaded.

Rukawa almost moaned with relief when he felt Sendoh's tongue leave his hole, trailing up his spine as the older boy repositioned himself. He could feel the heat emanating from Sendoh's skin as the older boy drew in close, and when he felt Sendoh's erection poke against the back of his thigh, Rukawa twitched in excited anticipation. Finally Sendoh's length penetrated him, deeply, and he cried out loudly as his pleasure spot was instantly found.

Sendoh moaned as he immersed himself in Rukawa's tightness, the remnants of the melted ice cube sloshing around Sendoh's stiff member, slicking his movements as he plunged into the moaning boy beneath him.

Rukawa wriggled his hips in ecstasy, meeting Sendoh's thrusts, encouraging Sendoh to grind into his rear even harder.

He began to buck wildly as Sendoh's stiff head mashed against his special nerve with every drive, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Soon Sendoh was ramming his cock into Rukawa's ass, the two boys grunting with equal loudness as their two bodies slammed together.

And then Rukawa went over the edge, crying out fiercely as he came all over Sendoh's bed.

Sendoh followed soon after, calling out Rukawa's name in the frenzy of his climax, convulsing as Rukawa's ring contracted around his twitching cock.

" " "

After the last spasms had left him, Sendoh collapsed on top of his koi, withdrawing his tender length from the raven-haired boy in the movement. Breathing hard, Sendoh rolled on to his side, wrapping an arm around his lover's chest to pull the boy close to his own shaking body. He could feel Rukawa's heartbeat pounding hard as the younger boy's body still shuddered in his own aftermath.

When his koi finally stilled, Sendoh nuzzled the back of his neck and embraced him even tighter, suddenly feeling as if there was too much distance between their bodies. Sendoh smiled when he felt Rukawa's fingers tightly intertwine with his own, and pressed his lips lightly to the juncture between Rukawa's neck and shoulder. Rukawa sighed contentedly.

After a few minutes in unmoving silence, Sendoh lifted his head to look at his lover. Rukawa was sleeping, the small grin on his face giving him the appearance of a satisfied cat. Sendoh chuckled inwardly. Then a warm tingle began to permeate his body, finding gratification in being the cause behind the raven-haired boy's smile.

In that moment, Sendoh was reminded of how much he was in love with the beautiful boy in his arms. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that this amazingly responsive lover was his. The boy was just so _passionate_. And not just in bed either. He seemed to emanate this white hot fire that, like a moth to its flame, Sendoh could not turn away from. And sometimes he wondered that maybe if he got too close, he would be burned. And right now he was dangerously close...

He had never actually told Rukawa of his feelings, as he was sure they were obvious, and that his koi already knew. And he was pretty sure that Rukawa felt the same way... but he also knew without a doubt how easily his heart would shatter if the boy didn't feel the same.

"Dame." Sendoh whispered into Rukawa's back. The sleeping boy did not stir. Sendoh sighed.

'Why not?' he thought to himself. 'Just to see how it sounds...'

Sendoh drew in a nervous breath.

"Kaede?" he asked tentatively. Still Rukawa slept. Sendoh released yet another sigh and placed a feather light kiss on the boy's shoulder.

"Aishiteru Kaede." he whispered. And as he finally said those words, he _felt_ it, with every fiber of his being.

Overwhelmed by his emotions, and the nearness of his love, Sendoh knew he would not be able to sleep anytime soon. He softly placed one last reverent kiss on Rukawa's shoulder, gently released the sleeping boy from his embrace, and eased off the bed, making his way around to the bathroom for a shower.

He did not see that Rukawa was awake, silently observing his retreating back with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

The bathroom door clicked shut, and Rukawa flopped onto his back with a happy sigh.

Slowly, but surely, a huge smile found its way across Rukawa's face...

_~ owari Apr 13 '02_


	4. Wash My Love (SenRu)

Title: Wash My Love  
Pairing: SenRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: apx 3,300  
Summary: Rukawa overhears Sendoh secretly confess his feelings, and sets out to wash away Sendoh's doubts. (follows 'Summer Meltdown' but can also stand-alone.)

* * *

"... Aishiteru Kaede ..."

Rukawa's eyes flew open.

Did he just hear Sendoh say that he loved him?

Suddenly Rukawa felt Sendoh's lips place a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. Even though it was the lightest of touches, that kiss somehow told him that he had heard correctly.

Vaguely Rukawa noticed Sendoh getting off the bed, but all he could do was watch his lover's back as he headed towards the bathroom, too shocked to even move.

When Sendoh closed the bathroom door behind him, Rukawa's brain finally registered what had just happened...

Sendoh loved him.

Rukawa flopped onto his back with a happy sigh.

Sendoh loved him!

Slowly, but surely, a huge smile found it's way across Rukawa's face.

He was just about to jump out of bed and go after the other boy, when a new realization stopped him, and his smile faded.

Sendoh had thought he was sleeping when he said those words. But he wasn't. He was just... basking, lazily enjoying his afterglow, too exhausted to respond when Sendoh first called his name.

And then those words...

Why didn't Sendoh wait until he was "awake" to tell him?

Could it be that Sendoh was afraid to?

Why would he be afraid?

As much as Rukawa had been surprised to hear those words, at the same time it had made complete sense. Somehow, he had known it all along.

But how could Sendoh _not_ know?

Now frowning slightly, Rukawa stood up and walked to the window. Peering through the closed blinds, he saw that the sun had set, taking away some of the sweltering summer heat with it. Rukawa sighed and turned around to face the room. An amused smirk crept across his face as the sight of clothes thrown every-which-way and a very rumpled bed confessed to the steamy love-making session which that very summer heat had provoked.

But the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown again.

How could Sendoh _NOT_ know?

A fire as intense as the earlier heat of the day began to rise up through Rukawa's body, and he suddenly felt like he was _much_ too far away from Sendoh. He heard the shower turn on, breaking the thick silence of the room, and the sound of running water maddeningly filled his ears, beckoning to him.

He answered that call, filled with purpose as he crossed the room, making his way to his lover.

" " "

Sendoh sighed deeply as he dipped his head under the running water of the shower. His brows furrowed uncharacteristically over closed eyes as his mind flooded with thoughts of the beautiful boy that was his lover...

The warmth of his embrace...

The fire in his kiss...

The steel determination in his eyes as he played ball...

And then the complete trust in them as he smiled that breathtaking smile that no one else ever saw but him...

His long, long legs that were still growing, which sometimes reminded him of an awkward young stag...

And then the absolute grace with which he maneuvered on the court...

The incredible softness of his pale skin...

The velvet of his voice as he laughed that low, sweet laugh of his...

The way he moaned when he was touched in the right places...

Long raven-colored lashes shadowing half-lidded eyes as he threw his head back in passion, breathlessly calling out his name...

Sendoh choked back a sob of frustration and punched the shower wall in an effort to stop the never-ending flow of thought he was immersed in. There were days when he had spent hours drowning himself in this way, but today it was too much for him. Today every thought and image and memory that entered his mind only expanded the overwhelming flood of emotion within him, and now he felt like his chest was about to burst.

Kami-sama! He loved Rukawa _so_ much! And it was so scary...

So damn scary that no matter how much he wanted Rukawa to know the immensity of his feelings, he only had the courage to tell him while the boy was sleeping.

He just couldn't be sure of what would happen if he said it when Rukawa was awake...

Once before, Sendoh had confessed his feelings of love for someone. But that person had rejected him, and Sendoh had been crushed. After that, he thought he could never love again... but then he found Rukawa. And as he and the raven-haired boy grew closer, he _truly_ began to learn about love. _This_ was the real thing. He knew it with every fiber of his being. And now... what would he do if Rukawa didn't feel the same?

Maybe it would be better to not say anything at all.

With another heavy sigh, Sendoh resignedly reached for the soap and began to massage the back of his neck, suddenly aching with carrying the weight of his thoughts. But he knew the only way to truly ease his mind would be to see Rukawa's face before him. He just felt so incomplete when his lover was not near...

" " "

Silently Rukawa entered the bathroom, pausing slightly with caught breath as he beheld Sendoh's amazing form through the glazed shower door. On another day he might've stayed right where he was, watching the older boy with awe, but today the consuming fire within kept him moving forward.

Slowly he slid the shower door open and stepped in behind the other boy. Sendoh had his back to him, his head under water as he soaped the back of his shoulders, and Rukawa's chest constricted in desire at the sight. He slid the door closed behind him, and his movements again went unnoticed, masked by the sound of running water.

Carefully, Rukawa moved closer to his lover, the first sprinkles of water splattering across his heated flesh. But just before their bodies came into contact, Sendoh somehow sensed his presence, turning his head with a surprised gasp. In that moment Rukawa closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the older boy, hugging him tightly.

His initial surprise passing, Sendoh began to soften in Rukawa's embrace, raising a hand to caress the younger boy's arm. Rukawa loosened his hold a little, and began to plant light kisses on the older boy's neck. Sendoh sighed contentedly and slowly stretched his head back, giving the younger boy's lips better access to more of his skin. Then he felt Rukawa's fingertips lightly slide down his arm, seeking out his hand, and Sendoh suddenly remembered he was still holding the soap. The raven-haired boy took the bar from his fingers, then brought it back to Sendoh's shoulders, resuming the task that had been forgotten.

An appreciative moan rumbled in the depths of Sendoh's throat as Rukawa began to wash him, gently bringing the bar across the tight muscles of Sendoh's upper back, left and right around his defined shoulders. And Rukawa's other hand followed the path of the first, spreading the foamy soap around more evenly as he planted tender kisses on the back of Sendoh's neck. Slowly he slid the bar down Sendoh's spine, smearing the soap all around the spiky-haired boy's lower back, eliciting a long sigh of satisfaction from the older boy.

Then Rukawa slid the soap down even lower, pushing at the top of the crevice between Sendoh's cheeks. The older boy gasped as a tingle of heated electricity shot through his loins, and Rukawa paused in his motions, waiting for Sendoh's invitation. Without hesitation the older boy spread his legs wider, placing his hands on the wall before him and slightly leaning forward.

Rukawa brought the foamy bar lower in between Sendoh's cheeks, sliding it up and down, massaging the outside of Sendoh's tight pucker as his other hand kneaded the older boy's firm rear. Sendoh felt his length hardening in response and he moaned, rocking his hips slightly to meet the raven-haired boy's movements.

But all too soon Rukawa brought the soap up out of Sendoh's cheeks, sliding the bar up the side of Sendoh's waist while on the other side his fingertips traced a path up to Sendoh's chest. Rukawa grinned when the older boy shivered in ticklish response. Wrapping his arms around Sendoh's chest to pull him closer Rukawa pressed his body against his lover's back, and when Sendoh felt the other boy's just as hard arousal nudge against his thigh he shivered again.

The raven-haired boy then returned his mouth to the soft juncture between Sendoh's neck and shoulder, and slowly began to soap the older boy's chest, teasingly twisting his tight nipples with slippery fingers. Sendoh moaned, arching his back into his lover's caresses. And as Sendoh's head rolled back in pleasure, Rukawa's mouth languidly moved up the older boy's neck to nibble at his ear.

Rukawa's hands then slid down Sendoh's rippled abs, pulling his lover even closer as he pressed his stiff member in between the older boy's cheeks. And then he began to move, rubbing himself up and down against his lover's quivering hole as he had earlier done with the bar of soap. Sendoh released an imploring groan, his ignored length desperately needing to be touched.

The raven-haired boy answered the unspoken request, his foamy hand making it's way down to Sendoh's crotch, teasingly sliding the bar of soap down the older boy's stiff member to massage his testicles. Sendoh's hips squirmed, his aching erection twitching for more attention. Thankfully Rukawa did not keep him waiting long, his free hand encircling Sendoh's waiting hardness, and slowly pumping it in time with their rocking hips.

Sendoh groaned. Everything was wonderfully liquid around him and he couldn't get enough of it. He began to rock his hips faster, thrusting himself into Rukawa's foamy hand while the other boy's cock slithered against his rear.

And Rukawa began groaning loudly against the older boy's ear, the slippery smoothness of Sendoh's firm cheeks around his length creating a friction that made him want to quicken the pace even more.

But it was happening too fast. He didn't want it to be over so soon. It was just too good to be so... _wet_.

With a strangled growl Rukawa forced himself to step away from his lover, and in one quick movement flipped Sendoh around, pinning the older boy between his body and the wall. Sendoh's cry of surprise was short-lived though, as Rukawa's lips hungrily covered his, tongue plunging deeply into his mouth. Sendoh responded with equal need as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rukawa's back, their bodies sliding smoothly into contact as the soap from Sendoh's front met Rukawa's. The two boys moaned into each other's mouths as they squirmed against the other, their hard cocks and tight nipples slipping wetly against each other in between their foamed bodies.

But eventually needing air, the frantic pace of their tongues was slowed to a languid exploration, and the two boys rocked slowly against each other, reveling in the liquid feel of hardness against hardness.

Sendoh pulled back from Rukawa's lips for a moment to watch the younger boy. His lover's eyes were lidded low, his lips parted in heavy breathing, and quivering with each thrust of their grinding hips. Sendoh's breath suddenly hitched at the sight and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say it... but he found himself completely incapable of speech, mesmerized by the stunning vision that was his lover.

The younger boy drew close again, his mouth nipping at Sendoh's lower lip for more contact, but the older boy still held back, losing himself as his eyes continued to roam the raven-haired boy's features. Finally Rukawa opened his eyes, curious as to why his lover was not responding, and caught the older boy staring at him in a way he'd never seen before... Sendoh's eyes held too many emotions to count, crossing everything from amazement and awe to starvation and unrestrained desire.

Abruptly Sendoh realized the younger boy's eyes were open, and were boring deeply into his own. Suddenly afraid of what his eyes might reveal, he hugged the boy close, breaking contact with that searching gaze. He felt the younger boy draw in a breath, about to say something, but whatever it was vanished into a moan as Sendoh hastily rubbed himself against the other boy's body again.

He slid his hand down the younger boy's arm, seeking the soap from his hand, and distracted by the resumed friction between their hips the boy released it without protest. Sendoh then pressed the bar against the raven-haired boy's back, gently soaping his shoulders and neck, working slowly down the boy's spine to cup his rear. His fingers inched their way in between those soft cheeks, pressing against Rukawa's pucker, and the younger boy gasped, the muscles there still raw from their intense love-making earlier that day. Sendoh recognized the response and proceeded carefully, lightly caressing the outside of the tender ring with his fingertips. This time Rukawa's gasp was one of pleasure and the boy lifted his leg slightly, wrapping himself around Sendoh's body.

The older boy continued to caress the sensitive hole, massaging it lightly with cool foamy fingers as he placed soothing kisses against the younger boy's neck. Rukawa whimpered into Sendoh's shoulder, clinging to the older boy as he felt his knees turning to jelly. Sendoh moaned, reveling in the soft sounds of his lover's responses. It was music to his ears, and he wanted more...

With a sly smile, Sendoh placed the well used bar of soap back in it's tray, and reached up to detach the shower nozzle...

Before Rukawa even sensed the shift in waterflow, the cool nozzle was pressing against his sensitive pucker, massaging the tender muscles with its cool spray. Rukawa cried out in surprise and pleasure, clinging onto Sendoh even tighter. Then Sendoh shifted the nozzle's position so that the water was shooting inside Rukawa, tickling his pleasure center, and the raven-haired boy groaned loudly. He began rocking himself against Sendoh again, and the older boy moaned at the slippery friction, pulling the younger boy closer to his body. Rukawa's lips sought his and he responded furiously, their undulating movements taking on a sense of urgency.

Suddenly Sendoh pushed Rukawa away, eyes burning, and flipped Rukawa around so that the younger boy's chest was pressed against the shower wall. His hand slid down Rukawa's exposed back, around a firm cheek, then up in between, pressing a finger against the boy's hole. Rukawa moaned, thrusting his hips back in invitation. Very slowly Sendoh pushed a long, soapy finger inside, exploring his lover's insides. Rukawa shuddered and began to rock his hips again, impaling himself onto the older boy's probing finger.

Then Sendoh pushed in another finger, scissoring them and stretching the younger boy wide, and Rukawa moaned loudly as he rode the sensation. Soon Sendoh pushed in a third finger, and Rukawa released a strangled cry, writhing his hips as the older boy began to slide his foamy fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Suddenly Sendoh noticed a cramping pain in his other hand, and he looked down to see his fingers tightly gripped around the forgotten shower nozzle. Another devilish smirk graced Sendoh's face, and soon Rukawa was gasping loudly, cool metal pressed against the base of his cock while his testicles were massaged by the waterflow. Sendoh then began to rub the nozzle back and forth in rhythm with his fingers, and the younger boy squirmed his hips in pleasure.

Finally Sendoh removed his fingers, and placing his hard arousal in between Rukawa's cheeks, slowly penetrated the foamy ring. Rukawa gasped as Sendoh's length filled him, working his hips so that the older boy's stiff head reached straight to his soft core. Then the older boy began to thrust, pushing himself into Rukawa's tightness while rubbing the shower nozzle along the other boy's length, every now and then massaging it against the boy's testicles in slow, circular movements. Rukawa moaned endlessly, his hands clawing at the tiled shower wall, hips pushing back to meet his lover's.

Sendoh picked up the rhythm, his breathing becoming more harsh and ragged as he began losing himself in ecstasy. Soon he was barely able to hold the shower nozzle, let alone maneuver it. But just before he was going to drop it all together the younger boy took it from his hand.

Opening his stance a little wider, Rukawa reached through his legs, pressing the cool nozzle against the base of Sendoh's sac. The older boy cried out as the flow of water shot up in between their bodies, liquefying his cock as he thrust deeply into his lover. Then Rukawa began to move the nozzle back and forth, and he bit his lip against the scream that tried to escape his mouth as the long plastic handle massaged against his own testicles as well.

But Sendoh was totally lost in the heat of passion, groaning loudly as he pushed even deeper into his lover, the flow of water slicking his long, hard thrusts. Finally Rukawa dropped the shower nozzle, losing control completely, releasing a long cry that bordered on wailing as Sendoh's cock drove against his pleasure spot again and again.

Then Sendoh released, yelling Rukawa's name desperately as he filled the boy's insides, and Rukawa went over the edge with his lover, crying out loudly as his body seized with orgasm.

" " "

The sound of running water was the only noise heard as the two boys remained standing where they were, recovering the pieces of dismembered consciousness. Then dazedly Rukawa turned around to face his lover, lifting a hand to caress Sendoh's flushed cheek as they gazed warmly at each other, rediscovering the familiarities of each other's features. Sendoh smiled and lowered his mouth to Rukawa's lips, tenderly worshiping their softness.

But then he felt Rukawa's hand pushing lightly against his chest, making him pull away much sooner than he was ready to. The younger boy gave him a small apologetic smile and reached down to pick up the discarded shower nozzle, returning it to it's place while turning off the water. Sendoh watched his raven-haired lover as if under a spell, seeing every single movement as a dance of pure grace.

Then the boy turned around and took Sendoh's hand, pulling the older boy out of the shower with him. Picking up a towel, Rukawa then began to dry Sendoh off... slowly... tenderly... venerating every inch of flesh…

Sendoh remembered a day when he did the very same thing for Rukawa... and suddenly he understood why in that moment Rukawa had been compelled to ask him that question...

"Why are you so good to me?" Sendoh whispered before he realized what he was doing.

The raven-haired boy paused in his ministrations and smiled softly, remembering that day as well. It had been an important day in their relationship, as it marked the beginning of a closeness and trust and intimacy between them that had only gotten stronger every day since then.

But then the smile vanished, and Rukawa became serious.

Sendoh's brows furrowed with uncertainty.

"Because..." Rukawa started...

"...Aishiteru Akira."

Sendoh's heart stopped. He almost couldn't believe what he had just heard.

And then his heart felt like it wanted to leap right out of his chest.

"Kaede..." he breathed before devouring the younger boy's lips, embracing him tightly. Why had he been so afraid that Rukawa didn't feel the same way about him? It was so obvious... he was such a fool...

He pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes, trying to reach through their eternal blue depths to the boy's very core... and he found the way unveiled and open, as it had always been.

"Mou aishiteru Kaede."

The raven-haired boy smiled.

"I know Akira. I've always known."

_~ owari Nov 7 '02_


	5. Wash My Love (RuSen)

Title: Wash My Love (alternate version)  
Pairing: RuSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: apx 3,300  
Summary: Rukawa overhears Sendoh secretly confess his feelings, and sets out to wash away Sendoh's doubts. (follows 'Summer Meltdown' but can also stand-alone.)  
A/N: I originally wanted Rukawa to top in this fic, but at the time no one really liked switching so I first published it with Sendoh as the top. Now you have a choice :)

* * *

"... Aishiteru Kaede ..."

Rukawa's eyes flew open.

Did he just hear Sendoh say that he loved him?

Suddenly Rukawa felt Sendoh's lips place a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. Even though it was the lightest of touches, that kiss somehow told him that he had heard correctly.

Vaguely Rukawa noticed Sendoh getting off the bed, but all he could do was watch his lover's back as he headed towards the bathroom, too shocked to even move.

When Sendoh closed the bathroom door behind him, Rukawa's brain finally registered what had just happened...

Sendoh loved him.

Rukawa flopped onto his back with a happy sigh.

Sendoh loved him!

Slowly, but surely, a huge smile found it's way across Rukawa's face.

He was just about to jump out of bed and go after the other boy, when a new realization stopped him, and his smile faded.

Sendoh had thought he was sleeping when he said those words. But he wasn't. He was just... basking, lazily enjoying his afterglow, too exhausted to respond when Sendoh first called his name.

And then those words...

Why didn't Sendoh wait until he was "awake" to tell him?

Could it be that Sendoh was afraid to?

Why would he be afraid?

As much as Rukawa had been surprised to hear those words, at the same time it had made complete sense. Somehow, he had known it all along.

But how could Sendoh _not_ know?

Now frowning slightly, Rukawa stood up and walked to the window. Peering through the closed blinds, he saw that the sun had set, taking away some of the sweltering summer heat with it. Rukawa sighed and turned around to face the room. An amused smirk crept across his face as the sight of clothes thrown every-which-way and a very rumpled bed confessed to the steamy love-making session which that very summer heat had provoked.

But the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown again.

How could Sendoh _NOT_ know?

A fire as intense as the earlier heat of the day began to rise up through Rukawa's body, and he suddenly felt like he was _much_ too far away from Sendoh. He heard the shower turn on, breaking the thick silence of the room, and the sound of running water maddeningly filled his ears, beckoning to him.

He answered that call, filled with purpose as he crossed the room, making his way to his lover.

" " "

Sendoh sighed deeply as he dipped his head under the running water of the shower. His brows furrowed uncharacteristically over closed eyes as his mind flooded with thoughts of the beautiful boy that was his lover...

The warmth of his embrace...

The fire in his kiss...

The steel determination in his eyes as he played ball...

And then the complete trust in them as he smiled that breathtaking smile that no one else ever saw but him...

His long, long legs that were still growing, which sometimes reminded him of an awkward young stag...

And then the absolute grace with which he maneuvered on the court...

The incredible softness of his pale skin...

The velvet of his voice as he laughed that low, sweet laugh of his...

The way he moaned when he was touched in the right places...

Long raven-colored lashes shadowing half-lidded eyes as he threw his head back in passion, breathlessly calling out his name...

Sendoh choked back a sob of frustration and punched the shower wall in an effort to stop the never-ending flow of thought he was immersed in. There were days when he had spent hours drowning himself in this way, but today it was too much for him. Today every thought and image and memory that entered his mind only expanded the overwhelming flood of emotion within him, and now he felt like his chest was about to burst.

Kami-sama! He loved Rukawa _so_ much! And it was so scary...

So damn scary that no matter how much he wanted Rukawa to know the immensity of his feelings, he only had the courage to tell him while the boy was sleeping.

He just couldn't be sure of what would happen if he said it when Rukawa was awake...

Once before, Sendoh had confessed his feelings of love for someone. But that person had rejected him, and Sendoh had been crushed. After that, he thought he could never love again... but then he found Rukawa. And as he and the raven-haired boy grew closer, he _truly_ began to learn about love. _This_ was the real thing. He knew it with every fiber of his being. And now... what would he do if Rukawa didn't feel the same?

Maybe it would be better to not say anything at all.

With another heavy sigh, Sendoh resignedly reached for the soap and began to massage the back of his neck, suddenly aching with carrying the weight of his thoughts. But he knew the only way to truly ease his mind would be to see Rukawa's face before him. He just felt so incomplete when his lover was not near...

" " "

Silently Rukawa entered the bathroom, pausing slightly with caught breath as he beheld Sendoh's amazing form through the glazed shower door. On another day he might've stayed right where he was, watching the older boy with awe, but today the consuming fire within kept him moving forward.

Slowly he slid the shower door open and stepped in behind the other boy. Sendoh had his back to him, his head under water as he soaped the back of his shoulders, and Rukawa's chest constricted in desire at the sight. He slid the door closed behind him, and his movements again went unnoticed, masked by the sound of running water.

Carefully, Rukawa moved closer to his lover, the first sprinkles of water splattering across his heated flesh. But just before their bodies came into contact, Sendoh somehow sensed his presence, turning his head with a surprised gasp. In that moment Rukawa closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the older boy, hugging him tightly.

His initial surprise passing, Sendoh began to soften in Rukawa's embrace, raising a hand to caress the younger boy's arm. Rukawa loosened his hold a little, and began to plant light kisses on the older boy's neck. Sendoh sighed contentedly and slowly stretched his head back, giving the younger boy's lips better access to more of his skin. Then he felt Rukawa's fingertips lightly slide down his arm, seeking out his hand, and Sendoh suddenly remembered he was still holding the soap. The raven-haired boy took the bar from his fingers, then brought it back to Sendoh's shoulders, resuming the task that had been forgotten.

An appreciative moan rumbled in the depths of Sendoh's throat as Rukawa began to wash him, gently bringing the bar across the tight muscles of Sendoh's upper back, left and right around his defined shoulders. And Rukawa's other hand followed the path of the first, spreading the foamy soap around more evenly as he planted tender kisses on the back of Sendoh's neck. Slowly he slid the bar down Sendoh's spine, smearing the soap all around the spiky-haired boy's lower back, eliciting a long sigh of satisfaction from the older boy.

Then Rukawa slid the soap down even lower, pushing at the top of the crevice between Sendoh's cheeks. The older boy gasped as a tingle of heated electricity shot through his loins, and Rukawa paused in his motions, waiting for Sendoh's invitation. Without hesitation the older boy spread his legs wider, placing his hands on the wall before him and slightly leaning forward.

Rukawa brought the foamy bar lower in between Sendoh's cheeks, sliding it up and down, massaging the outside of Sendoh's tight pucker as his other hand kneaded the older boy's firm rear. Sendoh felt his length hardening in response and he moaned, rocking his hips slightly to meet the raven-haired boy's movements.

But all too soon Rukawa brought the soap up out of Sendoh's cheeks, sliding the bar up the side of Sendoh's waist while on the other side his fingertips traced a path up to Sendoh's chest. Rukawa grinned when the older boy shivered in ticklish response. Wrapping his arms around Sendoh's chest to pull him closer Rukawa pressed his body against his lover's back, and when Sendoh felt the other boy's just as hard arousal nudge against his thigh he shivered again.

The raven-haired boy then returned his mouth to the soft juncture between Sendoh's neck and shoulder, and slowly began to soap the older boy's chest, teasingly twisting his tight nipples with slippery fingers. Sendoh moaned, arching his back into his lover's caresses. And as Sendoh's head rolled back in pleasure, Rukawa's mouth languidly moved up the older boy's neck to nibble at his ear.

Rukawa's hands then slid down Sendoh's rippled abs, pulling his lover even closer as he pressed his stiff member in between the older boy's cheeks. And then he began to move, rubbing himself up and down against his lover's quivering hole as he had earlier done with the bar of soap. Sendoh released an imploring groan, his ignored length desperately needing to be touched.

The raven-haired boy answered the unspoken request, his foamy hand making it's way down to Sendoh's crotch, teasingly sliding the bar of soap down the older boy's stiff member to massage his testicles. Sendoh's hips squirmed, his aching erection twitching for more attention. Thankfully Rukawa did not keep him waiting long, his free hand encircling Sendoh's waiting hardness, and slowly pumping it in time with their rocking hips.

Sendoh groaned. Everything was wonderfully liquid around him and he couldn't get enough of it. He began to rock his hips faster, thrusting himself into Rukawa's foamy hand while the other boy's cock slithered against his rear.

And Rukawa began groaning loudly against the older boy's ear, the slippery smoothness of Sendoh's firm cheeks around his length creating a friction that made him want to quicken the pace even more.

But it was happening too fast. He didn't want it to be over so soon. It was just too good to be so... _wet_.

With a strangled growl Rukawa forced himself to step away from his lover, and in one quick movement flipped Sendoh around, pinning the older boy between his body and the wall. Sendoh's cry of surprise was short-lived though, as Rukawa's lips hungrily covered his, tongue plunging deeply into his mouth. Sendoh responded with equal need as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rukawa's back, their bodies sliding smoothly into contact as the soap from Sendoh's front met Rukawa's. The two boys moaned into each other's mouths as they squirmed against the other, their hard cocks and tight nipples slipping wetly against each other in between their foamed bodies.

But eventually needing air, the frantic pace of their tongues was slowed to a languid exploration, and the two boys rocked slowly against each other, reveling in the liquid feel of hardness against hardness.

Sendoh pulled back from Rukawa's lips for a moment to watch the younger boy. His lover's eyes were lidded low, his lips parted in heavy breathing, and quivering with each thrust of their grinding hips. Sendoh's breath suddenly hitched at the sight and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say it... but he found himself completely incapable of speech, mesmerized by the stunning vision that was his lover.

The younger boy drew close again, his mouth nipping at Sendoh's lower lip for more contact, but the older boy still held back, losing himself as his eyes continued to roam the raven-haired boy's features. Finally Rukawa opened his eyes, curious as to why his lover was not responding, and caught the older boy staring at him in a way he'd never seen before... Sendoh's eyes held too many emotions to count, crossing everything from amazement and awe to starvation and unrestrained desire.

Abruptly Sendoh realized the younger boy's eyes were open, and were boring deeply into his own. Suddenly afraid of what his eyes might reveal, he hugged the boy close, breaking contact with that searching gaze. He felt the younger boy draw in a breath, about to say something, but whatever it was vanished into a moan as Sendoh hastily rubbed himself against the other boy's body again.

He slid his hand down the younger boy's arm, seeking the soap from his hand, and distracted by the resumed friction between their hips the boy released it without protest. Sendoh then pressed the bar against the raven-haired boy's back, gently soaping his shoulders and neck, working slowly down the boy's spine to cup his rear. His fingers inched their way in between those soft cheeks, pressing against Rukawa's pucker, and the younger boy gasped, the muscles there still raw from their intense love-making earlier that day. Sendoh recognized the response and proceeded carefully, lightly caressing the outside of the tender ring with his fingertips. This time Rukawa's gasp was one of pleasure and the boy lifted his leg slightly, wrapping himself around Sendoh's body.

The older boy continued to caress the sensitive hole, massaging it lightly with cool foamy fingers as he placed soothing kisses against the younger boy's neck. Rukawa whimpered into Sendoh's shoulder, clinging to the older boy as he felt his knees turning to jelly. Sendoh moaned, reveling in the soft sounds of his lover's responses. It was music to his ears, and he wanted more...

With a sly smile, Sendoh placed the well used bar of soap back in it's tray, and reached up to detach the shower nozzle...

Before Rukawa even sensed the shift in waterflow, the cool nozzle was pressing against his sensitive pucker, massaging the tender muscles with its cool spray. Rukawa cried out in surprise and pleasure, clinging onto Sendoh even tighter. Then Sendoh shifted the nozzle's position so that the water was shooting inside Rukawa, tickling his pleasure center, and the raven-haired boy groaned loudly. He began rocking himself against Sendoh again, and the older boy moaned at the slippery friction, pulling the younger boy closer to his body. Rukawa's lips sought his and he responded furiously, their undulating movements taking on a sense of urgency.

Then suddenly Rukawa pulled away, eyes burning, and flipped Sendoh around so that his chest was pressed against the shower wall. The younger boy slid his hand down Sendoh's exposed back, around a firm cheek, then up in between, pressing a finger against the older boy's entrance. Sendoh moaned, thrusting his hips back in invitation. Very slowly Rukawa pushed a long, soapy finger inside, exploring his lover's insides. Sendoh shuddered and began to rock his hips again, impaling himself onto the younger boy's probing finger.

Rukawa then pushed in another finger, scissoring them and stretching the older boy wide, and Sendoh moaned loudly as he rode the sensation. Soon Rukawa pushed in a third finger, and Sendoh released a strangled cry, writhing his hips as the younger boy began to slide his foamy fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Suddenly Sendoh felt something tugging at his hand, and he looked down to see his fingers still tightly gripped around the forgotten shower nozzle, which Rukawa was trying to take from him. Sendoh relinquished it to the other boy, and soon he was gasping loudly, cool metal pressed against the base of his cock while his testicles were massaged by the waterflow. Rukawa then began to rub the nozzle back and forth in rhythm with his fingers, and Sendoh squirmed his hips in pleasure.

Finally Rukawa removed his fingers, and placing his hard arousal in between Sendoh's cheeks, slowly penetrated the foamy ring. Sendoh gasped as Rukawa's length filled him, working his hips so that the younger boy's stiff head reached straight to his soft core. Then the younger boy began to thrust, pushing himself into Sendoh's tightness while rubbing the shower nozzle along the other boy's length, every now and then massaging it against the older boy's testicles in slow, circular movements. Sendoh moaned endlessly, his hands clawing at the tiled shower wall, hips pushing back to meet his lover's.

Rukawa picked up the rhythm, his breathing becoming more harsh and ragged as he began losing himself in ecstasy. Soon he was barely able to hold the shower nozzle, let alone maneuver it. But just before he was going to drop it all together the older boy took it from his hand.

Opening his stance a little wider, Sendoh reached through his legs, pressing the cool nozzle against the base of Rukawa's sac. The younger boy cried out as the flow of water shot up in between their bodies, liquefying his cock as he thrust deeply into his lover. Then Sendoh began to move the nozzle back and forth, and he bit his lip against the scream that tried to escape his mouth as the long plastic handle massaged against his own testicles as well.

But Rukawa was totally lost in the heat of passion, groaning loudly as he pushed even deeper into his lover, the flow of water slicking his long, hard thrusts. Finally Sendoh dropped the shower nozzle, losing control completely, releasing a long cry that bordered on wailing as Rukawa's cock drove against his pleasure spot again and again.

Then Sendoh came, yelling Rukawa's name desperately as his body seized with orgasm, and Rukawa went over the edge with his lover, crying out loudly as he filled the older boy's insides.

" " "

The sound of running water was the only noise heard as the two boys remained standing where they were, recovering the pieces of dismembered consciousness. Then dazedly Sendoh turned around to face his lover, lifting a hand to caress Rukawa's flushed cheek as they gazed warmly at each other, rediscovering the familiarities of each other's features. Softly Rukawa's mouth covered his own, and he held the younger boy close as they worshiped each other's lips.

But then Rukawa pulled away, ending the kiss much sooner than he was ready to. The younger boy gave him a small apologetic smile and reached down to pick up the discarded shower nozzle, returning it to it's place while turning off the water. Sendoh watched his raven-haired lover as if under a spell, seeing every single movement as a dance of pure grace.

Then the boy turned around and took Sendoh's hand, pulling the older boy out of the shower with him. Picking up a towel, Rukawa then began to dry Sendoh off... slowly... tenderly... venerating every inch of flesh...

Sendoh remembered a day when he did the very same thing for Rukawa... and suddenly he understood why in that moment Rukawa had been compelled to ask him that question...

"Why are you so good to me?" Sendoh whispered before he realized what he was doing.

The raven-haired boy paused in his ministrations and smiled softly, remembering that day as well. It had been an important day in their relationship, as it marked the beginning of a closeness and trust and intimacy between them that had only gotten stronger every day since then.

But then the smile vanished, and Rukawa became serious.

Sendoh's brows furrowed with uncertainty.

"Because..." Rukawa started...

"...Aishiteru Akira."

Sendoh's heart stopped. He almost couldn't believe what he had just heard.

And then his heart felt like it wanted to leap right out of his chest.

"Kaede..." he breathed before devouring the younger boy's lips, embracing him tightly. Why had he been so afraid that Rukawa didn't feel the same way about him? It was so obvious... he was such a fool...

He pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes, trying to reach through their eternal blue depths to the boy's very core... and he found the way unveiled and open, as it had always been.

"Mou aishiteru Kaede."

The raven-haired boy smiled.

"I know Akira. I've always known."

_~ owari June 14 '03_


	6. Full Moon Delirium

Title: Full Moon Delirium  
Pairing: guess  
Rating: R lime  
Genre: pwp, crack  
Word Count: 830 apx  
Summary: Blame it on the lack of sleep, blame it on the full moon, either way it's all just delirium.

* * *

Tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep, he finally flopped onto his back in frustration, glaring up at the ceiling. Perhaps he had overdone it today at basketball practice so there was still adrenaline pumping through his body keeping him awake. Perhaps he was stressed about all the upcoming schoolwork and papers he had to do. Perhaps it was the full moon shining through his bedroom window, casting an eerily bright blue light around his bedroom, as if the moon was pretending to be the sun, and mocking him for trying to sleep during the day…

Perhaps this insomnia was making him a little delirious…

Well, in any case, he had a big day tomorrow, so he HAD to get some sleep, and there was only one thing he could do that never failed to knock him out for a good rest…

His lips inched up into a sly grin at that thought, and his hand slowly found its way into his underwear…

His body tensed at the first touch, his hidden flesh feeling soft and unfamiliar. It had been a while, but he knew it wouldn't take long to get started. He pictured the cute girl he had been talking to today at lunch, and slowly began to rub himself, coaxing himself into a state of arousal. His breathing began to quicken as his hand worked, easily manipulating his hardening member until it began to weep.

Opening his eyes he saw that the moon had ceased to punish him and had now turned friend… the eerie glow it once drowned him in now permeating him in erotic shadows, radiating a thick blue haze that matched the intensity building in his body. Softly he sighed as he bathed in its glow.

_hhhaaahhhhhhhhh_

And as he stroked the heat within even further, his eyes roamed unfocused, letting the unusual dance of light and shadows play across his surroundings… his bedsheets, alive and moving as his feet curled and twisted in his state of passion… his desk, covered with books and pens and the shirt he had discarded before going to bed… his posters, almost lifesize images of well-toned athletes from America on that oh-so-familiar court, handling that oh-so-familiar orange ball as if it was an extension of their body, part of their body, moving like liquid through hands as they flew through the air…

_mmmmmm _

His hand worked faster as the player on his poster executed a flawless 180 dunk, looking down at him with a smile as he hung from the ring a little longer than he should have. Droplets of sweat took flight as the player landed, sparkling in the air as he flashed one more smile before running off to join the action again.

_ohhhhhhh_

A wave of awe and admiration and envy flashed through his body as the players continued to dance through his mind, moving like gazelles as they executed maneuvers with a grace he knew he himself would never achieve.

_Mmnnnn_

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered where that cute girl had gone... but then the athletes transformed, altered just slightly, chocolate colored skin morphing into a soft cream, uniforms seamlessly transforming into the blue and gold colors he knew so well.

_Uunnnnnhhhh..._

And then he was on the court with them, up close and personal, sweaty bodies pressed against each other, panting with exertion, running faster... and faster...

_Aaaohhhh_

And then he was in the locker room, repeating the scene he had lived earlier today and countless times before... and he saw through the corner of his eye a spiky-haired swan undressing... but this time every movement was stretched out into slow motion, and he saw every tantalizing shift of cloth as it unveiled inch by inch the flawless flesh of a stomach... a back... a shoulder... a chest... a... a...

_Ahhhhhhh... Oh Kami-samaaaaaa..._

And then he was in the showers... and his gaze burned across the rippling muscles of that perfect back... his eyes following glistening drops of water down flushed curves to that perfect-

_AHH uunh_

Then somehow realizing that he was in control of how this scene played out, he erased the noise and the people around them until silence hung thick in the air and it was just the two of them standing under steamy showers. And then the Adonis turned around, revealing all his naked glory... and smiled.

_AHHHHH_

Then the Adonis walked towards him... and reached out... replacing his hand on his arousal... replacing his fingers on his nipple... and he surrendered to his sempai's touch.

_UNH! UNH! Yesss..._

Faster and tighter those hands and fingers worked, with such intimate knowledge of his body... and faster and harder he panted...

_UUUUNNNNNNNHHHHHH_

His climax was near... and he knew it would be bigger and better than any he had experienced before...

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

...encouraged by the touch... the grip... his scent... his smile...

_UUUAAAAHHHHHHH_

...closer and closer...

_AHHH! AAAHHH!_

...soon...

_UUNH!_

...soon...

_UNH! _

...NOW!

_UNBELIEVABLE-YAAAAAAAAA!_

~ owari Nov 6 '02


	7. Through The Looking-Glass (SenRu)

Title: Through The Looking-Glass  
Pairing: SenRu...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Word Count: 1,400 apx  
Summary: One bed, one mirror, one steamy show...

* * *

Anticipation.

It hung heavy in the night, thick like the scent of incense smoke that spiraled through the air.

The room was dim, the only light coming from a lamp on the bedside table, softly illuminating the bed in the center of the room, but seeming to forget everything else.

The bed was large, satin sheets turned down awaiting the return of its owner, and ready to welcome any guest he might bring with him.

From a dark corner music drifted in waves over the walls and through the curtains, loud enough to make its presence known, but not enough to interrupt any activity it would soon accompany.

A car pulled into the driveway, its headlights sending a strange play of light and shadow across the room, reflecting against mirrored closet doors.

Incense smoke suddenly shifted in the air, as if the room held its breath, eagerly awaiting what was soon to come.

Suddenly, a loud bang resounded through the hushed bedroom, door swinging wide as it was kicked open...

Two boys noisily made their entrance, moaning into each other's mouths as their lips locked, stumbling towards the bed as their tongues competed.

Hands were busy removing the shirt of a raven-haired beauty, revealing lean muscles encased in smooth pale skin.

Offending material tossed aside, the raven-haired beauty was pushed back onto the bed, forced to watch as his spiky-haired companion slowly stripped himself of his own shirt.

Baring his teeth in a predatory manner, the spiky-haired boy eased onto the bed, crawling over the supine boy's legs on all fours.

The raven-haired boy held his breath, observing every movement with burning eyes.

Then the spiky-haired boy stopped at the other boy's waist, dipping his head to unzip pants with his teeth.

Breath hitched in anticipation.

In one excruciatingly slow motion, the spiky-haired boy slid cloth down endlessly long legs, unveiling even more of that smooth flesh, pale velvet cocooning pulsing hardness.

The spiky-haired boy stood at the foot of the bed, drinking in the beauty of the naked form lying before him, biting his lip in hunger.

"Don't stop now..." the raven-haired boy said softly, and with cat-like grace moved to kneel on the bed before the standing boy.

Arms snaked around a broad back, pulling a taut nipple close for lips to suckle.

Fingers combed through raven black hair, moans escaping lips as a spiky-haired head was thrown back in pleasure.

Hands slid low to unbutton pants, pulling downwards until a firm rear was exposed, stiff arousal revealed.

Lips found their way down, engulfing hardness into wet warmth, eliciting a strangled cry from above.

Breath became louder, hips began to rock, and skin became flushed as pulses quickened.

Then with an agonized groan, fingers tightened in raven-black hair, pulling lips away from dripping hard flesh.

Another push, and the raven-haired boy was again on his back, parting his legs ever so slightly in invitation.

The spiky-haired boy fell to his knees on the bed, spreading those legs wide as he brought his face downwards, mouth clamping around waiting hardness, swallowing to the hilt.

The raven-haired boy gasped deliciously as his back arched, hands fisting in sheets as he tossed his head from side to side.

A hand ran down the back of a pale thigh, fingers inching their way towards the hidden depths between shaking legs.

The raven-haired boy cried out, brought his knees upwards, exposing his tight pucker even more as probing fingers penetrated.

The spiky-haired boy pulled his lips away from quivering hardness, observing his raven-haired companion's face as it twisted into exquisite pictures of passion.

Fingers were withdrawn and the raven-haired boy whimpered, ice blue eyes flying open to meet piercing sapphire.

"God you're beautiful." the spiky-haired boy breathed.

Hands entwined and the raven-haired boy was pulled up onto his knees like his companion, hard bodies pressed against each other as soft lips met.

"Turn around... let me look at you..." the spiky-haired boy whispered, maneuvering the raven-haired beauty to face the large mirrors that served as doors on the closet lining the wall.

The boy blushed, tried to turn away, but the spiky-haired boy embraced him from behind, holding him there.

Lips made their way down a long neck, soothing away any uncertainty, and the raven-haired boy rolled his head back, closing his eyes as he relented.

Dark blue eyes peered at the mirror from behind a pale shoulder, taking in the sight of the raven-haired beauty kneeling on the bed with legs parted wide, every inch of arousal exposed, pleading moans escaping past quivering lips.

Hands trailed down to grip pale hips, and the boy in the reflection suddenly arched his back with a strangled cry, penetrated by a hardness hidden from view.

And then those hips began to rock, guided by strong hands, meeting slow thrusts from behind.

"That's it... dance for me..." the spiky-haired boy moaned.

The raven-haired boy mewled at the deep tone of the voice in his ear, and his hips began to respond, rotating into a deeper circle, impaling himself onto hardness as his body moved in erotic turns.

The spiky-haired boy groaned, fingers clutching grinding hips even tighter.

Then a pale hand began to move downwards, intent on easing the ache of neglected arousal, standing out stiff and dark and full.

But the hand was intercepted by another from behind, fingers entwining to prevent escape.

"No... let me watch you..." the spiky-haired boy whispered. The raven-haired reflection bit his lip, reaching his other arm up to let itching fingers fist into spiky hair, not trusting themselves to comply with the whispered request.

The spiky-haired boy tightened his embrace, holding the other boy's hand prisoner as he trailed a free hand down a panting chest. The raven-haired boy shivered, teased by the light touch of fingertips as they traced their way to his nipple.

As the pink nub of flesh rolled in between fingers, pale hips rolled in response, glistening drops gracing the tip of hard arousal as it flushed even darker.

Finally the teasing hand made it's way down past tight stomach muscles, embracing what had been ignored for the sake of viewing pleasure.

The raven-haired boy groaned as he was gripped, a thumb circling his weeping head, moistening it with his own arousal.

And then the hand began to move, pumping in sync with undulating hips. Pale thighs began to shake, clenching as spasms of pleasure began shooting through them, hands and hardness surrounding.

The raven-haired reflection threw his head back, moaning with abandon as he lost himself in rapture, racked by convulsions of bliss.

The spiky-haired boy grunted loudly from behind, gripping the boy tighter, supporting them both as their thrusts became more frantic.

And then the raven-haired boy cried out, body tensing in a picture of ecstasy as white liquid spurted forth over fingers.

And the spiky-haired boy's eyes rolled back as his mouth opened in a silent scream, hips twitching as his last drops left him.

The boy behind released his grip, letting the raven-haired beauty drop back onto the bed, gasping for air.

He watched the heaving of that smooth pale chest with a satisfied grin, and began licking the beauty's sweet climax off his fingers.

Then he bent down, parting trembling thighs to lick them clean, working upwards to taste the last remaining drops on now tender flesh.

The raven-haired boy whimpered weakly, soothed by the wet touch on his raw skin.

The spiky-haired boy smiled, moved up to lie alongside the other boy, and lightly kissed his lips.

The boy was already asleep, exhausted by the intensity of his release.

The spiky-haired boy sighed and smiled again. He rolled over to get off the bed, and walked towards the closet.

He opened the mirrored door to be greeted with the scent of familiar cologne, musky sweat, and fresh semen.

A naked form emerged from the darkness of the closet, tanned arms reaching out to pull the spiky-haired boy close for a crushing kiss.

The spiky-haired boy did not resist, opening his mouth wide, allowing it to be plundered.

"Mmmmm, he tastes so good..." the tanned boy murmured appreciatively.

The spiky-haired boy smiled, cupped the other boy's tender crotch, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Did you like the show Maki-kun?" the spiky-haired boy whispered knowingly.

The tanned boy looked through the mirrored door at the sleeping form on the bed and grinned...

"Best one yet."

_~ owari Dec 1 '02 _


	8. Awakening Passion (SenKoshSen)

Title: Awakening Passion  
Pairing: SenKoshSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: smut, angst?  
Word Count: 4000 apx  
Summary: Lately Sendoh's been feeling like there's something missing in his life. Koshino helps him discover what it is.

* * *

"Come on Buddha-boy it'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry Hiro-kun. Maybe next time."

"What's up, you got a hot date or something?"

Sendoh smiled, amused.

"No, nothing like that." he replied.

"Then why not? How can you resist a fun-filled night of Playstation, pizza, and drinking with the guys?" Koshino persisted. Sendoh shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the ocean.

"I dunno, I just don't feel like it."

"Ahhh I see, you 'just don't feel like it'" the feisty brunette mocked. "And did you 'just not feel like it' last weekend as well? And the weekend before _that_?" Koshino continued, anger creeping into his voice.

Sendoh went silent, examining the water where his fishing line met the sea. He heard his friend release a long sigh and knew the other boy was trying his best to calm himself down.

"What's the matter Akira?" Koshino asked, his voice suddenly turned serious and full of concern.

Sendoh looked at the brunette, confused.

"Oh come on Akira, I've known you since we were kids so I know something's up. And it's not just me anymore. Even the rest of the guys have noticed a change in you. I mean, lately you spend all your time out here fishing, you're always late for class and basketball practice, you never hang out with us anymore, and when you _are_ around it's like you're mind is off somewhere else... What gives?"

Sendoh sighed and looked back at the ocean.

"I don't know Hiro-kun... it's kind of hard to explain, I don't really get it myself." he replied quietly.

"Try." Koshino prodded.

Sendoh's brows furrowed as he looked down at where his hands held his fishing rod. How could he explain this mysterious feeling that kept creeping up on him out of nowhere? This unnamable thing that had been buzzing around his life, disturbing all that should otherwise be calm and peaceful?

"You know you can tell me." Koshino persisted gently. Sendoh relaxed a little, knowing he could trust his best friend. He looked back up at the sea and began to put the words together.

"You ever get that feeling like there's just... something missing?"

Koshino remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean, life is good, you know? Grades are okay, team's doing okay, friends are great... but for some reason it's not enough anymore. It's like, even though things are good, they've also become boring in a way... too routine. And that's not _bad_ or anything, it's just that it feels like there should be something else... something more."

"Like what?" Koshino asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmmm..."

For the next few minutes the two boys sat quietly, pondering over their thoughts. The sound of waves gently lapping against the dock became amplified in the drawn out silence, and a distant cry of a seagull carried through the gentle breeze, fresh with the raw salt smell of the ocean.

Suddenly Sendoh felt a tug on his line, snapping him out of his trance. A second later he sprang into motion, reeling in his catch with a grin of eager anticipation.

"Wow... Nice!" Koshino commented with an appreciative whistle as he looked over the impressive fish hanging from Sendoh's line.

"Can you open the cooler?"

"What, Buddha-boy, you aren't going to throw it back in the ocean and let it live out the rest of it's thrilling existence?" Koshino mocked.

"Maa... I think it'll be more thrilling existing in my stomach." Sendoh replied with a grin.

Koshino chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he sat back and watched the other boy deal with his struggling dinner.

After shutting the cooler, Sendoh set his fishing rod aside and sat down next to his friend to enjoy the view.

"Ne, Hiro-kun..." he began.

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you guys call me Buddha-boy now?" Sendoh asked. Koshino snorted.

"Oh so you noticed?" the brunette teased, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Sendoh just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"_That's_ why." the other boy said.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Whenever someone calls you back from la-la land you give them that 'I am a lost but enlightened puppy dog' smile. Then one day when Taoka-sensei was ranting about your lateness and asking us where '_the hell_' you were, I think it was Fukuda who said, 'Buddha-boy is probably off meditating with his fishies again.' You should've seen Taoka-sensei's face, I think it actually went purple."

Sendoh laughed loudly, shaking his head and slapping a hand to his forehead as he envisioned the scene.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the story." Koshino commented dryly, raising an amused eyebrow at Sendoh's response. But by the time Sendoh regained his breath Koshino had a genuine smile on his face.

"What?" Sendoh asked when he saw the other boy observing him.

"Haven't heard you laugh for a while…" Koshino remarked.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't really been all there lately." he replied, giving his friend an apologetic smile.

"So then are you coming tonight or what?" the other boy asked.

Sendoh bit his lip.

Koshino's smile faded instantly, knowing where this was going.

"I'm sorry Hiro-kun... I guess I just need time."

The brunette sighed in frustration, and stood up to leave.

"Look... maybe next weekend okay?" Sendoh said apologetically.

The other boy paused, looking down at him with a mixture of disappointment and concern in his eyes.

"Akira... whatever it is you're looking for, you're not going to find it out here with these damn fish. You need to be out with your friends, _living_. I mean, it's better being unsatisfied and bored _with_ people than on your own, right? And... we miss you."

"Hiro-kun..." Sendoh said as he laid a hand on the other boy's arm, trying to appease his friend's anger.

Koshino tensed and pulled his arm away.

"I gotta go, ja."

The small brunette abruptly turned and left.

Sendoh's brows furrowed in guilt as he watched his friend's angry departure. He turned back to the ocean to find some sense of peace in the view, but instead he felt that feeling begin to creep up on him again, like he was missing something. He sighed, unable to shake it off. Picking up his things he stood up, and headed home.

" " "

2:00 am.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Then he opened them again.

Yup. His clock still read 2:00 am. No mistake.

The knocking continued.

"Wake up Akira, let me in."

Sendoh sighed again, slowly pushing himself off the bed. He adjusted his boxers as he made his way across the room, yawning as his fingers lazily scratched at an itchy patch of skin on his chest. Barely awake he slid open the window, and Koshino crawled into his room as he had done countless times before.

As the small brunette passed him, Sendoh caught a wiff of alcohol on the boy's breath, and figured Koshino must have just left Ikegami's house. He yawned once more and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand over his now spike-less head in an attempt to wake himself up.

"What's up Hiro?" he asked.

No answer.

Sendoh looked up at his friend, and for the first time noticed something amiss. Koshino was still standing, back turned to him, examining the posters on the walls as if he'd never seen them before. Somewhat awkwardly the boy then walked over to the desk, hand reaching out to examine some of the random items strewn across it.

"Hiro-kun?" Sendoh asked again, concerned.

If the other boy heard him he made no sign of it, his hand now fingering a picture frame sitting on the desk. Koshino had made the frame as a birthday present for Sendoh when they were kids. The then seven-year old boy had decorated the outside frame with glued-on macaroni, then painted it over with various colors of nailpolish he'd borrowed from his older sister. In the center there was a photograph of the two of them in a playground, Sendoh's arm thrown around Koshino's shoulder, the smaller boy giving one of his rare smiles.

Koshino would always complain about him keeping such a hideous monstrosity lying around, but Sendoh wouldn't have thrown it away for the world.

"You know that thing we were talking about earlier today?" Koshino suddenly asked. Sendoh stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Yeah? What about it?" he replied as he turned, leaning back on the edge of the desk to face the smaller boy.

"That 'something more'... I think I know what it is." the other boy said softly, fingers still toying with the frame.

"What is it then?" he prodded gently.

Koshino went silent again.

Sendoh's features darkened with worry at his friend's unusual behavior. Koshino was usually very talkative when they'd been drinking, not all quiet and serious as he was being now.

He took the frame from the brunette's hand, setting it aside in an attempt to get the other boy to look at him.

Slowly Koshino turned, bringing his gaze upwards-

And Sendoh's breath abruptly caught in his throat.

Koshino's eyes... there was something in them he'd never seen before... something wild... an intensity never seen even in the boy's angriest moments...

He found himself hypnotized, locked in that burning gaze.

He did not notice how close those eyes had gotten until he felt Koshino's hot breath against his skin. His heart began pounding in his ears and his body went taut with anticipation, but he didn't know why.

Then suddenly, he felt something brush against his lips, soft, and moist. Again he felt it. And again.

Finally he realized Koshino was kissing him... over and over... gently, but insistently.

Without knowing, Sendoh mewled softly in the back of his throat, losing himself in the new sensation, and wanting more.

Koshino answered the unspoken request, his tongue reaching out to part Sendoh's lips, seeking a deeper touch. Sendoh tensed at first from the unfamiliar feeling, but soon found himself surrendering, his eyes closing as he allowed the other boy to explore his mouth. Hands cupped his face, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks, and soon he was reaching his own tongue out, tentatively meeting Koshino halfway.

Koshino's kiss became hungrier at his response, the smaller boy's hands moving to the back of his neck to pull him closer… and that was when he panicked, pulling away.

The brunette's half-lidded eyes opened, looking up at him in confusion.

Sendoh swallowed nervously.

"Hiro-kun… I…" Sendoh faltered, desperately trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He bit his lip as he looked worriedly at the other boy, struggling to find words.

"Shhh Akira…" Koshino whispered.

The brunette came closer, eyes boring deep as he lifted a hand to cup Sendoh's cheek.

"… Don't say anything. Don't question. Don't think… Just feel."

Sendoh's breath hitched, those few words suddenly stilling his mind, and sparking something deep inside.

Koshino leaned close, and again the boy's mouth was upon his, tongue gently coaxing his lips apart. Sendoh moaned softly, allowing the other boy entrance. Hesitantly he circled his arms around Koshino's back, pulling him closer, and the smaller boy's arms wound around his neck, deepening the kiss in response. Soon Koshino's kisses began to grow more and more frenzied with need, and Sendoh found himself responding ardently, losing himself completely.

Breathing ragged as they plundered each other's mouths, Sendoh's hands instinctively sought out skin, his palms sliding under Koshino's t-shirt to feel the curves of the other boy's back. With what could only be a gasp of anguish the smaller boy pulled away, leaving Sendoh momentarily dazed and confused. A rustle of cloth and he soon understood, as Koshino quickly removed his shirt and threw it aside. And then just as quickly the boy pressed himself back up against Sendoh's bare chest, wrapping his arms tight around Sendoh's neck as his lips greedily sought contact again.

Sendoh moaned into the other boy's mouth, the feel of Koshino's heated skin pressing against his own heaving chest feeling so inexplicably right. He clawed at Koshino's back as the boy nibbled his lower lip, and felt his blood begin to throb below his waist, hardening his length inside his boxers.

And then Koshino shifted, the smaller boy's hip pressing against his stiffened arousal, and a startled moan escaped his throat. Koshino pulled back, releasing Sendoh's lip from his teeth, and once more locked their eyes together with that piercing gaze. Then the brunette moved again, purposely rubbing himself against Sendoh's pulsing length, testing it. He did it again and Sendoh gasped, his nails digging into the boy's flesh.

Again Koshino agonizingly broke contact, his fingers furiously working at his belt. In no time at all he had pushed his pants down, and was once more pressing his body against Sendoh's.

Feeling the other boy's erection against his through the thin cloth of their underwear Sendoh groaned, and grabbing Koshino's rear he pulled the boy closer for more contact. The smaller boy growled and began rubbing himself against Sendoh, creating a much needed friction between them as he sucked feverently on Sendoh's neck.

Sendoh's head rolled back as he made small sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat, unknowingly enticing the other boy to go further. Hungrily Koshino's lips began to work down his chest, pausing to lick and suckle a tight nipple in his path. Sendoh gasped loudly, his hand going to the back of Koshino's head, fingers weaving through the boy's soft strands of hair. But the brunette's destination was further downwards, and his tongue soon continued his journey down Sendoh's shaky stomach.

Kneeling on the floor, Koshino gently hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sendoh's boxers, and a small whimper escaped Sendoh's lips as he shivered in anticipation. And then Koshino began to pull, slowly revealing his stiff and needy arousal.

The brunette paused, unconsciously licking his lips as he watched a few glistening drops form on the head of Sendoh's hardness. Then the smaller boy flicked out his tongue, briefly tasting Sendoh's flavour, and Sendoh's body clenched at the tease, knuckles whitening as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly. Then he felt Koshino's mouth engulf his weeping tip, and a low moan sounded in his throat, becoming longer and louder as the boy slowly swallowed his length. And then Koshino began to suck, gently, again causing his body to clench and shiver as he gasped at the ceiling.

Then Koshino's mouth began to move, releasing him and then drawing him back into wet warmth again and again, each time eliciting a moan more desperate and louder than the last. Sendoh unknowingly began to rock his hips, pushing himself in and out of Koshino's hot mouth, matching the other boy's rhythm. And then he looked down, and seeing the other boy's lips bobbing back and forth along his member he began groaning uncontrollably. He brought his fist into his mouth, biting down against his cries, not noticing the coppery taste of blood that was soon on his lips.

The sucking pressure became harder, faster as Koshino gripped his hips tightly. Sendoh threw his head back with a gasp, his fist flailing backwards and knocking over things on his desk shelves. His whole body was heaving, nerve endings both numb and tingling at the same time, and then what felt like a jolt of electricity shot through his loins and he cried out loudly, releasing his climax into Koshino's mouth.

" " "

It took several moments before the stars disappeared from Sendoh's vision and he knew where he was again. Slowly he noticed the warmth near his body, the butterfly brushes against his parted lips. He looked down to see Koshino pressing light kisses against his mouth, calling his attention back to earth.

Breathlessly he began responding to Koshino's lips, but when he did the brunette pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Sendoh did not protest, thankfully allowing himself to be lowered onto the mattress, his legs suddenly feeling all wobbly and weak.

He felt Koshino settle on the bed alongside him, the other boy propping his head up onto his hand to look down at him. Dazedly he turned his head to look back up into Koshino's eyes- and was again taken by surprise, suddenly feeling as if the wind had been sucked right out of his chest. Koshino's eyes... they still held that same fiery intensity... but now the gaze also held a tenderness in it, gentle in its strength, and Sendoh felt his face flushing uncharacteristically.

"Hiro…" he began uncertainly. But before he could even think to continue the other boy's fingers were at his lips, silencing him.

"Not yet…" Koshino whispered.

Sendoh nodded, trusting the other boy, and the brunette smiled softly at him.

Then he felt Koshino's fingertips slide across his lips, moving over his face and lightly touching his cheek... outlining his brow... the bridge of his nose... as if the boy had never seen them before. Sendoh closed his eyes, allowing those fingers to delicately brush his eyelashes, yielding to the soothing sensation with a sigh. A movement, a warm breath, and Koshino's lips were pressing against the soft underside of his jaw, working their way down his neck.

Sendoh stretched his head back under the gentle touch, giving the other boy access to more of his skin. Soon he felt Koshino's fingertips moving downwards, lightly caressing his chest, teasing his tight nipples, tracing incoherent patterns on his stomach... He arched his back in pleasure, his pulse quickening again as he began panting in small excited breaths, his body craving more.

Slowly Koshino's fingers caressed their way down to Sendoh's already hardening crotch, stirring it to life again. And Sendoh moaned as those fingers danced across his length, teasing him until he was painfully stiff, denying the friction he now desperately needed.

With a low growl he grabbed Koshino's shoulders, pulling the smaller boy's body across his own. The boy released a startled gasp, and Sendoh grinned when he felt Koshino's just as hard length press against his thigh. His hands hurried to the back of Koshino's neck, drawing the other boy down for a hungry kiss.

Abruptly Koshino pulled away, removing his body entirely, wrenching an anguished sound of protest from Sendoh's throat. The brunette merely smirked, standing up from the bed.

Sendoh went up on his elbows, watching the other boy rummage around the clothes on the floor and pick his pants up. His chest constricted in panic.

Koshino wasn't going to leave, was he?

Sendoh opened his mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a strangled sob of frustration.

Koshino turned, his eyes roaming over Sendoh's naked and obviously needy body, and that wild look returned to his eyes. Sendoh bit his lip, unable to do anything but wait where he was, sprawled wantonly on his bed in invitation.

The brunette smirked again, pulled something out of the pocket of his pants, then tossed them aside.

Sendoh squinted to see what Koshino was holding, but soon realized the other boy's hands were busy at the waistband of his own boxers, pushing them down. And as he watched the boy slowly expose his own stiff arousal, Sendoh bit his lip even harder.

Then Koshino lowered himself onto the bed, kneeling with his legs apart, straddling Sendoh but not touching him. He finally saw the tube Koshino held as the brunette oozed out a large amount of lube onto his palm, and he watched transfixed as the other boy's hand reached towards his eager cock.

He hissed and arched his back in pleasure as Koshino gripped him, smearing the cool fluid all over his length. His hips began to move, thrusting himself into Koshino's smoothly lubricated hand, but again the other boy pulled away, tormenting him.

Sendoh opened his eyes to glare at the boy, but was greeted with the sight of Koshino's flushed body hovering over his, head thrown back and face scrunched up in... pleasure? ...pain? ...Both?

He looked further and saw Koshino's hips thrusting slowly in the air, hand reaching around his back. He couldn't really register what was happening, but his body responded, impossibly hardening even more. Shuddering with restrained need, he brought a shaky hand up to Koshino's cheek, his thumb brushing tenderly over the boy's quivering lower lip.

A strangled gasp suddenly escaped Koshino's throat and the boy grabbed Sendoh's wrist, yanking him up to a sitting position on the bed. Before he knew what was happening, the smaller boy had straddled him, pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around Sendoh's neck. And then he felt it, Koshino lowering himself onto his dripping hardness, tightness clenching around his engorged head.

Koshino paused, his chest heaving rapidly. He waited for a few seconds, then pushed down again, crying out through clenched teeth as he slowly took in Sendoh's length, inch by inch. Sendoh wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's back, releasing a muffled groan into Koshino's chest as he was consumed in pleasure, his nerve endings singing at the pulsing warmth around him. And then it got even better...

Slowly Koshino began to move again, lifting himself up, then pushing down, setting a rhythm that sent them both groaning into rapture.

Sendoh clung to the smaller boy for dear life, unable to do anything but claw at Koshino's back as the boy impaled himself on his cock again and again and again. And the fiery brunette held on just as desperately, throwing his head back as he moaned and gasped into the air.

Soon Sendoh was groaning Koshino's name, over and over in an agonized prayer. And before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed the other boy and flipped him onto his back, driving deep and hard as moans turned into delirious cries beneath him.

He felt Koshino's legs wrap tightly around his waist and began to move faster, crying out loudly with each stroke as the bed rocked with his intense thrusting, bringing them both higher and higher.

Then suddenly Koshino screamed into Sendoh's chest, his nails digging into Sendoh's back as he sprayed himself in between their heaving bodies.

And this sent Sendoh overboard, throwing his head back with a strangled howl as he emptied his fluids in spurts of ecstasy.

" " "

For several minutes afterwards neither of them moved, still holding each other tightly as they caught their breath. Then finally Sendoh withdrew his tender length, his body shuddering at the separation from the other boy's warmth. Collapsing back onto the bed he felt Koshino roll over on top of him, the boy's smaller frame half draped across his own.

And then he felt Koshino take his hand, gently kissing his bleeding knuckles where he had bitten himself earlier that night. He opened his eyes to see the brunette staring at him intently, gaze unwavering as lips met his abused skin again and again. Then Koshino's tongue slowly reached out, and Sendoh hissed as the other boy licked at the dried blood across his wounds. But immediately after the brunette blew softly against the stinging flesh, and Sendoh's breath hitched at the sensation, his skin feeling more sensitive than ever. Planting one last kiss on the tender knuckles, Koshino then entwined their fingers together, resting his chin on Sendoh's chest.

Sendoh felt his lips slowly tugging up into a wide grin. His whole body was tingling, every nerve ending alive with new awareness. His stomach was dancing in every which direction and his chest was about to burst with all the things he was feeling... He wanted to shout out loud, he wanted to giggle like a madman, he wanted to scream, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to jump for joy, he wanted to run naked through the streets... he wanted to stay right where he was, holding Koshino in his arms forever...

Koshino tilted his head, his eyes searching, trying to read Sendoh's thoughts.

"Where are you now Akira?" he asked.

"Right here Hiro-kun. Right here with you." Sendoh whispered, squeezing the other boy's hand.

Koshino smiled one of his rare, amazing smiles.

"Good. Yokatta." Koshino said, nuzzling his head into Sendoh's neck with a satisfied sigh. "It's about time you woke up."

_~ owari Dec 27 '02 _


	9. No Rest For The Wicked (SenRu)

Title: No Rest For The Wicked  
Pairing: SenRu, ToruFuji  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Word Count: 1780 apx  
Summary: Sendoh, Rukawa, and the kitchen table... what will their roommates think?

* * *

Horny.

Very, very horny.

That's what Sendoh was right now.

He knew he should be something like, sleepy, or tired, particularly since he had just gotten home from a nightclub where he had engaged in about three, maybe four hours of non-stop dancing... but the effect was just the opposite. In fact, Sendoh still had about three, maybe four hours of vigorous activity still left in him.

No doubt about it.

He _HAD_ to get laid soon, or he might explode.

And his delicious boyfriend was completely oblivious to his torment, brazenly exposing his beautiful, tight, and oh-so-grope-able behind as he bent over to get a drink out of the fridge.

Rukawa was in serious danger of being attacked right now.

But then Sendoh's lust-clogged brain registered that the raven-haired boy was standing up already, twisting open the lid of a glass bottle with his shirt and bringing it to his lips.

Sendoh gulped as he watched Rukawa stretch his neck back to drink, the muscles of the boy's long, smooth, sweat-sheened throat contracting enticingly with every slow swallow, deftly illuminated in the dark room by the golden light from the fridge behind. With each passing second Sendoh's already tight-fitting leather pants became even more constricting, and he bit down on his lip as he resisted the urge to squirm.

After what seemed like an eternity the raven-haired boy's thirst subsided, and wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand he turned his gaze onto the older boy. A jolt of electricity jumped through Sendoh's body when their eyes made contact, but the younger boy still remained oblivious.

"You want one?" Rukawa asked.

Sendoh's hentai little cravings went into overdrive, and smirking to himself he nodded his head… Rukawa bent over again to retrieve another bottle from the fridge, and Sendoh's crotch leapt with joy.

In a heartbeat he had crossed the kitchen, and was pressing himself against his koi's luscious backside.

Rukawa yelped in surprise and spun around. Instantly his mouth was devoured as Sendoh grabbed his rear and pressed their bodies tightly together. When Rukawa pulled back for air, Sendoh's lips quickly found an earlobe, tugging on the flesh with his teeth as he began to rub his hard arousal against the raven-haired boy's crotch.

"Akira... what are you doing?" Rukawa rasped out breathlessly.

"You have been dancing up against me in the most erotic and tantalizing manner the whole night... and you think you can get away with it?" Sendoh growled into the younger boy's ear.

Rukawa groaned, his length hardening almost instantly.

And as soon as the spiky-haired boy felt the response he hauled the younger boy away from the fridge, pushed him against the kitchen counter, and viciously yanked down the boy's pants. In a millisecond Sendoh was on his knees, his tongue reaching out to give the other boy's length a long, hard lick.

Rukawa cried out at the sudden sensation, and the glass bottle he'd been holding crashed loudly onto the floor.

Startled, Sendoh pulled back, and seeing the broken shards of glass on the floor he smirked up at the raven-haired boy.

"Uh-Oh... Fujima's gonna be mad..." Sendoh snickered, referring to their somewhat... anal... flatmate.

"Kuso..." Rukawa cursed, cringing at the thought of receiving yet another of Fujima's rants about the mess they made and how they never appreciated how spic-and-span spotless clean he kept their apartment.

"Naughty, naughty boy." Sendoh said, giving Rukawa a look of mock disapproval.

"We should clean it-"

"Later." Sendoh interrupted. Then he grinned, licking his lips as he leaned in towards Rukawa's crotch. "First I think you should be punished…" Sendoh whispered, his breath teasing Rukawa's length and making the boy whimper.

"Wha... What if one of them walks in?" the younger boy protested shakily.

"Then let them watch. Lord knows they could use the inspiration…"

" " "

Hanagata jolted upright in bed, jerked out of his sleep by the sound of a loud crash.

He peered through the dark to the other side of the bed to see if Fujima might've heard it too, but his boyfriend was sound asleep.

Of course he was. Fujima was so tired these days... getting up early, working all day, coming home late... lately nothing could wake him up once he hit the sheets. And although their sex life was suffering severely, Hanagata knew that his boyfriend deserved every moment of rest he could get.

He sighed, pushing aside thoughts of his restless libido and focusing on his more immediate problem: the mysterious sound in their apartment…

Putting on his glasses, he carefully got out of bed and quietly left the room.

" " "

"Ah! Akira!" Rukawa cried out, clutching the edge of the kitchen counter for support as the older boy hungrily sucked his length, caressing his special spot inside with probing fingers.

Then suddenly Sendoh stopped his ministrations and stood up, violently pulling Rukawa forward and bending him over the kitchen table. In no time at all, Sendoh managed to unzip his leather pants and free his own straining erection, instantly pressing it against the younger boy's exposed backside.

"Akira wait! At least let's go to our bedroom!" Rukawa gasped in protest.

"No! I want inside you _NOW_!" Sendoh growled. And to prove his need, he buried his cock into the raven-haired boy with one swift thrust.

"Oh _GOD_! Akir_aaaa_!"

" " "

Hanagata's cheeks instantly flushed a deep shade of red…

But he simply _could not_ tear his eyes away from the scene he was viewing through the window in the kitchen door.

He didn't know it was even possible... that Rukawa's icy facade could crumble and contort into this visage of sheer bliss... the flush on the ice prince's usually pale cheeks clearly visible in the light from the open fridge... his usually soft voice raised to an amazingly loud volume as groans of ecstasy escaped his trembling lips…

Hanagata's cheeks heated even further when he felt his crotch responding to the sight, but still he stood rooted to the spot, his long-neglected and needy libido overpowering all control over his... limbs.

Then his eyes caught the motion of Sendoh's hand, and he watched transfixed as it left Rukawa's hip to push up the back of the raven-haired boy's tight-fitting shirt, exposing the deep arch of the younger boy's back. His gaze trailed the path of Sendoh's fingers as they slid down Rukawa's spine, roaming across pale flesh and rounded curves as the spiky-haired boy thrust inside.

And then that hand finally settled, caressing the small of the raven-haired boy's back, and his sight was drawn to the movement of Sendoh's other hand, watching as the spiky-haired boy slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, parting it wide. A firm chest was revealed, glistening with sweat, dark nipples screaming to be pinched and tight stomach muscles clenching with each drive of his hips. Burning eyes followed Sendoh's palm as it slid down that slick, heaving, chest, his wetted hand then reaching further down... around the younger boy's waist... towards the boy's purple dark erection…

Hanagata's hand unconsciously mimicked Sendoh's path, sliding down into his own boxers, and reaching towards his own leaking length. Finally fingers encircled hardness, and he stifled a moan just as the raven-haired boy threw his head back and gasped.

Almost simultaneously, his hand began pumping in time with Sendoh's rhythm, and his other hand slammed up against the wall for support as his knees suddenly weakened. Seconds later the raven-haired boy released a long, low moan, and he had to clench his jaw shut to keep from doing the same.

Then Rukawa turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the boy behind him with a desperate gleam in his eyes…

"Faster Akira…" the raven-haired boy begged, and the spiky-haired boy complied, quickening the pistoning of his hips and the pace of his hand, unknowingly urging their bespectacled watcher to do the same.

Hanagata's vision fogged as his glasses steamed up, and he barely even realized when he reached up to take them off, so intent was he on the show he was witnessing. His knuckles went white as he tightly gripped the frames, the frantic sounds of passion spurring him on as slightly blurred forms continued their rocking.

Then Rukawa began gasping even louder, and he watched as the raven-haired boy reached out to clutch the opposite end of the table, steadying himself against Sendoh's forceful thrusting. Hanagata bit his lip against a groan, the taste of blood in his mouth going unnoticed as he furiously fisted his erection.

Then suddenly the raven-haired boy's back arched, and his jaw dropped open in a silent scream as his pearly climax spurted across Sendoh's fingers.

Hanagata nearly shot his load right then and there- but a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking it away. He yelped in surprise and jumped back, his glasses hitting the floor with a loud crack.

"K-Kenji!" he stammered.

"Oh you _baaad_ boy..." Fujima hissed.

Hanagata froze, his flushed cheeks now red with embarrassment as he stood caught before his boyfriend.

But then suddenly he saw Fujima's hand moving, sliding up the inside of his own inner-thigh and cupping his own brief-clad crotch.

Hanagata's eyes widened when he saw the bulge there.

And then Fujima stepped closer, and Hanagata saw the expression on his boyfriend's face more clearly…

Fujima was grinning, leering at him with a hungry gleam that he hadn't seen in the other boy's eyes for a long time…

" " "

"What was that?" Rukawa said, his head jerking up from where it was resting on the table.

"You heard that?" Sendoh responded. Rukawa nodded. Hastily the two boys zipped up their pants.

Then Sendoh went to close the fridge, engulfing the room in darkness. Quietly they opened the kitchen door, cautiously peeking out. Seeing nothing amiss, they stepped out of the room.

Their stealthy silence was broken by the sound of a loud crunch.

"What the-?" Sendoh exclaimed, lifting up his foot and peering at the floor. He bent over to pick up the mysterious object he had crushed.

When he came back up, he held Hanagata's glasses in his hand.

Rukawa raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a loud slam, and both their heads whipped around to the direction of Fujima and Hanagata's room.

A yelp was heard from behind the door.

Closely followed by a low moan.

"Ohhhh _To_ru..."

Sendoh instantly felt his boyfriend's glare.

"...'Let them watch' huh?" Rukawa seethed.

Sendoh gave the boy a sheepish grin.

The moaning continued, increasing in volume.

"Aw c'mon Kaede... don't they sound inspired?" Sendoh snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hn." Rukawa huffed, even as his lips curled up into a smirk.

_~ owari March 2 '03 _


	10. Undercover Angel (YasuMiya)

Title: Undercover Angel  
Pairings: Yasuda/Miyagi, Miyagi/Ayako (mentioned)  
Rating: PG  
Genre: fluff, boys love / shounen-ai  
Word Count: 670 apx  
Summary: Miyagi's got a secret admirer... who's taking advantage of an unusual opportunity...  
Author's Notes: This fic was inspired by an informal challenge at the central_lemmies ML to find a yaoi partner for Miyagi that is all his and nobody else's, and I've always thought there was good chemistry between him and Shohoku's sweet #6 Yasuda Yasuharu!

* * *

"Make it _stop_..." he groaned, his head throbbing.

Intent on ending his torment, his hand blindly searched the bed for the remote control. Finally he felt the familiar rectangle of plastic under his fingers and turned the television off.

Was the volume really as ridiculously loud as it had sounded or was it just him?

Either way, at least his head wasn't hurting as much anymore. But that annoying ringing in his ears was still there.

He groaned again and started to roll onto his side, but for some reason he found it extremely difficult to move. It took a few seconds for him to register the feeling of something heavy along one side of his body, pinning him down.

He opened his eyelids a crack and winced, his dimly lit bedroom too bright for his still sleepy eyes. Blearily he looked down at the mysterious weight draped across him, and saw the top of a curly-haired head, his friend sound asleep and using his chest as a pillow.

"Miyagi... Miyagi-kun wake up." he said, gently shaking the sleeping boy's shoulder.

The only response he got was a loud snore.

He sighed in resignation and dropped his head back onto his pillow. He knew from experience that Miyagi wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, no matter what he did. Especially not after drinking five cans of the six-pack that the curly-haired boy had somehow managed to procure.

How had Miyagi done it? He himself was a wreck after only one beer, resulting in him passing out halfway through 'Charlie's Angels'.

"Come on Yasu, it won't kill you..." Miyagi had said earlier that night as he handed over a can.

Yeah right. He felt like something out of 'Night Of The Living Dead' right now. A total zombie. Completely brain-fried. He barely even remembered how 'Charlie's Angels' had started, it was all a blur.

He needed water. Some Aspirin might be good too...

Struggling under his friend's weight, he began to wriggle across the bed, sliding himself out from underneath the sleeping boy… but suddenly Miyagi's arms wrapped around him, hugging him tight.

Yasuda froze.

Peering down he saw Miyagi's back rising and falling in a steady rhythm as the boy continued to sleep undisturbed.

He tried to free himself again, but Miyagi shifted, tightening his grip until any more movement was virtually impossible.

Yasuda bit his lip. What was he going to do now?

He could glare. Maybe that would work.

But as he looked down to do so, he suddenly froze again...

Miyagi's face was now turned up towards his, mere inches away, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable in his sleep as he breathed softly through parted lips.

Yasuda's chest abruptly constricted, as if all the air had been sucked right out of his chest in one moment, and his heart began pounding so loud that he was sure it would wake the sleeping boy up…

And suddenly, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

But then Miyagi moved again, breaking the spell, laughing in his sleep and muttering something incomprehensible.

"Umm... Miyagi-kun?"

"Aya-chan..."

Oh no.

He struggled to move again, but Miyagi's hold remained firm.

"Don't go Aya-chan..." the curly-haired boy mumbled.

"Miyagi-kun, please wake up, you're dreaming."

"Eh?" The boy's eyes fluttered open momentarily. "You're not Aya-chan..."

Yasuda laughed nervously.

Miyagi's eyes drooped shut again.

"That's okay." The curly-haired boy said with a sigh. "You have nice eyes... like Lucy Liu."

Oh great. Miyagi was still in dreamland.

"What are you doing here Lucy? Are you on... _under-cover_ assignment?" Miyagi snickered suggestively.

Hentai.

Then Miyagi shifted again, moving upwards along his chest until he could feel the other boy's warm breath against his collar.

"Mmmm... my undercover angel... you're so soft..." the still dreaming boy murmured, nuzzling his nose into Yasuda's neck.

His heart began pounding again.

"What about Aya-chan?" Yasuda whispered.

"Hmm... No one has to know... Let's just keep this a secret..."

Yasuda grinned, his arms slowly wrapping around the sleeping boy's back.

...Good idea.

_~ owari Jan 11 '03 _


	11. Bad Boys (SenFujiSen)

Title: Bad Boys  
Pairing: SenFujiSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Warnings: light spanking fetish  
Word Count: 2,300 apx  
Summary: Fujima is a super-smutty-uke with a fetish for spanking ass... can Sendoh _handle_ him?

* * *

The thing about Fujima was, he _LOVED_ ass.

He loved looking at it, watching it, feeling it, fondling it, caressing it, groping it, and _especially_ spanking it.

And he loved it even more if a nice thick cock was driving into his own ass while he did all these things.

Like right now.

"Unh! Yes Sendoh-kun give it to me!"

The spiky-haired boy above him groaned, hammering into him relentlessly, violently rocking the bed with his forceful thrusting.

"Harder! Harder!" he yelled, giving Sendoh's ass a good, firm slap to urge the boy on.

And _Jeezuz_ but Sendoh had a great ass.

It was all nice and round, plump but oh-so-firm, and _sooo_ smooth... flawless curves... the perfect ass for groping.

That was Fujima's first thought when he saw Sendoh from behind for the first time, the silk shorts of the spiky-haired boy's uniform leaving almost nothing to the imagination as he bent over to pick up a basketball. Fujima had wanted to reach out and grope him right then and there.

It was too bad Sendoh went to a different school. He would've liked having that boy to look at in the showers every day. Well, more than just look at. Hell, he had already been through all the guys in his own team... twice over. He needed some fresh blood. Some fresh ass. And Sendoh's was the freshest of them all.

So when he ended up playing with Sendoh against Shohoku before they left for the InterHigh, he decided the opportunity was too good too miss...

" " "

_"Good game Sendoh." Fujima said, approaching the spiky-haired boy as he left Shohoku's gates. Sendoh stopped and turned, flashing Fujima a friendly smile._

_"Yeah, good game." the spiky-haired boy agreed, extending his hand towards the Shoyo captain. Fujima took it, a sly smile tugging up at his lips._

_"We make a good team." he said._

_"Yeah we do. And it was definitely nice to play with you than against you for a change." Sendoh replied._

_"Mmmm." Fujima agreed. _

_Then instead of letting Sendoh's hand go he squeezed it tighter, his thumb brushing over Sendoh's skin in the lightest of caresses._

_"We should... play together again sometime." Fujima said, his voice lowering just enough to drop a suggestive hint._

_Sendoh's eyebrows shot up just slightly, but he didn't pull away... _

_Slowly, Fujima let his eyes roam meaningfully over Sendoh's body, lingering briefly over a few key places, and when his gaze returned to Sendoh's face, the spiky-haired boy's eyes were on fire._

_"How about a one-on-one?" Fujima asked._

_Sendoh's lips curled up into an altogether different kind of smile._

" " "

_They were all over each other as soon as they stepped inside the bedroom, clothes flying in every direction as their mouths greedily devoured each other. And when Fujima's hands finally met the bare flesh of Sendoh's ass, he nearly cried for joy._

_He fell to his knees before the spiky-haired boy, mouth closing around Sendoh's cock as his hands instantly moved to cup that lush backside. His fingers roamed every inch of those perfect globes of flesh... exploring, probing, pinching and squeezing... and he couldn't help but moan in delight around Sendoh's throbbing length. And when Sendoh's muscles clenched in response to the vibrations in his throat, he felt every movement in his hands, and moaned again, setting off a cycle of sensation that left both of them dizzy and reeling. Soon he felt Sendoh's fingers clench in his hair, the spiky-haired boy pushing his erection deeper down his throat as desperate groans grew louder... _

_And then Sendoh was coming in his mouth, and he gripped the boy's rear tight as he sucked him dry, feeling every spasm against his palms as Sendoh choked out strangled cries of ecstasy._

_And when Fujima finally let him go, the spiky-haired boy collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air._

_"Jesus Christ Fujima, how did you get so good at that?"_

_"Lots of long, hard, practice." he replied as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Sendoh's lap._

_"Oh yeah? How hard?" Sendoh asked._

_"Hard." Fujima replied, rubbing his... hard… length against Sendoh's crotch._

_Sendoh smirked and grabbed the older boy, rolling Fujima onto his back and rubbing his already re-hardening length against him._

_"This hard?" Sendoh asked._

_"Harder." Fujima hissed, wrapping his legs around Sendoh's back and crushing the boy's body to his own..._

" " "

"This hard enough for you?" Sendoh growled, pounding mercilessly into Fujima ass.

"Yes Sendoh-kun! That's it! Oh Yes! Do it to me!" Fujima screamed.

His hands gripped Sendoh's pistoning rear, pulling the spiky-haired boy to his body as if it could bring the boy impossibly deeper inside.

And then that beautiful backside started clenching, twitching and shaking under his palms as Sendoh came... and Fujima screamed, his climax spurting out in between their tightly locked bodies.

Sendoh collapsed on top of him, cock still buried inside, exhausted by the force of his release. Fujima accepted the younger boy's weight, his fingertips lightly stroking Sendoh's luscious backside.

After the spiky-haired boy had regained his breath he pulled out of Fujima and rolled on to his side. Fujima rolled with him, his hands never leaving Sendoh's rear. The younger boy chuckled.

"You've really got a thing for my ass don't you?"

Fujima grinned.

"Hell yeah. I've been wanting a piece of this for a long time." Fujima said, squeezing one of Sendoh's firm cheeks.

"Oh? Been perving on me have you?" Sendoh teased.

"Mmm. Every chance I get." Fujima drawled, giving one of Sendoh's cheeks a light spank. The younger boy drew in a sharp breath at the sensation and growled.

"You little hentai."

"And proud of it!" Fujima smirked, nipping at the spiky-haired boy's lower lip. Sendoh growled again and pushed him away, dipping his head to nibble on Fujima's ear. Fujima sighed and stretched his neck, giving the younger boy better access to the sensitive lobe, squirming in pleasure as Sendoh's hands languidly roamed his body.

"Damn I could barely wait for the game to be over today so I could get a good perv on you in the shower." Fujima murmured.

"And did you enjoy the show?" Sendoh breathed into his ear.

"Heh... I almost died when I saw you there, washing yourself... shit I'm getting hard now just thinking about it..."

"I know." Sendoh grinned, cupping Fujima's rising length and stroking it. Fujima gasped, his body trembling in response.

Then suddenly Sendoh pulled away, pushing Fujima face-down on the mattress and straddling his back. Fujima could feel the heat emanating from the other boy's flesh as he hovered over him.

"I have a confession to make..." Sendoh whispered into his ear.

"What?" Fujima asked breathlessly.

"I checked you out too." the spiky-haired boy replied.

"Really?" Fujima asked, surprised.

"Mmmm. As soon as I saw your cute little ass I wanted to stick my dick in it." Sendoh said, pressing his amazingly hardening-_again_ length in between Fujima's cheeks. Fujima gasped in surprise, and pushed back to rub against it with a moan. When Sendoh pulled away he whimpered in protest, but was ignored.

"It was so round..." Sendoh murmured, placing a soft kiss in between Fujima's shoulder blades. Fujima inhaled sharply, shivering at the touch…

"...so tight..." Sendoh continued as he slid his moist lips down Fujima's spine, pausing to leave more kisses on the way. Fujima arched his back with a moan, his fingers fisting in the bedsheets…

"...Cute curve..." the spiky-haired boy said, pressing a lingering kiss against the small of his back. Fujima gasped, his hips twitching involuntarily in response…

"I knew it would be soft..." the younger boy murmured, nuzzling his nose against the curve of Fujima's rear. And then Sendoh turned his face, pressing his cheek against Fujima's skin and rubbing against it. Fujima bit down on his lip, his cock throbbing hard…

"...like a baby's..." the spiky-haired boy breathed as he placed a wet kiss on that spot he had just nuzzled.

"Oh god..." Fujima whimpered.

Then Sendoh's hands pressed in between his thighs, parting his legs, and he felt the younger boy's weight settle in between them. Hot breath brushed against his skin as Sendoh came close again, and finally he felt the touch of Sendoh's tongue, slowly licking his rear, teeth nipping his cheeks playfully as wet lips massaged his flesh.

"oh _GOD_ Sendoh!" Fujima cried out. He began rubbing his erection against the mattress, the need building within making him gasp loudly with desperation.

"Tsk Tsk..." Sendoh scolded, lifting Fujima's hips up and away from the sweet friction, maneuvering him onto his knees.

"Please..." Fujima begged.

"Shhhh..." Sendoh crooned, and Fujima drew in a sharp breath of anticipation when he felt Sendoh's cock press against his thigh. But Sendoh ignored Fujima's plight, lost in his own world as he began to rub... rub his pulsing hot length against Fujima's rear, sliding it across smooth curves, thrusting up in between the two rounded globes of flesh...

"So soft..." Sendoh moaned.

"Ahhh... please..." he begged, his cock painfully hard in between his legs. He slid his hand down and gripped himself, hungry for friction... but Sendoh pulled his hand away.

"Not yet." Sendoh hissed.

"Please Sendoh! Touch me! Put it in! Something!" Fujima choked out desperately.

"Settle down." Sendoh growled, giving Fujima's ass a slap.

"AH!" Fujima gasped, his eyes widening in surprise...

No one had ever, _ever_ done that to _him_ before.

And he _LIKED_ it.

Fujima turned to look at Sendoh with a wanton gleam in his eye.

"Do it again." he said, lifting his backside in lewd encouragement.

His eyes burning fire, Sendoh brought his hand down again, leering at Fujima's jiggling flesh as his palm came into contact with it. Fujima gasped, his hips jerking in response, and his cock pulsing angrily in between his thighs.

And then Sendoh slapped his other cheek and Fujima cried out.

"Unh! Oh YES!"

Then Sendoh's hand roamed his stinging flesh, caressing it in apology. Fujima moaned, his hot skin now hyper-sensitive to the light touch. And then Sendoh's other hand slid down in between his legs, cupping his tight testicles and tugging on them. Fujima curled his back, mewling weakly in his throat.

And then Sendoh slapped him again and he cried out into the pillow, his cock twitching dangerously.

One more spank and Fujima threw his head back, his cum spurting out over the bed as he cried out loudly.

"Ooooo you naughty boy." Sendoh scolded, and he flipped Fujima onto his back, his tongue lapping at what pearly fluids remained. Fujima gasped at the sudden wetness on his flesh, moaning as moistness slowly caressed him back to reality. And then as his cock began to soften, Sendoh took it deep in his mouth, sucking on it almost painfully until it began to harden again.

"Oh shit Sendoh..." Fujima groaned as his fingers fisted in spiky hair. And then Sendoh's fingers pushed into him, stretching his still-loose and cum-filled hole. His hidden nerve was pressed and he cried out, his hips bucking up off the bed.

Then Sendoh sat back, pulling Fujima up and onto his lap. He wrapped Fujima's arms around his neck and grabbed his rear, lifting Fujima and guiding him down onto his length.

Fujima threw his head back and gasped, squirming as he grew accustomed to the sensation of being filled. And when Sendoh's head brushed against his special spot he gasped again.

"Ride me Fujima." Sendoh growled. And he gave Fujima's rear a firm spank to urge him into motion. The older boy yelped in delight, his hips jerking up, and instantly pushing down on Sendoh's cock, setting a fast pace.

"Ohhh... oh yeah..." Sendoh groaned, and he slapped Fujima's rear once more. Fujima yelped again and wriggled his hips in delight, impaling himself deeper onto that stiff length.

"Sendoh-kuuuuun..." Fujima moaned, throwing his head back as Sendoh's cockhead hit his spot again and again. He felt his body go weak from sensation, but then Sendoh gave him another spank, waking him from the stupor of pleasure and urging him to quicken his pace.

"Sendoh Ah! Sendoh!" Fujima gasped, writhing in Sendoh's lap.

"Faster Fujima, faster!" Sendoh commanded, spanking Fujima's rear a couple more times for good measure.

"Unh! _Uuuuunh_!" Fujima moaned, and clung even tighter to Sendoh's neck as he bounced faster and faster. He knew that he was moaning and yelping like a girl but he didn't care anymore. Sendoh was making him do and feel things that he had never even imagined... and he was loving every second of it.

"Oh _YEAH_ that's good Fujima... ride it... ride it _hard_ baby..." Sendoh groaned, spanking his ass raw. And each hard slap against his rear spurred him on, the pain so mixed with pleasure that he couldn't tell the difference anymore, only knowing that he wanted more... _more_...

"_MORE_ Sendoh-kun!" Fujima screamed. The spiky-haired boy groaned into Fujima's chest and began spanking him with almost every thrust. Fujima began screaming deliriously, wrapping his legs tightly around Sendoh's back and losing himself completely. And before he knew it he was coming, shooting out spasm after spasm of his climax as Sendoh's warm spunk filled him inside.

" " "

Fujima moaned into Sendoh's mouth as the spiky-haired boy's hands tenderly caressed his raw backside. Unable to help himself he clung to Sendoh even tighter, pressing his naked self against Sendoh's clothed body. The spiky-haired boy broke the kiss and chuckled.

"Maa, Maa Fujima-kun. I really have to go."

Fujima pouted. Sendoh laughed again and gave those pouty lips a quick peck.

"Be a good boy, ne Fujima-kun? Or the next time I see you, I'll have to punish you."

"Promise?" Fujima replied.

Sendoh gave him a naughty wink, and squeezed his tender cheeks. Fujima gasped. Grinning he rubbed himself against Sendoh again.

"You _know_ I'll be bad." Fujima said. The spiky-haired boy grinned right back at him.

"I'm counting on it." Sendoh replied, giving his ass one more slap. Fujima inhaled sharply as a shudder ran through his body... and by the time he recovered, Sendoh was already on his way out the door, giving him one last tantalizing glimpse of that still _so_-fresh behind.

_~ owari April 20 '03_


	12. more Baka Hentais (RuSen)

Title: more Baka Hentais...  
Pairing: RuSen  
Rating: R  
Genre: crack  
Word Count: 150 apx  
A/N: inspired by cheeky's Baka Hentai fics. responding to aki's pleas for more RuSen. lame attempt at humour ^^;;;

* * *

"ow..."

"Stay still."

"OW!"

"I said, stay still."

"ouch kaede! enough already!"

"akira, we've barely even started yet."

"but it huuuurts!"

"Fine. I'll stop."

"No no! keep going."

"Are you sure?"

*nods*

"okay..."

"mmmm- OUCH! dammit Kaede!"

"look, you were the one that wanted me to do this, so stop complaining."

"i can't help it, it's just... you don't seem to know what you're doing with that thing."

"well that's because you're the one who usually does it!"

"can't you be gentle?"

"i AM being gentle, but you keep pulling away!"

"maybe you should wet it more..."

"fine... wet enough?"

*nods*

"Now just relax and let me do my thing."

"okay." *schrunches eyes shut*

*rolls eyes, but resumes his strokes*

*Sendoh relaxes*

"is that better?"

"i guess..."

"hn."

"ahh... AH! OUCH!"

"that's it Akira, i give up. if you want a haircut go to a damn salon."

_~ owari March 25 '03_

you hentais, it was just a hair-comb. =P


	13. The Power Of Suggestion (ShoyoRukawa)

Title: The Power Of Suggestion  
Pairing: HanagHaseFujiRu...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, crack  
Word Count: 3450 apx  
Summary: The Shoyo boys teach Rukawa the rules of the game...

* * *

Rukawa stalked into the unfamiliar locker room and dumped his bag on the first bench he saw.

He plopped himself down next to it, frowning at the wall.

Things had definitely not turned out how he wanted today…

Go to Shoyo... challenge Hanagata to a one-on-one... win... leave…

Simple enough, right?

Wrong.

First of all, Hanagata wasn't even there. Some makeup class or test he had to take meant he had had to miss Saturday morning practice.

But then Fujima had offered to play him, and he thought, why not? Fujima was also a formidable opponent to conquer…

But he'd lost.

Kuso.

So he had more to learn. At least he had gotten a little better at accepting defeat.

But then surprisingly Hanagata had shown up after all, stopping by to see if the team was still practicing. And since that other guy Hasegawa was still hanging around they decided to play a friendly two-on-two, him and Fujima against Hasegawa and Hanagata.

Seemed like a good idea at the time... enjoy the opportunity to play with Fujima, and still challenge Hanagata… But he'd lost again.

No, things hadn't turned out right at all.

Stamina.

That's what he needed.

He was bloody exhausted right now. And his body felt like lead... like he was moving through water or something...

Water. Shower. Nice hot shower.

Rukawa released a deep sigh and wearily pulled off his shirt. Standing up unsteadily, he reached down to untie the drawstring of his shorts...

The door to the locker room swung open suddenly, and Hanagata walked in.

"Hey." he greeted when he saw Rukawa.

Rukawa gave the older boy an acknowledging nod.

Hanagata then strode over to a locker and opened it, pulling off his shirt and tossing it inside. Rukawa quickly turned his back, his cheeks flushing slightly as he worked on his drawstring.

"Good game Rukawa-kun."

"Aa." Rukawa replied, not turning around as he tried to make his shaking hands work.

"You've gotten a lot better."

Rukawa took the compliment silently, too busy concentrating on his fumbling fingers.

"You might've beaten us if you hadn't just played against Fujima."

Rukawa still didn't reply, not really knowing what to say... but at the moment even more perplexed by the unyielding drawstring of his shorts. How the hell did it get into this ridiculous knot?

"Need some help with that?"

Rukawa jumped at the proximity of the voice behind him, not realizing that Hanagata had come so near… Near enough for him to feel the older boy's breath on his bare back.

"Wha-What?"

"I said..." the bespectacled boy began, stepping so close that Rukawa could feel the heat from the other boy's skin... "Do you need some help with that?"

"N-no... I'm okay." Rukawa stammered, his gut jumping nervously.

"Relax Rukawa-kun, I just want to help." the older boy said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rukawa tensed at the feel of it on his bare skin, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move away. Then Hanagata reached down around his waist, and as the older boy's fingers went to work undoing his knot they brushed softly against his stomach.

Rukawa's breath hitched, but he remained still, not knowing how to react to the arms encircling his body, his skin tingling dangerously from the light touches near his navel and the steady breaths blowing against his neck. As the moments passed he found it extremely difficult to breathe, his pulse becoming increasingly louder in his ears, and he almost jumped again when he suddenly felt the weight of Hanagata's hands rest on either side of his waist.

"There, all done." Hanagata said, and he shivered at the low vibration of the older boy's voice so close to his ear.

"Th-Thanks." he managed to say.

"Don't mention it." Hanagata replied.

Then suddenly, instead of stepping away, the older boy stepped closer, pressing his body against Rukawa's back. Rukawa gasped in surprise... and his eyes widened even further when he felt something hard brush against his rear.

"Hanagata-san?" Rukawa flustered.

"Ne Rukawa-kun... you're really good-looking, you know that?"

Rukawa's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"I bet you hear that all the time though..."

What the hell was going on here?

"Demo... I wonder if you taste good too?"

And all of a sudden Hanagata's lips were on his skin, pressing against the dip between his neck and shoulder, and sucking ever-so-gently on the sensitive juncture. Rukawa gasped again. He started to step away but Hanagata's grip tightened on his waist, the older boy's teeth biting his flesh just slightly in warning before a soft tongue reached out to caress his skin. Rukawa froze, suddenly paralyzed by the movements of the warm mouth so skillfully working his flesh. Then those lips slowly began massaging their way up his neck and he gave in with a sigh, his exhausted body overwhelmed by sensation and his mind too tired too protest. And when Hanagata began nibbling on his earlobe, his arm reached up with a mind of its own, his fingers weaving into the older boy's hair and holding him close to his neck.

And then Hanagata's hands left Rukawa's waist, the rough pads of his fingertips sliding up slowly towards Rukawa's chest. When the older boy's fingers finally brushed against his nipples Rukawa inhaled sharply, the rosy buds hardening instantly. He arched his back as Hanagata teased them, pinching them and rolling them, and he bit his lip when he felt his length begin to harden in response.

Then Hanagata slowly slid his hands down Rukawa's stomach, tracing teasing circles with his fingertips on the way, and Rukawa shivered in anticipation, his breath quickening as he waited for what he knew was coming next. Finally the older boy's hands slipped into his shorts, brushing against his arousal, and Rukawa gasped loudly, his length now pulsing full and throbbing hard. And then Hanagata began rubbing him, stroking his length while cupping and kneading his testicles with his other hand, and Rukawa groaned, his hips beginning to rock into Hanagata's expert fingers.

The older boy moaned into his ear, and he felt hardness pressing into him from behind, rubbing against him in time with his thrusting hips. Rukawa pushed back harder, letting Hanagata rub deeper in between his cheeks, the feel of the older boy's length through the thin material of their shorts making him quiver and mewl with desire. The older boy groaned again and gripped him tighter, and when Rukawa finally felt that hot friction against his entrance a long, low moan escaped the depths of his throat.

"Oi! Starting without us?" a voice suddenly spoke.

Rukawa immediately froze. His sight focused, eyes widening when he saw the owner of the intruding voice...

Fujima was standing right in front of them, casually leaning against the lockers with an amused smirk on his face. And Hasegawa was standing right behind the Shoyo captain, peering at them from over Fujima's shoulder as he sucked on the chestnut-haired boy's neck, his hand cupping Fujima's crotch and rubbing the unmistakable bulge there.

Rukawa's cheeks flushed furiously in embarrassment. He squirmed, struggling to get away from Hanagata, but the older boy gripped his genitals tight, forcing him to stay still. Pinned where he was, his eyes frantically searched for an escape, desperately avoiding contact with the gleaming stares of the two other Shoyo players as he stood so vulnerably exposed and trapped.

"You know Rukawa-kun... around here we have certain rules for when someone challenges a game..." Hanagata spoke into his ear.

Rukawa froze again.

"Around here, if someone loses a challenge... they have to submit themselves to the winner." the older boy said.

"W-what?" Rukawa whispered shakily, disbelieving.

"It's true Rukawa-kun..." Fujima said.

Rukawa's eyes returned to Shoyo's captain, his cheeks flushing again as Hasegawa continued to massage Fujima's crotch, the taller boy's other hand now roaming under Fujima's shirt.

"...And you've lost to all three of us today." Hasegawa said, a meaningful gleam in his eyes.

Rukawa's eyes widened as he fully understood what the three boys were saying, and panic began creeping up in his chest. Fujima took a step towards him, Hasegawa following closely behind, and he began to struggle again.

"Don't worry Rukawa-kun. We won't bite... much." Fujima smirked. Teasingly Hanagata bit his shoulder, making him yelp in shock. Fujima snickered and Hasegawa leered at him.

"C'mon Rukawa-kun, you're too tired to fight this. And I promise you you'll enjoy it." Hanagata crooned soothingly into his ear. "Just relax, ne? Let us do the work." the older boy whispered, his hands beginning to pump Rukawa's still hard length again. A moan escaped Rukawa's lips before he could stop it and he bit his lip when he heard how needy it sounded. In no time at all, Hanagata's skilled fingers were stroking him into frenzy again, and he leaned back into the older boy's embrace, knowing that any resistance would be futile.

As soon as he relaxed, he felt Hanagata's lips curve up into a grin against his neck. Abruptly the older boy's hands left his crotch, and before he had a chance to protest they were at his waistband, slowly pushing his shorts down to expose his flushing erection. Rukawa blushed, and although he was looking away he could feel Fujima and Hasegawa's eyes burning over his body.

Then suddenly he felt another set of hands on his thighs, pulling his shorts all the way off. He looked down to see Fujima kneeling on the floor in front of him, licking his lips like a hungry cat as his eyes roamed his aroused flesh. And then the boy leaned close, mouth closing around his leaking cockhead and gently sucking on it. Rukawa groaned, his knees suddenly going weak, but Hanagata held him tight, supporting him. And then Fujima sucked him all the way in, and Rukawa cried out as his tip hit the back of the older boy's throat. After a stunned moment of pleasure, he felt Fujima begin a rhythm, sucking him and releasing him, bobbing his lips back and forth along his cock, and making him gasp with desperate ecstasy.

Through glazed eyes he saw Hasegawa come closer, pulling off his shirt on the way and throwing it aside. The older boy stood next to Rukawa, his hand going down to comb through Fujima's hair as he watched the boy take in Rukawa's length again and again. And then Hasegawa turned, leaning in close to Rukawa and licking the length of his neck. A long moan escaped Rukawa's throat, and Hasegawa pulled back, smirking at the response. And then the older boy bent over and started licking Rukawa's nipple, his hand going to the other side of Rukawa's chest and pinching the other waiting nub lightly, rolling it in his fingertips. Rukawa's head dropped back onto Hanagata's shoulder as he released another needy moan, incapable of controlling his reactions anymore. His fingers reached up to weave through Hasegawa's hair as he thrust himself deeper into Fujima's mouth, pushing back to rub against Hanagata's hard arousal.

"More..." he whimpered, not caring that he sounded like a wanton whore.

And then he felt his feet leaving the ground, the three boys lifting him and lying him down on the wide bench beside them, Fujima's mouth barely leaving his cock the whole way. The captain pushed Rukawa's legs back and he parted them wide, letting the older boy knead his thighs as his cock was sucked. Vaguely he noticed Hanagata and Hasegawa kneel down on either side of him, and soon he felt their hot mouths on his hard flesh, Hanagata licking at his shaft while Hasegawa sucked on his tip, Fujima's mouth moving down to suck on his sac. Wetness... divine wetness all over him... and he writhed when Fujima's tongue began licking at his tight ring, Hanagata's lips sliding down to cover his testicles. And then there were fingers, on his nipples, inside his thighs, inside his entrance... rubbing, kneading, pushing and teasing... he couldn't tell who was doing what anymore, but at this point he didn't care. He body was trembling, shaking in the throes of ecstasy...

And then he came, crying out fiercely as he sprayed himself all over Hasegawa's face.

In an instant Fujima and Hanagata were licking the other boy, greedily cleaning the pearly fluids off his face. And then they turned their attentions back to Rukawa's flesh, lapping at the last drops that remained.

"Mmmm..." Hanagata murmured. "You _do_ taste good..."

Rukawa 'hn-ed' as he collapsed back onto the bench, trying to regain his breath as the stars in his vision slowly cleared.

A few moments later he groaned, realizing that he was still hard and hungry for more...

Where did _this_ stamina come from all of a sudden?

He glared down at his still-stiff erection- but his eyes widened in shock when he saw an entirely new scene taking place in front of him...

Fujima was now kneeling on all fours on the bench in front of him, the pale curves of his rear exposed and rocking in the air as Hasegawa leaned over behind the boy and licked him inside. And in front of Fujima stood Hanagata, his shorts hanging off his hips as he thrust his erection in and out of Fujima's mouth. Rukawa gasped when he saw its length, suddenly not minding that he was ready for more.

The bespectacled boy heard the sound and turned his eyes onto Rukawa, smirking when he noticed where Rukawa's eyes were fixed. He pulled himself out of Fujima's mouth, standing back to push his shorts off completely. Fujima stood up off the bench, and Hanagata kneeled back on it, positioning himself in front of Rukawa and draping Rukawa's legs around his waist. By the time the older boy pressed his tip against his entrance, Rukawa was shaking with need.

He cried out when that stiff hardness finally penetrated him, easily finding his hidden spot inside. Without further ado the bespectacled boy began rocking his hips, his thrusts long and slow for his lengthy member. And Rukawa met those thrusts eagerly, gasping as the older boy's length filled him again and again and again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the remainder of Fujima's clothes tossed onto the floor, Hasegawa kneeling down in front of the other boy as his palm rubbed the curve of Fujima's flushing pink erection. Then Hasegawa's mouth closed in on Fujima's cock, and the Shoyo captain cried out, his fingers fisting in Hasegawa's spiky hair...

Unconsciously Rukawa reached down, stroking his throbbing erection in time with the thrusting of Fujima's hips. Hanagata growled and began thrusting faster inside him, and he tightened his legs around the older boy, pulling him deeper. And then Rukawa saw Hasegawa's fingers at Fujima's rear, pushing in and out in time with his mouth, making the smaller boy writhe and whimper and squirm. Rukawa mewled hungrily at the sight and Fujima's eyes flew open, locking on him as he clutched his own erection in mid-stroke. The older boy's eyes glinted and he put his hand on Hasegawa's shoulder, gently pushing the other boy away. Through a lust-filled haze of slow motion Rukawa watched Fujima come closer, and he whimpered when he felt Hanagata pry his hands off of his aching length. And then Fujima was straddling his lap, and he felt his cock being guided towards Fujima's ready and waiting entrance. Suddenly Fujima pressed down, impaling himself onto Rukawa with a cry of delight, and Rukawa gasped from the unbelievable tightness around his length.

And then Hanagata began thrusting again, rocking their three bodies in unison, and Rukawa groaned, the dual sensations of pulsing hot hardness and warm velvet friction surrounding him driving him to madness.

Dazedly he saw Hanagata's hands reach around from behind Fujima, and the smaller boy reached his arms up, entwining them around Hanagata's neck as the bespectacled boy stroked his body. And then Hasegawa came back into view, kneeling on the floor beside them, bending over to take Fujima's length in his mouth again. Rukawa struggled to find his sanity as he watched the spectacle before him, his own moans lost in a chorus of groans and gasps from the other Shoyo players.

And then Hasegawa leaned back and stood up, his pants hanging down as he stroked himself, watching the boys on the bench. Rukawa's eyes widened again, shocked by the impressive girth of Hasegawa's aroused member, and the older boy smirked at his reaction. And then Fujima leaned over, taking the tip of Hasegawa's girth into his mouth to play with it, letting his tongue hang out to sloppily slide and swirl around the leaking head.

Rukawa mewled hungrily, his own mouth hanging open in invitation as his tongue unconsciously rubbed over his own lips, sliding against his teeth and the insides of his mouth as his desire grew. Hasegawa's eyes burned at his wanton display, his fingers fisting tightly in Fujima's hair. And then Rukawa reached out, caressing Hasegawa's clenched thigh with a needy whimper, his hand sliding up to cup the older boy's sac. Hasegawa's eyes glinted lecherously at the touch, and he pulled away from Fujima, straddling himself over Rukawa's chest.

Then, taking his purple-dark cock in his hand, Hasegawa rubbed its tip against Rukawa's nipple, wetting it with his precum. Rukawa arched his back and gasped heavily, squirming as the tight nub was teased. He bit his lip against a groan when Hasegawa brought his cock to his other nipple, his eyes burning almost defiantly into the older boy's as it was given the same treatment. Then Hasegawa leaned back, and Rukawa's gaze was drawn downwards as the older boy began to pump his own length, fondling his balls with his other hand.

"You see this?" Hasegawa asked, continuing to stroke himself as he slid closer, "…this is for you." the older boy said, leering at him. Rukawa moaned, licking his lips in anticipation, transfixed by the play of fingers over that thick, dark flesh.

Finally Hasegawa leaned over, and taking Rukawa's hands the spiky-haired boy pinned them over Rukawa's head, his cock hanging right over Rukawa's face. And then Hasegawa pressed his tip against Rukawa's lips, throwing his head back with a hiss as he pushed himself into Rukawa's mouth.

Rukawa's mewls were drowned out by the loud cries and moans of the three boy's above him, and he writhed in ecstasy as he surrendered himself completely to sensation... Hanagata's length thrusting fast and hard inside him... Fujima riding him, so tight and warm around him... Hasegawa deep in his throat, so smooth against the walls of his mouth... and he closed his eyes, letting them use his body with such deliciously reckless abandon, waves of pleasure washing through him from everywhere... He began moaning deep in his throat and Hasegawa cried out, the older boy's hips twitching at the vibrations around his cock. He looked down at Rukawa, and their eyes locked again.

But there was something different... Hasegawa's eyes... Were they... blue?

Rukawa looked up in confusion at the spiky-haired boy...

Spiky-haired...?

His mind started to scream at him, forcing him to focus, to remember something... Panic rose up in his chest... He heard a voice in his head... calling to him...

He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to focus on it...

"...Kaede..."

Oh shit.

"...Kaede!"

Akira's voice.

His eyes flew open...

And through the dim light of his bedroom he saw his boyfriend's worried face looking down at him.

"Daijoubu Kaede?" Sendoh asked, his voice full of concern.

Rukawa couldn't reply, momentarily stunned and panting for air.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were moaning in your sleep..." Sendoh asked as he leaned closer.

Rukawa shuddered when he felt his boyfriend's body pressing against his own, cool skin against his hot and heaving chest...

"Kae- Mmmph!"

Suddenly Rukawa pulled Sendoh down, locking their lips together in a greedy kiss. He flipped Sendoh onto his back and straddled him, pressing his rock hard arousal against the older boy's crotch. Sendoh moaned, desire instantly finding its way into his surprised eyes. Hungrily Rukawa's lips found the older boy's chest, attacking Sendoh's nipples sloppily with his mouth and tongue.

"Maa Kaede... not that I'm complaining, but what's going on here?" Sendoh chuckled.

"Make love to me Akira... Now." Rukawa growled.

"But I thought you wanted to rest before you went to Shoyo tomorrow-"

"Changed my mind. Not going anymore."

"But-"

"Shut up Akira and fuck me senseless!" Rukawa demanded.

Sendoh grinned. That porno he'd left in Rukawa's VCR seemed to have done the trick.

_~ owari May 11 '03_

* * *

I was gifted an amazing fanart by Chache for writing this fic for her. It's in the gallery at my LiveJournal if you dare (the-diggler dot livejournal dotcom), it's a little nsfw ;)


	14. Because The Night (RuSenRu)

Title: Because The Night  
Pairing: RuSenRu  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: fluff, angst? sort-of songficish  
Word Count: 1,600 apx  
Summary: Sendoh And Rukawa. Late at night. In bed. Erasing the doubt in between.  
A/N: Title and lyrics are from the Patti Smith song covered by 10,000 Maniacs.

* * *

_Take my hand, as the sun descends_  
_Hold me close, and try and understand  
The way I feel under your command_

It's dark in our bedroom. Cool. It must be late, because outside the night is still and silent, and the only thing I can hear is the sound of my own breathing.

And his.

Or maybe I just imagine that I can hear him, breathing in and out, making his chest rise and fall beneath mine while I lie across him.

Maybe I can hear his pulse too, beating strong underneath my hand, that's resting over his heart...

I lift my head from the pillow of his shoulder and check to see if he's awake. Pale blue shards of moonlight slice through the blinds, weakly illuminating the features of his face... but I can still see him well enough.

He's got that look again.

That thing in his eyes that's telling me that-

"I love you."

My breath falters imperceptibly.

"I love you so much." he says again, like he's done countless times before.

And like countless times before, all I can do is stare at him. Marvel at him. Amazed that this person, this thing of beauty, could feel this way for me. And as I get lost in the different flecks of blue in his eyes my chest starts to do funny things, like it's expanding and constricting at the same time, exploding and imploding. It's enough to make me look away.

So my eyes move elsewhere, maybe at the line of his jaw, up to where it meets his ear... his hair, the way it falls onto the pillow, framing his face... the bridge of his nose, crinkling as his brows furrow... his lips, full and pink, lower lip curving in as he bites down on it- don't do that...

I lean forward and kiss him, pulling that lip away from his teeth and caressing the abused flesh with my tongue. He sighs and his hands slide up the bare skin of my back, sending shivers through my body as he holds me close. And my chest starts to do that thing again. And it's enough to make me pull away.

He protests at first, tries to restore the connection of our lips, but I barely even notice as I again get lost in those tiny flecks of blue. And so he gives up and rests back on the pillow, and with each tiny movement he unknowingly entrances me even further. Brows furrow once more, nose crinkles, and again he bites his lip. But it's all a little different this time. Well, it's different everytime... but this time there's something about it that makes me uneasy.

And just as I think that, his lips part and he takes in a quick breath, as if he's about to speak, but it's a second or two before he actually does.

"I..."

I look at him and wait. He turns away, suddenly unable to look me in the eye.

"I need to know..." His words trail off, as if there was more to the sentence, but maybe he just couldn't say it. Or maybe that really was all he wanted to say. I don't know. As well as we know each other, the fact is, we aren't psychic.

But then I look at him with his brow crinkling and his lip biting, and I know what it is. And I think he has to be the biggest idiot ever if he hasn't worked it out already. But then again, I said it myself, we aren't psychic.

"Please..." he whispers, the need in his voice screaming volumes to me.

I put my hand on his cheek and make him turn to look at me. And what I see in his eyes freezes me to my core. What could I possibly say to make that uncertainty, that fear, that doubt go away?

I find myself biting my own lip now, my own brows furrowing as I fall onto him and hold him tight. But this time he doesn't embrace me back. I find my breath coming shorter, more difficult as I feel panic spreading through me, and before I know what I'm doing I'm kissing him. All over his neck. And his ear. Little short kisses of panic all over his shoulder. And down his chest. He whimpers when my breath covers his nipple, and I feel his fingers in my hair as I bring my mouth close, my lips pressing down again and again. And then I slide over to the other side of his chest, and he moans when my mouth comes down again, this time more desperate, more thirsty. Another moan and I suddenly feel the urge to bite. Fingers tighten in my hair as he gasps, but I'm already apologizing with my tongue.

And that's when I feel him. Just a slight brush against my stomach, already hard, wet, waiting. I bring my hand down and close around him, and he arches his back with a gasp. I squeeze and he whimpers, and I watch as his eyes clench shut and he tosses his head. Beautiful.

But then those eyes open and he looks at me, questioningly, and I realize that I've stopped, mesmerized with watching him. Another moment passes between our locked eyes, and then I'm bending down, bringing my kisses lower and lower, until I'm parting his legs and tasting him. He groans and I take in more, slowly, moving, sliding.

I reach a hand out towards his voice and find wetness, pushing my fingers in his mouth, rubbing against his tongue. He seems to like it, because he makes little sounds deep in his throat as he responds, and when I pull my hand away he makes this complaining noise. But it turns into a gasp of surprise when he feels those fingers pressing below, in between his legs. I lift my eyes to meet with his again, and he opens his legs wider, inviting.

I push, and he stifles a cry. I suck and he relaxes. I push again and he squirms, but he's already getting used to it. Push once more and he cries out, this time with pleasure, and I stroke him there as I look up at his astonished face.

I reach down in between my own legs, and find myself ready. Funny I hadn't really noticed before, so busy I was with pleasing him. But I'm fully aware of my own desire now as I spread my own wetness over myself.

He whimpers with need as he watches me and soon I lean over him, pressing myself in between his legs. A slow push, a choked gasp, and I'm inside, and his tight soft heat is so unbelievable that I want to die right there. And when I finally regain my breath I lift my head to look at him. He smiles and wraps himself around me, taking more of me inside. And I begin to push. And I want to die again.

I look down at him with awe, that I could feel this way inside him, that he would give himself to me in this way, and all of a sudden I want to hold him forever, protect him from anything that might harm him, including me.

And I understand now, why he needs reassurance.

And I pray that as I thrust into him, he feels at least a fraction of what I feel when he's inside me, because then I know it'll be okay.

_with doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns_

But even as I hold myself back, fearful of tearing him, he pulls me close, urging me on, just as I did the first time he took me. And so I obey his cries for more, and I let myself go, and all he can do is cling to me, hang on to me like it's the end of the world. And as he screams my name over and over amidst incoherent cries for more, I know... I know he's at that place where there is only me, thrusting inside him, making him feel like nothing he's ever felt before... only me, the center of his universe, the completion of his fragmented soul, the meaning of the word forever. Only me... the way I feel when he's inside me.

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command_

He screams my name one last time and I feel him tightening around me, his release spraying against my stomach, and I come. I come and I come and I come, filling him with everything I have, every last piece of myself, all for him.

_Without you, oh I cannot live,  
forgive the yearning burning  
I believe it's time to heal, to feel_

Afterwards, I open my eyes, and notice the change in the room, the clear blue light of dawn.

I look down and see him, hair spread against the pillow, framing his face, smiling, glowing...

Again I'm in awe, amazed, marveling at him. And again it's all different and new.

My lips part to find the breath I've suddenly lost, but instead I find myself speaking, shaking...

"Akira..."

And so now I'm the one asking, with furrowed eyebrows and searching eyes, if he knows how much I-

"It's okay Kaede. You don't have to say it, and I don't have to hear it anymore, because now... I know."

He smiles at me, and kisses me, and I sigh, falling asleep in his arms as a new sun rises, bathing us in its warmth.

__

Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed until the morning comes  
Hold me close, and try and understand  
The way I feel under your command

~ owari May 19 '03

* * *

Because The Night

_Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, and try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed_

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now..._

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

_Have I a doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, a telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes_

_Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now..._

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_

_With love we sleep,  
with doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns  
Without you, oh I cannot live,  
forgive the yearning burning  
I believe it's time to heal, to feel,  
so take me now, take me now, take me now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_


	15. Shadows And Dreams (poem)

Title: Shadows And Dreams [poem]  
Pairing: intended to be SenRu from Sendoh's pov, but it can be for anyone, it's not specific.  
Rating: PG-13 citrus  
Genre: romance, angst

* * *

_cover you in my embrace  
worship the shapes that create your face  
let me devour your lips with mine  
kneel and hail this flesh divine_

speak, speak, say my name  
your eyes burn me like a flame  
speak, speak, say my name  
tell me this is more than just a game

softness in my wildest dreams  
you bring out my loudest screams  
how easily you stroke this fire  
maddening me with blind desire

speak, speak, say my name  
your eyes burn me like a flame  
speak, speak, say my name  
tell me this is more than just a game

eyes awake and you are gone  
every day i curse this dawn  
you never say what i need to hear  
but still i wish to feel you near

speak, speak, say my name  
your eyes burn me like a flame  
speak, speak, say my name  
tell me this is more than just a game

sun goes down and you arrive  
suddenly i feel alive  
the dance resumes, plays with my mind  
when will i know what lies behind?

speak, speak, say my name  
your eyes burn me like a flame  
speak, speak, say my name  
tell me this is more than just a game

__

~ Feb 28 '03


	16. So You Wanna Be (HET)

Title: So You Wanna Be A Porn Star...  
Pairing: HET!  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: squick/crack humor.  
Word Count: 680 apx  
Summary: Haruko stumbles upon a very disturbing scene.  
A/N: someone asked me to write het. i thought about trying it, but this was a close as i could get ^^;;;

* * *

Haruko sighed in boredom as she turned off her stereo and got into bed. Her parents were away for the weekend and she was supposed to be spending the night at Fuji's house, but her friend had called to cancel because she had to go to a family dinner. Oh well, they would see each other tomorrow.

Haruko sighed again and turned on her side to get more comfortable, snuggling deeper into her sheets. She had almost drifted into blissful sleep when she heard the front door close and the familiar sounds of movement in the kitchen. Her brother must be home from his study session. She looked over at her clock, and seeing the lateness of the hour she frowned. Really, her brother studied too hard. And on a Friday night too. Mou.

Haruko rolled over again and tried to get back to sleep.

But then, just as she started to drift again, her brother turned on the television. And probably because he thought he was home alone, he had the volume up at its normal level, which was too loud for her to be able to sleep. Haruko groaned inwardly, realizing she was going to have to get out of her oh-so-comfortable bed and go all the way downstairs to ask her brother to turn the volume down.

Slowly she dragged herself up, put on her house slippers, and padded down the stairs half-asleep. But halfway down the staircase she heard a noise that stopped her in her tracks, instantly wide-eyed and awake.

She blushed.

Was her brother watching... one of _those_ movies?

"Mmmm... feels so good... "

Wait a minute. That wasn't the tv. That sounded like her brother! Her blush instantly darkened even further. Was her brother... Ie! She didn't want to think about it! Gross! But then...

"Ooooh Take_no_ri!" she heard a female voice moan, and she instantly covered her mouth to prevent the yelp that threatened to come out of it. Eep! Her brother wasn't alone!

"Aaahhh... so wet... unhnhhh"

Haruko froze in horror, the soft groans and harsh breathing coming from the living room detailing the situation quite vividly, and she cringed when she heard the undeniable sound of skin slapping in time with the creaking of the couch. And then it got worse...

"Mmm... OH! Takenori! I love the way you feel... ahhh... inside... oooooooh" the female voice moaned. And Haruko's eyes went wide again. It wasn't so much the shock of how vocal the girl was, while that _was_ shocking... No, the real shock was that voice sounded _very_ familiar. But she couldn't believe it! She didn't _want_ to believe it! It just _couldn't_ be.

She had to know.

Overwhelmed by some demon of curiosity, Haruko found the courage to sneak towards the entrance of the living room, and dared to take a quick glance in.

She pulled back less then a second later, having seen enough, the image still burning against the backs of her eyelids; her very naked brother lying on top of a very naked Ayako... the managaress' legs wrapped around her brother's very naked, pistoning rear.

Haruko stood frozen in horror as the abomination continued in the living room.

"Oh god give it to me Takenori! Break me apart with your huuugge-"

Haruko slammed her hands against her ears, her reflexes kicking in to save her from losing her already-fragile innocence forever. But it wasn't enough. Through her palms she heard her brother roar, his grunting growing louder and faster, egged on by Ayako's screams.

She fled. As quietly as she could. Up the stairs and into her room, burying her head into her pillow to force out the atrocity from her ears and hopefully her mind.

Think happy thoughts Haruko... Think puppies and kittens and frolicking through a field of daisies... Spending time with friends and watching Rukawa play basketball- Wait! No! No basketball, no gyms, no captains and manageress' humping like porn-stars on our living room couch! ARRRGHHHHH! Ok, better think about nothing. Nothing at all. Nooothing! lalalalaa!

The horror.

_~ owari April 15 '04_


	17. Down The Rabbit-Hole (SenHanaSen)

Title: Down The Rabbit-Hole  
Pairing: SenHanaSen  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: AU-ish, smut.  
Word Count: 5,800 apx.  
Summary: Sendoh's obsession with the mysterious Hanamichi is getting out of control, and a clue to solving his dilemma comes his way... but where will it lead him?  
A/N: Sakuragi is kinda OOC in this... but that's where all the fun is ^_~

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Sendoh muttered to himself.

Looking down at the small piece of paper in his hand Sendoh examined it for anything other than the time and street address that was scrawled across it. The scant amount of information had led him here, to Shohoku, to a relatively busy street in a commercial area with nothing out of the ordinary or particularly enlightening going on. For the millionth time he wondered exactly what he was supposed to be looking for, but no answers presented themselves, and didn't look like they were about to. How had he gotten into this? Oh yeah. It had all started a week ago...

_"Sendoh." _

_Noisy chatter and tinny clinking sounds from eating utensils against plates filled the air as the spiky-haired boy continued to stare out the cafeteria window._

_"Sennndooooh…" Koshino called again. And again received no response._

_"Sendoh!" he yelled._

_"Huh? What? Yes? Huh?" Sendoh came stammering to attention. Koshino raised an eyebrow._

_"Have you heard a word of what I've been saying?" he asked. Sendoh grinned sheepishly, a hand going to the back of his head._

_"Sorry Kosh, I guess I'm a little out of it today, I didn't get much sleep last night."_

_"Oh?" Koshino smirked. "Had a hot date?"_

_"No! No, of course not." Sendoh replied._

_"Don't tell me you were actually up studying?" the other boy mocked._

_"No, nothing like that."_

_"Then what?" Koshino prodded, already having a good idea what the likely scenario was. _

_Sendoh blushed._

_"I... I just couldn't sleep is all." he said. _

_Koshino sighed in exasperation._

_"I know; You were up all night thinking about a certain redhead and, shall we say, 'relieving the tension' ...ne? NE?" he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Kosh!" Sendoh exclaimed. The other boy laughed._

_"You are just TOO predictable these days Sendoh." _

_Sendoh groaned, plunking his head heavily onto the table._

_"What else am I supposed to do? I haven't been on a date in forever." he muttered._

_"So GO on a date." Koshino replied._

_"I can't. It's not the same anymore. I just can't enjoy myself." Sendoh said, sighing. _

_Koshino frowned at the dejection in his friend's voice._

_"You know, you really should get over it already. This isn't healthy."_

_"I've tried Kosh... I don't think I can." Sendoh said quietly. _

_Koshino's frown deepened. _

_"Hi Koshino-san! Sendoh-san!" Hikoichi greeted, appearing at their table and interrupting the gloom with his perkiness. Koshino smiled at the younger boy while Sendoh continued to wallow, forehead pressed firmly to the table surface._

_"Ne Koshino-san, what's wrong with Sendoh-san?" the younger boy asked, sitting down._

_"Oh, he's just mooning over that Sakuragi idiot again." Koshino replied._

_"Oh." Hikoichi mouthed in understanding. Sendoh sighed._

_"He's so beautiful… So funny… So talented… So beautiful…"_

_"You said that one already." Koshino said. Sendoh ignored him._

_"If only I had a chance! Then maybe I could do something about it! Get it out of my system!" Sendoh whimpered._

_"You know sempai, it's been a year since Sakuragi's last rejection, and I haven't heard anything about him and any girls since then… maybe he's decided to give them up altogether?" Hikoichi offered. Sendoh raised his head._

_"You think?" he asked, his voice hopeful._

_"Why don't you talk to him or something sempai? Get to know him, maybe then you can find out." _

_Sendoh appeared to think about it for a second, but then his shoulders sagged._

_"But what if I do get to know him, and then I find out he's still into girls after all… I know if I spend time with him I'll want him even more, so it'll REALLY suck then if I can't have him. No, maybe it's better to just keep it a fantasy."_

_"You mean 'obsession'" Koshino snorted. Sendoh groaned, his head banging down onto the table again. Hikoichi brows furrowed in sympathy for his spiky-haired senior._

_"Hey I know!" Koshino suddenly exclaimed. "Hikoichi!" he said, clamping his hand down on the younger boy's shoulder and making him jump in his seat. "You're like a super-spy right?" Koshino asked._

_"Huh?" Hikoichi looked at the older boy, confused._

_"You're always off collecting information and stuff about people aren't you?" Koshino prompted._

_"Yes, but... it's not really spying..." Hikoichi protested._

_"It's the same thing." Koshino said, waving his hand in dismissal. "So couldn't you spy on Sakuragi for Sendoh, find out if the man's got a chance or not?" Koshino asked, grinning like he'd just invented sliced bread._

_"I dunno sempai… Sakuragi-san is kinda scary… it might be dangerous…" Hikoichi said._

_"Oh come on Hikoichi, look at the man!" Koshino said, gesturing at the still-whimpering spiky-haired boy. Sendoh looked up from the table, pouting pitifully from underneath his teary puppy-dog eyes. Hikoichi still looked unsure._

_"Then do it for the team! How's this whimpering, moaning, mess of a man supposed to lead us to an inter-high victory?!"_

_"Hey!" Sendoh protested indignantly._

_"And how about all of us poor teammates that have to put up with his constant raving and whining about that redheaded baka? It's getting so bad that I'm starting to have nightmares about giant Sakuragi's coming to get me with their killer basketballs! And it's usually giant Taoka-sensei's!" _

_Koshino paused as all three boys shuddered. _

_"Ne Hikoichi… " Koshino whimpered, turning his own pair of puppy-dog eyes onto the younger boy. "Save my sanity… Do it for me…" he said, tugging on the younger boy's arm. Hikoichi blushed._

_"O-Okay… I'll do it." Hikoichi finally gave in._

_"Yatta!" both Sendoh and Koshino exclaimed, Koshino hugging the younger boy and making him blush even harder while Sendoh grinned his first genuine smile in a long time. _

So here he was, a week later, standing on some random sidewalk in Shohoku, led here by this small strip of paper that Hikoichi had given to him yesterday. The boy had looked more frazzled than usual, telling him nothing except that it held the answers to what he wanted to know. So he had come.

He hadn't gotten any answers yet though. And the designated time had passed.

But he decided to wait anyway. He didn't have anything better to do at the moment but go home and mope, so he would rather hang around just in case the answer to ending said useless moping happened to present itself after all.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

Fifteen...

...Twenty...

And yet Sendoh waited, fidgeting restlessly on the sidewalk as people passed him by, going about their normal business with nothing more than the occasional glance tossed his way.

But then, just when Sendoh was seriously thinking about giving up and going home, he saw something that he wouldn't be able to miss anywhere - A shock of red hair standing head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd, belonging to none other than the boy who consumed his thoughts all day and all night long - Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Sendoh gaped. Even from this distance the redhead looked delicious, loose white t-shirt outlining the defined muscles of his shoulders, jeans hugging those long, long legs in all the right places... This was it. This had to be what he was been waiting for.

Good thing Hanamichi didn't notice him, the way he was openly ogling the redhead and quite possibly drooling all over himself. He finally snapped out of it though, when he suddenly realized that the redhead was about to vanish from his sight. Limbs springing into motion he followed, keeping a safe distance so that he could watch the redhead without being noticed. After all, he still didn't really know what he was supposed to do at this point, if he was supposed to approach the redhead or something... But he could've done that anytime already, so there had to be something more to this. He just had to be patient.

And he'd never had an opportunity like this before, to observe the redhead so openly, so he was loving every minute of it. He watched mesmerized as Hanamichi strolled down the sidewalk, not a care in the world, and paid close attention when the redhead stopped occasionally to look at something inside a shop. It seemed that Hanamichi liked to read manga, stopping to flip through some books on a stand outside one store. Sendoh avidly observed every expression on Hanamichi's face as he read, learning that the redhead's brows furrowed when he concentrated, at the same time biting his lip in the most adorable manner. Hanamichi also seemed to like action movies, stopping to look at the poster for one coming out soon. It was a movie Sendoh was looking forward to watching himself. Maybe if things went right, he could ask Hanamichi to watch it with him. Though if things went right, he probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on the movie much at all...

Suddenly someone loudly called out the redhead's name, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a bunch of guys whom he recognized from their basketball games, who usually sat in the crowd and cheered the redhead on. The rowdy group of boys seemed to be good friends with Hanamichi, kidding around noisily with him as they took over the sidewalk, completely ignoring the disapproving stares that more than a few people gave them. Hanamichi's face absolutely lit up when he was with his friends, and his laugh... it was so infectious that Sendoh wanted to laugh with him, even though he didn't know what was so funny.

The group eventually disappeared into a Pachinko arcade, but Sendoh didn't follow. Sighing heavily, he leaned back against a lamppost, looking up at the already dark sky, and tried to process everything that had happened. So far he hadn't seen anything that helped his situation, in fact it was making it worse. The short time he'd spent spying on the redhead was already affecting him strongly, having to watch the redhead laugh and hang out with his friends from afar, sheer torture. He had so wanted to be at the redhead's side, joking around with him... had so wanted to kiss the redhead silly every time he'd smiled. Heh. Kissing was just the beginning of things he wanted to do to Hanamichi. But he wouldn't let himself start thinking about that, not out here in the open like this.

He should probably leave now, before it was too late... before everything became too much to deal with, too much to have to forget.

He stepped away from the lamppost, turning to go- but just as he did the arcade door opened, and the barrage of noise that poured out of it grabbed his attention back... and that was when he saw Hanamichi coming out, alone.

Despite his previous resolve to leave, Sendoh found himself following the flame-haired boy again. He just couldn't help it anymore! Sendoh laughed bitterly at himself. Guess Koshino would have to add 'stalker' to the list of whimpering, moaning, useless mess of a man.

He kept his distance as the redhead led him through town, passing restaurants, cafes, and bars while patrons milled about dressed for a night of relaxation and reveling. But then they turned a corner, away from the bright lights and noise, and began walking down a relatively dark and quiet street. He wondered what they were doing here in this seemingly deserted part of town, but kept following, almost hypnotized by the redhead's long strides, thankful for the dark sky aiding his cover. Eventually he began to hear the faint strains of muffled music pumping from the direction Hanamichi was heading, and realized that this place wasn't as deserted as it seemed.

Then all of a sudden, Hanamichi stripped off his white t-shirt, sticking it in the back of his jeans' waist and letting the rest hang out in a tail.

Sendoh gasped in shock, nearly tripping over his own feet.

He watched dumfounded and drooling as the redhead sauntered up to the door from which the music was coming from, greeting the bouncer outside like they were old friends.

It wasn't until Hanamichi disappeared inside that he found his legs again, snapping his jaw back shut and giving himself a shake... And then he followed, determined to play out this curiouser and curiouser mystery.

He began walking towards the door, the bouncer eyeing him critically. A small rush of panic gripped him when he suddenly realized that he was underage and didn't have any ID... but he was on a mission, so he took a deep breath, and maintained his course.

"Hey, hang on a sec." the bouncer growled, pushing a large hand against Sendoh's chest and stopping him when he tried to go in.

"Yes?" Sendoh said, flashing him a nervous smile. The burly man raised an eyebrow, eyeing him up and down. Sendoh looked down at himself, wondering if maybe there was some kind of a dress code. But then he remembered what Hanamichi was wearing, or rather, _wasn't_ wearing, and decided that couldn't be the problem. The man turned away and Sendoh fidgeted nervously, wondering if he should run, but the prospect of the gorgeous redhead waiting inside gave him the courage to stay put.

The next thing he knew, he was drenched in ice-cold water.

Sendoh sputtered, staring at the apparently insane bouncer holding an empty pitcher in his hand. The bouncer merely grinned at him, gold fillings twinkling at him in the darkened doorway. Then the man reached out towards his head, and Sendoh reflexively flinched away, but to his surprise the man merely ruffled his hair a few times, messing up the now wet strands.

"There. _Now_ you look hot." the burly man said.

Sendoh blinked owlishly a few times, then looked down at himself, his loose black t-shirt and bluejeans now clinging to every inch of his skin.

"And _now_ you can go in." the man grinned. Sendoh looked back up at him, eyes still wide and wondering what surreal universe he had found himself in. He watched the bouncer warily as he inched his way past, not quite sure what strange craziness the man might try next.

But as soon as the door opened he no longer had the capacity to worry, his senses overwhelmed and bombarded with loud music, smoky air, and flashing lights. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Men everywhere.

Not a woman in sight.

He thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

This was it! This was really really it! What he'd been looking for! Because if Hanamichi was in a place like this, then surely he had _some_ kind of chance!

He immediately began looking for the redhead, determined to make his move now. Finally he spotted him at the bar, chatting closely with the bartender, and started making his way over.

But then, when he was halfway there, some guy showed up next to the redhead, whispering in his ear and grabbing his ass. Sendoh growled in his throat, but instead of punching him in the face like he'd hoped the redhead would, Hanamichi smiled, apparently knowing the guy.

And quite well.

As the two took off towards the dance floor Sendoh slinked the rest of the way to the bar, totally dejected. He didn't have _any_ luck did he? Just when he found out that Hanamichi was into guys, he found out that the redhead already _had_ a guy. Dammit.

"Hey, why the long face?"

Sendoh looked up, the bartender giving him an inquiring look from across the counter. He glanced over at the... _preoccupied_ redhead again, and let out a despondent sigh.

"Ahhhh." the bartender said, nodding in understanding.

"Here. Have a drink. On the house." the man said, plunking a cold one down in front of him.

"Thanks. That's just what I need." Sendoh said, taking a swig. Sitting down on an empty bar stool, he leaned back against the counter, watching the redhead dance in the distance. It was about the most delicious thing he'd ever seen with his own two eyes. The way the redhead moved his hips... it was a veritable wet dream come true. Sendoh wished it was him the redhead was pressed up to and rubbing against, but he supposed it just wasn't meant to be.

"Feisty one, that Sakuragi... no one can seem to hold him down." the bartender commented.

Wait a minute.

Sendoh whipped around.

Did that mean...? Could Hanamichi still be available?!

There was a God after all!

Sendoh took another deep gulp of his beer, building up his courage again. When he was done with his drink, he would go over there and ask the redhead to dance. Yeah.

Plunking down the empty bottle on the counter, he stepped off his bar stool... but as soon as he put his feet on the ground, he almost fell over, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He shook his head against the feeling, trying to get a grip on himself. Something was very wrong here. One beer was definitely not enough to have this effect on him. His vision started swimming, the music becoming a blur in his ears... but he could've sworn he saw Hanamichi walking towards him, just before he blacked out.

" " "

Sendoh blinked his eyes open, feeling disoriented and head-woozy. For a moment he couldn't understand why it felt like he had a hangover, minus the pounding headache, until he remembered what had happened at that club. Eyes flying open he looked around at where he was, and found himself lying on a bed in an dimly lit and unfamiliar room, his arms tied to the bed's headboard, his mouth gagged, and his clothes... completely gone. He began to panic, struggling against his bonds and trying to get himself free- when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He froze, watching terrified as the handle turned and the door opened, and in walked- Hanamichi!

"Ahhh you're awake." the redhead grinned.

Sendoh stared at him, wide-eyed. He tried to demand what the hell was going on, but his words were muffled by the gag. Hanamichi smirked, slowly walking over to the bed.

"I see you got my message." the redhead said, raising a little white slip of paper... the very one Hikoichi had given him.

"Yep, that's right, I was the one who sent it. I caught Hikoichi spying on me, and with a little friendly persuasion, he told me all about your little 'obsession'." Hanamichi said, coming closer. Then the redhead paused, looking down at Sendoh's naked form. "Well, maybe not so 'little'" he said, smirking suggestively.

Sendoh blushed, drawing his legs up in an attempt to cover himself. But then Hanamichi suddenly climbed onto the bed, straddling Sendoh's naked hips unashamedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Hanamichi said, leaning forward until his face was bare inches from Sendoh's own.

"Actually, I think it's kinda sweet..." the redhead said with a smile.

But then it turned into a mischievous smirk.

"_Very_ sweet… " he continued, and a bottle of honey appeared in front of Sendoh's face.

The redhead leaned even closer, his breath warm and teasing against Sendoh's stretched lips.

"In fact, you're just begging to be eaten up aren't you?"

A shocked sound finally strangled its way out of Sendoh's throat.

"Would you like that Sendoh? Would you like to be eaten up?" the redhead asked huskily.

Sendoh heard a small pop as the bottle was twisted open, and something like a whine escaped his throat. Hanamichi grinned at that, like a cat that caught a rat, and he leaned back on his heels, smirking down at Sendoh.

Lifting his hand to Sendoh's chest, the redhead lightly traced his knuckles downwards, exploring Sendoh's smooth skin. Sendoh's breath hitched at the playful-light touch, and Hanamichi made an appreciative sound in his throat, licking his lips hungrily.

Then the redhead raised the bottle of honey. With one long squeeze, he formed a dark pool of the thick liquid on Sendoh's stomach, making a trail up to the center of his chest. Hanamichi then dipped his fingers into the puddle, lifting them up to his mouth and licking them, sucking them and moaning in his throat as he savored the taste.

Sendoh whimpered, panting as he watched the sensual display. Then Hanamichi slowly leaned down, hovering over his stomach, and Sendoh's breath quickened with anticipation. Finally the redhead stuck his tongue out, letting it dangle into the thick puddle on his skin. Sendoh's stomach shook at the touch, but Hanamichi pressed his hand into Sendoh's bare hip, holding him still. Ever so slowly the redhead lapped up the honey there, teasingly caressing Sendoh's stomach with long, slow strokes of his tongue.

Sendoh fought to keep control, but to no avail, his length stirring between his legs. The redhead's lips were so close, just a few inches lower and he would be _there_. But Hanamichi had other plans, painstakingly removing every single drop of honey from his skin, following the trail until it ended at his chest. And as he licked up the last drop there, Hanamichi looked up at him, giving him a grin that told him this sweet torture was far from over.

The bottle appeared again, and this time Hanamichi made a puddle of honey right in the center of his chest. Then the redhead put his palm right on top of it, and began to spread it all over him, to his neck, downwards, all over his chest and across his nipples, fingers stopping to twist and pinch the rosy nubs until they were pebbled hard.

Sendoh's back arched up off the bed, his breath heavy as the redhead played with the small buds mercilessly. Then as if apologizing, Hanamichi leaned down, lips covering his abused flesh and suckling it ever so gently, tongue swirling slowly around the protruding hardness. Then, licking his way over Sendoh's chest, the redhead gave the other bud the same treatment, and Sendoh moaned deep in his throat, his legs kicking slowly against the bedsheets as his hips squirmed and his arousal hardened full and dark.

Hanamichi released his nipples, mouthing his way up his chest to take up the honey that had been waiting there. Then Hanamichi's lips were on his throat, lapping up the honey that had pooled under his Adam's apple. When it was gone the redhead's lips moved even further up his neck, and Sendoh whimpered as that talented tongue worked at the area under his jaw, all the way up to his ears, sucking on one of the sensitive lobes for good measure.

The redhead pulled back, licking his lips as he looked down at him, and Sendoh was suddenly struck at the color of Hanamichi's eyes, flecked and dark like the honey. Absolutely delicious. The redhead smiled at him, almost as if he'd heard his thoughts, then began backing down the bed. He paused when he saw Sendoh's erection, and looked back up at him with a knowing smirk.

"Eager are we?"

Sendoh looked away, his cheeks flushing. But then he felt Hanamichi pushing his legs apart, settling himself in between them, and Sendoh had to look again. The bottle had found its way back to the redhead's hands, and this time Hanamichi went all out, drowning every inch of Sendoh's throbbing hot crotch with it.

Sendoh gasped, squirming at the coolness on his straining flesh. Hanamichi smirked at him, leaving long trails of honey down the insides of his thighs and kneading them with his hands, smearing the honey all over his legs and parting them further. Then the redhead leaned down again, lapping languorously at the end of a trail near Sendoh's knee, slowly following the path up his thigh.

Little sounds of pleasure escaped Sendoh's throat as Hanamichi made his way further and further up, slowly massaging the sensitive skin of his inner thighs with his mouth. But before the redhead got all the way to the end of the trail he went back down to the other knee, beginning the agonizingly slow torture all over again.

By the time Hanamichi had made it all the way up his other leg Sendoh was whimpering desperately, but again the redhead pulled away. A sound of protest escaped Sendoh's throat, but Hanamichi merely smirked at him.

Then suddenly, the redhead's hand was cupping his balls, massaging them with his palm as his fingers teased underneath, the movements made utterly liquid and smooth from the honey. Sendoh threw his head back with a deep groan, his legs parting wantonly and his hips arching off the bed. Finally the redhead's fingers slid up, curling around his erection and squeezing it, pumping it, covering it with honey and precum.

Sendoh was groaning desperately now, completely gone in pleasure. But just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the redhead leaned down and sucked him in, mouthing his tip and swirling his tongue around it. And when Sendoh's hips bucked up reactively Hanamichi grabbed them, with one motion pushing him down on the bed and taking him all the way down his throat. Sendoh screamed through his gag, the heat of Hanamichi's wet mouth on his throbbing length a sensation too amazing to have ever imagined.

The redhead pumped him a few more times, then released him again, sliding his lips down along the side of Sendoh's cock and then sucking in one of his balls. Sendoh whined in his throat as all the honey was sucked away from his testicles, the redhead's tongue nuzzling in between the velvety sacs to capture every drop. Then Hanamichi's mouth slithered back to Sendoh's length, lapping and working with his lips as Sendoh groaned and begged the redhead with his eyes for more.

Finally Hanamichi relented, taking him in again, lips so soft and wet against his length as he was sucked hard and deep. Sendoh was practically screaming behind his gag, the pleasure so intense his head was thrashing wildly against the pillow, his wrists chafing from the constant pulling at his bonds. And then he went rigid, his back arching as his climax exploded through his body, spurting out into Hanamichi's mouth.

The redhead swallowed his release, sucking on him until he was dry and beginning to soften. Finally Hanamichi moved away, leaning back on his heels and wiping at his chin, giving Sendoh a dazed but gratified grin. Sendoh could barely keep his eyes open, having just had the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced in his life.

"Ah-ah-ah... Stay awake sugar, I'm not done with you yet." Hanamichi said, wagging his finger. Getting off the bed he moved to stand next to it, bottle of honey in hand once again. Then slowly, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, revealing his flushing stiff erection. Sendoh moaned at the sight.

Unscrewing the cap of the honey, Hanamichi lifted the bottle, and this time poured some of it onto his own nipple. The redhead then reached up to his chest, his head lolling back and his cock twitching as his long fingers smeared the liquid around the rosy nub. Sendoh whimpered with desire as he watched, and he felt his length beginning to stir awake again.

Then Hanamichi poured some honey into his palm, and bringing it down to his crotch he pumped himself, covering every inch of his length and sacs, rubbing his precum into the honey mix. When the redhead moaned lowly in response to his self-stimulation, Sendoh found himself helplessly groaning along with him, his length hardening full and fast. Eyes finding Sendoh's again, the redhead raised his honey covered hand up to his mouth, and began licking the long digits clean.

"Mmmm… tastes good." Hanamichi murmured. "Would you like to taste?" he asked. Sendoh's eyes went wide. He nodded. Hanamichi smirked at him, then climbed onto the bed again, straddling his waist and leaning forward to undo the gag. Sendoh barely noticed it being removed, his eyes firmly fixed on the redhead's glistening wet arousal mere inches away from his face. He felt honey-covered fingers being pushed into his mouth, and he sucked them in, his tongue working to lap up all of the sweet liquid he could. One by one he sucked Hanamichi's fingers clean, then lapped thirstily at the redhead's palm.

Finally the redhead pulled his hand away, moving up the bed and straddling Sendoh's chest. Sendoh's eyes were glued to the sight of Hanamichi's flushing arousal, riveted as the redhead took the stiff organ in his hand, guiding it closer and closer. He opened his mouth for it, but the redhead teased him, only tracing his lips with the tip of it. Frustrated and greedy, Sendoh twisted his head, with a quick motion capturing the tip with his lips and sucking on it. Hanamichi hissed in pleasure as he was drawn in, until finally Sendoh's mouth was filled all the way with the redhead's hot hardness. Slowly Hanamichi pumped his hips, moaning softly as he thrust himself in and out of Sendoh's mouth a few times, and then he pulled out again, moving his hips up until his honey-covered balls were at Sendoh's lips.

"Lick everything up." the redhead commanded. And Sendoh obeyed, his tongue lapping at every inch of soft skin he could get, working his way all around and back up to the redhead's length again.

"Ohhhh that's good." Hanamichi moaned, his fingers clenching in Sendoh's hair.

"Untie me…" Sendoh murmured, his lips still lingering on the redhead's cock, "I want to touch you." he implored. Hanamichi pulled away, and Sendoh moaned in protest.

"Uh-Uh." Hanamichi replied, shaking his head. "Just watch." he commanded. He found the bottle of honey again, pouring it out onto his palm once more, but then the redhead turned around, his back facing Sendoh as he straddled Sendoh's waist. The redhead reached behind himself, down in between his cheeks, and then smeared the honey in between them, caressing his tight pucker right before Sendoh's eyes.

"Oh my god…" Sendoh groaned, unbelievably turned on by the display. Then Hanamichi moved down the bed, leaning back and cupping Sendoh's cock with his cheeks, rubbing it against his honeyed hole. Sendoh groaned, the liquid friction driving him insane. He wanted so badly to push himself into the redhead, but he couldn't get the right angle, the redhead was completely in control.

"Gods… please…" Sendoh begged. The redhead moaned lowly, the muscles in his back clenching and shuddering, and then abruptly he turned around again, taking Sendoh's cock in his hand and guiding it to his entrance. A loud yell escaped Sendoh's throat as Hanamichi pushed down, taking him in with one long push.

The redhead paused for a moment, head thrown back and panting. And then he began moving, and Sendoh's mind was blown away from the tightness pumping his length. He thrust up eagerly into the redhead, and Hanamichi met him halfway, riding him with utter abandonment. The bed began to rock, their moans and cries growing louder and longer and more desperate... Then suddenly, one of Sendoh's hands came free, his bonding finally coming loose from having pulled on it so hard for so long.

Before Hanamichi even noticed, he untied his other wrist and sat up, grabbing the redhead around the waist. Hanamichi let out a startled cry as Sendoh quickly reversed their position, flipping the redhead around underneath him. But the redhead did not protest, wrapping his legs around Sendoh's waist and drawing him closer, continuing to rock his hips up against him. He let go of the redhead, trying to place his hands down on the bed for support to thrust harder... when his fingers brushed across something plastic and round. He grinned as he unscrewed the bottle of honey, quickly pouring it all over Hanamichi's chest and neck and all the way up into the redhead's mouth. Hanamichi made a surprised gurgling sound but Sendoh cut it off, claiming the redhead's lips and tasting him thoroughly.

Sendoh moaned blissfully as he finally kissed the redhead, and Hanamichi whimpered against him in response, clawing at his back eagerly. He barely pulled back for air before his mouth was working again, sucking and licking at the honey on Hanamichi's neck and chest, hungry for the feel of the redhead's skin against his lips.

"Sendoh…" the redhead moaned in his ear, and he began thrusting deeper, hooking his arm under one of the redhead's legs for a better angle as the redhead's length rubbed against his stomach. Hanamichi threw his head back, his groans becoming agonized with ecstasy.

"Sendoh! I'm-! I'm-!" and the redhead came, sobbing out with gasping breaths. Sendoh followed closely behind, arching back with a sharp cry as his body was seized with the throws of his release.

" " "

They lay together quietly on the bed, comfortable and completely sated. Hanamichi lay on his stomach, his eyes resting closed though he was awake, and Sendoh lay on his back next to him, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating.

"Ne... do you do this often?" he asked the redhead softly. Hanamichi opened his eyes.

"Do what?" he asked.

Sendoh rolled onto his side, facing the redhead.

"You know... this." Sendoh replied, gesturing at themselves. Hanamichi heaved a lazy sigh, closing his eyes again with a small grin.

"You mean, kidnap my stalkers and take them home to have wild crazy sex with them?" he murmured.

"Well... yeah." Sendoh said.

Hanamichi opened his eyes again, considering him silently.

"No." he finally said. Sendoh let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"But I ain't exactly a virgin either." the redhead added.

"I... figured as much." Sendoh said softly, giving Hanamichi a quick smile. Hanamichi nodded, satisfied that was clear, then closed his eyes again.

But Sendoh continued to gaze at the redhead, his brows furrowing.

"So then... why?" he eventually asked.

Hanamichi sighed.

"Because I like you." the redhead answered matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious.

Sendoh grinned.

"Oh." he said.

But it still wasn't enough.

"Is that a 'I like you and I had fun doing naughty things with you tonight' or an 'I like you and I'd like to do naughty things with you again'?" he asked.

Hanamichi laughed. He pushed himself up onto his side, facing Sendoh.

"Both. Sort of." he answered, mirth in his eyes.

"Huh?" Sendoh asked, confused. The redhead leaned in close, his voice becoming husky as his gaze became more serious.

"It's more like... 'I like you and that was the best sex I've ever had and I'd like to do it again..." he said, giving Sendoh a kiss, "And again…" he continued, giving Sendoh another kiss, "And again... " he said, giving him one last kiss before pulling away and grinning, "...Most probably on a regular basis." he finished, his eyes twinkling again.

A big smile crept up onto Sendoh's face, and he took the redhead in his arms, pulling him close.

"Now _that's_ an answer I can live with."

_~ owari Nov 7 '04 _


	18. Rain, Rain, Come Again (MitRuMit)

Title: Rain, Rain, Come Again  
Pairing: MitRuMit  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Genre: pwp, smut, fluff.  
Word Count: 4,840 apx.  
Summary: A rainy night spent indoors brings new turns in Mitsui and Rukawa's relationship.

* * *

Rain.

It was raining.

Rukawa loves the rain.

It cast a strange spell on the younger boy, made him... quiet inside.

Sounds ridiculous for someone who's well known for his silence, but they didn't know the boy like he did. The rain calms him somehow, as if it's melancholy matches him inside, maybe makes him feel like he's found his place.

And the strangest thing was, in that state of calm, the boy was also infinitely more intense.

Mitsui reached over from behind his sleeping lover, picking up the remote from the coffee table in front of them and turning the television off. Propping his head up on his hand, he gazed down at the raven-haired boy lying spooned beside him on the couch.

Now that the television was turned off he could hear the steady patter of rain against the window, the comfortable lulling hum that he had come to love too. The streetlight outside cast a dim blue glow upon them, the rain on the windowpane warping the light into liquid patterns, crying down Rukawa's pale skin.

Mitsui found himself breathless, his hand reaching up to cup the younger boy's face, combing through his soft hair.

"'Sashi..." the boy murmured in his sleep.

Mitsui smiled softly, continuing to run his fingers through the soft strands. Rukawa stirred, blinking open his eyes.

"It's raining Kaede." he whispered.

Rukawa looked out the window, then turned his eyes back to his lover, tilting his head and giving him a soft smile. Mitsui smiled back, understanding what the small gesture meant, that Rukawa was pleased Mitsui had picked up on how he liked this kind of weather. The raven-haired boy sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sound pattering in the quiet of the room.

Mitsui rested his head back on the couch, wrapping his arms around Rukawa from behind and hugging him close. Nuzzling his nose against the back of Rukawa's hair he inhaled the sweet scent of the younger boy's shampoo, placing a light kiss on the soft skin of Rukawa's neck.

The younger boy sighed again, his fingers finding their way to one of Mitsui's hands and lifting it to his mouth, softly kissing the backs of the older boy's knuckles. Then gently he brought Mitsui's knuckles to his cheek, sliding them back and forth, feeling them against his skin.

Mitsui allowed Rukawa this small caress, then took his own turn to feel, sliding his knuckles across the boy's smooth cheek, down his jaw, then up to Rukawa's lips again. The raven-haired boy then took his hand, turning it around, and placed a soft kiss into his open palm. The gentle touch made Mitsui's hand come alive with awareness, and every nerve fiber in his fingers began to buzz with hyper-sensitivity.

Skimming that hand down against his lover's lip, Mitsui brought his fingertips to the raven-haired boy's mouth, and Rukawa pressed his lips against them, kissing them one by one, creating sparks with each touch. The last finger Mitsui dipped a little way into Rukawa's mouth, and traced the inside of the boy's lower lip, wetting his fingertip slightly. The raven-haired boy closed his lips around the fingertip, taking Mitsui's finger into his mouth with a gentle suck, massaging the tip with his tongue.

Mitsui gasped, the simple wet touch sending a jolt right through his body, leaving him tingling all over. Then Rukawa took in another finger along with the first, drawing them into to his mouth and laving them with his tongue, until he eventually released them with a light graze of his teeth. He repeated the movement, randomly licking and sucking and biting Mitsui's fingers as he took them in and out of his mouth, and the older boy released a low groan, his length hardening in his jeans.

"Oh god you're driving me crazy." Mitsui moaned.

Rukawa shuddered at the sound of Mitsui's voice in his ear, the older boy's breath teasingly caressing his earlobe when he spoke.

Mitsui felt the younger boy's reaction against his body, and knew that Rukawa was drowning as well, losing himself to the spell he had been casting upon them. Pulling his fingers out of Rukawa's mouth, Mitsui reached down past the boy's waist, sliding his hand down the back of the younger boy's shorts.

Fingers still wet, Mitsui probed in between the boy's soft cheeks, seeking out the waiting pucker there. Rukawa slid his knee upwards, exposing himself, opening himself for his lover, and Mitsui pushed a finger inside.

The younger boy gasped, arching his back at the penetration, his hand clenching around the seat of the couch.

Then Mitsui pushed in another finger, thrusting them deep in and out of Rukawa's tightness, exploring him inside. Rukawa moaned lowly as his hips began to rock, meeting Mitsui's movements.

"Do you like that? Do you like feeling me inside you?" Mitsui whispered into Rukawa's ear.

The raven-haired boy nodded, shivering at the warm breath on his neck, the older boy's lips teasingly brushing against his ear as he spoke.

"I love being inside you. You're so warm... so tight... it drives me wild." Mitsui continued. Rukawa moaned, his fist gripping the seat.

"Let me look at you Kaede, I want to see how much you want me." Mitsui whispered. The younger boy shivered and bit his lip reluctantly.

"Please Kaede, show me..." Mitsui coaxed.

Hesitantly Rukawa released his grip around the seat, and reaching his hands down to his shorts, he slowly pushed them down.

Mitsui moaned as the younger boy's hardness was revealed, flushing dark and full and weeping for attention. His hips squirmed, rubbing his own erection into the tight fabric of his jeans.

"Oh shit Kaede, you're so beautiful... I could come just from looking at you." he moaned.

"Hisashi..." the raven-haired boy whimpered.

Mitsui pushed his fingers deeper, pressing harder against the younger boy's hidden nerve, and was rewarded with a strangled sob of pleasure.

"Touch yourself Kaede... touch yourself for me." Mitsui implored.

Slowly the raven-haired boy complied, sliding his hands downwards, cupping his length with a breathless gasp. He stroked himself a few times, then drew his fingers away, playing against the tip, spreading his arousal around his stiff head. Mitsui groaned, his hips thrusting against his jeans in time with the movements of his penetrating fingers, rubbing, pushing, feeling... Gently Rukawa's fingers encircled himself, pumping his member in the same slow rhythm, and moaning softly he buried his face into the couch.

"Oh yes Kaede... that's it..." Mitsui whispered, letting his lips slide wetly against Rukawa's neck as he spoke.

"Hisashi... onegai..." the raven-haired boy moaned.

"You want more don't you?"

The younger boy nodded.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes." Rukawa whimpered.

"Louder."

"YES! please..." the younger boy groaned.

Mitsui grinned, withdrawing his fingers. Moving himself down along the couch, he turned the raven-haired boy onto his back. Finally Rukawa's eyes met his, glazed with need, but defiant as well, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from biting against moans.

Slowly Mitsui pulled the boy's shorts down his long, pale legs, all the way off. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his lover, exposed and waiting and aching for him, eyes challenging him to do something about it. God but the boy really was beautiful like this.

Gently parting the younger boy's legs, he dipped his head down to the boy's waiting hardness. But instead of taking it into his mouth, Mitsui nuzzled his nose into the base, deeply inhaling the scent of the boy's aroused flesh. Rukawa gasped at the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

And then Mitsui slid his nose up the younger boy's length, his parted lips teasingly skimming along the boy's skin. Rukawa's hips squirmed in anticipation but still Mitsui did not take him.

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes to glare at his scar-faced lover, but the older boy was unfazed, seeming to enjoy the intensity of his lover's gaze as he continued sliding the barest ends of his lips along Rukawa's length.

Rukawa moaned as he watched, suddenly feeling the light touch with an acute sensitivity, tortured by the warm breaths coming through Mitsui's parted lips. And then Rukawa saw the older boy's tongue reach out, and he gasped loudly when the moist appendage pushed against his heated flesh.

But all too soon it was gone, and only the edges of lips remained, sliding up and down teasingly across his skin.

But then Mitsui's tongue came out again, dipping into his top slit to take the drops that had leaked, and he hissed in pleasure, his hips bucking upwards.

Yet again the older boy pulled back, murmuring appreciation as Rukawa's flavour spread across his mouth.

"Hisashi onegai... onegai!" Rukawa begged. But Mitsui ignored him, closing his eyes and slowly rubbing his cheek against the boy's length. Slowly the older boy turned his head, nuzzling Rukawa again with his nose, then pressed his other cheek against the aroused flesh, reveling in the feel of the younger boy's hardness.

Rukawa's length twitched painfully as it rubbed against the smoothness of his lover's face, and he dug his nails deep into the seat of the couch, helpless against the torture. Then Mitsui parted his lips again, languidly dragging them across Rukawa's length, tongue pushing out every now and then to make little wet spots on his skin, and Rukawa's hips squirmed furiously, his fingers reaching up and pulling at his raven hair.

"Oh god Hisashi please... I can't take this..." he whimpered, his legs shaking and going weak at the sweet torture. Mitsui's hands went to Rukawa's hips, his fingertips raking back and forth along pale inner thighs, teasingly lingering near the sensitive flesh of the raven-haired boy's crotch, before moving away again.

"Damn you Hisashi... touch me... touch me!" Rukawa begged.

"Ssshhhhh" Mitsui soothed, his breath a teasing stream as he dragged his wet lower lip up along the boy's length. Rukawa moaned, arching his back in rapturous agony.

Pushing the raven-haired boy's shirt up, Mitsui slid his palm up Rukawa's bared stomach, fingertips making their way to a hard nipple. Rukawa's heated eyes fixed on the hand snaking up his skin, entranced by its path. Finally fingers rubbed against the rosebud flesh, massaging it, squeezing it, and Rukawa moaned, his hand sliding down and gripping tightly at his lover's forearm.

Mitsui pulled his hand away, letting it roam the raven-haired boy's body, his palm sliding across the boy's flushed skin, and his eyes locking with Rukawa's as his teasing lips continued to torture the raven-haired boy's length. Rukawa glared intensely at his lover, his hips squirming and rocking of their own volition, the sound of his heavy breaths and needy moans filling the sensual spell of the room.

Then Mitsui raked his fingertips down towards Rukawa's crotch again, tracing a path to the boy's rear, exploring the hidden flesh between Rukawa's cheeks and caressing his entrance. Rukawa raised his hips in response, trying to give the older boy better access, inviting him.

Suddenly Mitsui reached out his tongue, giving his length a long, hard lick from base to tip, and Rukawa cried out loudly at the unexpected attention. But then the older boy made his way back down to his base, blowing teasingly against the wetness he had just left, and Rukawa gasped loudly, desperately panting for air. And then Mitsui bared his teeth, grazing Rukawa's length in one long, slow motion, and Rukawa released an agonized groan, pulling at his hair violently. Not a second later Mitsui's fingers pushed their way through Rukawa's hole, instantly pressing against his hidden spot, and he released a strangled scream, his back arching deeply as he suddenly came, spraying his climax all over his stomach.

Slowly Mitsui moved up along Rukawa's body, carefully licking the fluid from Rukawa's stomach, and the raven-haired boy whimpered, trembling at every touch.

"What just happened? You barely even touched me-" Rukawa asked, bewildered and breathless.

"Shhhh, that just shows me how much I turn you on..." Mitsui replied soothingly.

"Hisashi" Rukawa choked out, his arms wrapping around the scar-faced boy's back and pulling him close. The older boy leaned down, claiming his mouth, and Rukawa responded furiously, small whimpers sounding in his throat as he clung to his lover. Almost desperately his hands roamed downwards, groping blindly for Mitsui's crotch.

"No..." Mitsui hissed, grabbing Rukawa's wrist and pulling it away.

"Why? Let me touch you dammit! You can't just do something like that and not let me-"

"No." Mitsui repeated, pinning Rukawa's arms up over his head. "Just let me look at you..." he replied softly.

Rukawa glared in frustration, struggling against Mitsui's hold, but the older boy's resolve was firm, and he could do nothing else but relent.

Eventually he became still under his lover, and he was soon entranced again, hypnotized by the intense gaze the older boy fixed upon him, losing himself in the darkened depths of his lover's eyes.

Mitsui felt his chest tightening as the boy returned his gaze, his whole body becoming consumed with the feeling as his eyes drank in the sight of the raven-haired beauty lying beneath him.

"God you're so beautiful." he choked out softly, unable to hold the words back anymore.

"Hisashi..." Rukawa moaned breathlessly, and the sound seemed to shoot through Mitsui's entire body, pooling in between his legs. He was unbelievably hard, the time he'd spent teasing his raven-haired lover just as tortuous to himself, except that he had yet to find release...

"Please... please let me touch you." Rukawa implored, and this time Mitsui could no longer resist. He gave the younger boy a short, sharp nod of assent, unable to say anything in his need.

The raven-haired boy reached down in between their bodies, his hand making its way towards the waistband of Mitsui's jeans. It seemed like the boy was moving in slow-motion, taking what felt like an eternity to get there, and maybe he was, deliberately repaying Mitsui his earlier torture. But finally Rukawa popped open his top button, and he was so taught with need by then his entire body shuddered deeply in response.

Even more slowly the raven-haired boy unzipped his fly, and the sound buzzed so loud in his ears it made him shiver until it stopped. Then at last Rukawa's palm cupped his bulging length, and a sharp cry escaped his lips at the simple pressure.

Rukawa did not linger to tease anymore, the strength of his lover's reaction telling him how over-ready Mitsui was for release. Never breaking eye contact he slid his hand down into Mitsui's boxers, his fingers tightly gripping the older boy's length and pumping him once. Mitsui cried out loudly again, the friction bringing him long-needed stimulation, and pushing him quickly to his limits. Keeping his lover's gaze, the raven-haired boy stroked a second time, extracting a choked gasp as a kind of surprise filled Mitsui's eyes... then a third... and suddenly Mitsui went over the edge, burying a yell into Rukawa's neck as his climax spurted out into the younger boy's hand.

Mitsui collapsed on top of his lover, trembling in Rukawa's arms as tried to catch his breath.

"Oh god Kaede." he moaned.

"Hisashi?" the boy asked uncertainly. Mitsui raised his head, smiling down at the boy.

"See? I told you... I could come just from looking at you, that's how much you turn me on." Mitsui laughed breathlessly. Rukawa hned, his lips curling up at one end in an affectionate smirk.

Mitsui fell back into his lover's arms, still gasping for breath. Truth be told, he was a little shocked by his reaction. He never thought he could be so turned on that such a small amount of friction could send him so quickly into orgasm. But then again, as surprising as it was, it also wasn't, because he already knew that Rukawa did things to him that he would have never thought possible, so this was just another one of those things. Mitsui smiled, nuzzling his nose into his lover's neck and pressing an open mouthed kiss on the skin there.

"Let's go to bed Kaede..." Mitsui murmured, his lips lingering wetly on the boy's neck.

"Bed?" Rukawa echoed drowsily, clearly sounding like movement was the last thing on his mind.

"Mmmm. Bed. " Mitsui repeated, "I want you to be as comfortable as possible, 'cause I plan on being inside you for at least an hour... maybe two... Hell, I'm going to be inside you for so long that you won't know anything else... so long and so good that you'll forget that the universe exists... only me, inside you."

Rukawa raised an eyebrow and let out a breathy chuckle.

"For a moment I thought you might actually let me sleep."

"Not a chance." Mitsui said, pulling back and grinning down at the younger boy. Rukawa snorted at him.

"Think you can really last that long? I thought I turned you on too much." Rukawa replied, a slight teasing tone to his quiet voice. Mitsui laughed. He cupped his lover's cheek affectionately, his gaze softening as he looked down at the younger boy.

"You know I can." Mitsui whispered, his eyes full of intent. Rukawa didn't argue, knowing full well the truth of the older boy's words. Mitsui's gaze deepened again, softening with reverence as he stroked the younger boy's cheek.

"Kaede... If there's one thing I love more than looking at you, it's touching you. And when we make love, I get to touch you everywhere all at once, inside and out... Nothing beats that." the older boy whispered. Rukawa's breath hitched at the words.

"Let's go to bed." the raven-haired boy said, the quiet response thick with need.

" " "

Hours later, they lay quietly together in bed, sated and subdued, Rukawa draped comfortably across Mitsui's body. Even the rain had silenced to a light drizzle, the only indicator of its presence the little shadowed spots it made against the windowpane.

Mitsui had fulfilled his promise, making love to Rukawa so slowly and softly and for so long that eventually all Rukawa could do was tremble in the older boy's arms, unable to even beg for release. And afterwards Rukawa had clung to the older boy, shaking and speechless, and Mitsui had held him, soothing the boy gently back into reality, needing the continued contact as much as his lover did.

Now they were calm again, basking in afterglow, and Mitsui did what he often did after they made love, reaching down behind the younger boy and lightly stroking his hidden entrance. The touch was meant more for relaxation than to arouse, and Rukawa shifted, moving his leg forward to better spread himself for the familiar caress.

"You like doing that don't you."

"Mmm." Mitsui murmured assent.

"Why?" Rukawa asked.

"Told you... I love touching you." Mitsui replied.

"But why there?" Rukawa persisted. Mitsui took a moment to think before he replied.

"Well... I guess it's 'cause it's a hidden place, like a secret. And when I touch you there it's like you're letting me in on your secret, like I'm touching the hidden you, the you inside... So it's the place where I can really connect to you_, _and that makes it special to me... That probably sounds crazy."

"No, it doesn't." Rukawa whispered, lifting his leg a little wider. Mitsui smiled. They fell silent again, Mitsui stroking the younger boy while Rukawa ran his thumb back and forth across Mitsui's shoulder where his hand lay.

"Hisashi... you know what you said before, about liking to touch me... all over?

"Mm-hmmm." Mitsui murmured.

"Well... I like feeling you all around me, inside me. It's so... you feel so... " Rukawa struggled. "Kuso, I don't how to describe it to you..."

"It's alright. It's enough for me to know that you like it." Mitsui said, giving the younger boy a quick squeeze of assurance. But he could see that the boy was not going to let it go so easily, raven-dark brows furrowing in continued contemplation. Mitsui sighed, not for the first time wishing he could somehow delve into the younger boy's mind and help him sort through his thoughts, wanting to wipe the frustrated frown off his lover's face... but then suddenly he was struck with an even better idea.

"Why don't you show me?" he said.

"Huh?" the raven-haired boy replied, confused.

"Kaede, if you can't find the words, why don't you just show me?" Mitsui explained. Rukawa's brows shot up in shock, finally understanding what the older boy was implying. But then his brows crinkled again.

"But..." Rukawa protested, "I don't really know what to do..." the younger boy replied.

"Then I'll show you what to do." Mitsui replied. Confusion crossed Rukawa's features again.

"Here, sit up." Mitsui said, gently moving the raven-haired boy off him. Reaching under the pillows he reclaimed their bottle of lube, getting up to sit on his knees.

"Come here." the scar-faced boy gestured. Although still confused, Rukawa got up unto his knees, crawling over to sit in front of the older boy. Mitsui opened the tube, covering his own fingers with it, then took Rukawa's hand and lubed the younger boy's as well.

"Closer." Mitsui said, guiding the boy to kneel facing him. He wrapped his arm around Rukawa's back, pulling the younger boy close against his body. Then he took Rukawa's lubed hand, guiding it around his back and down behind him, at the same time reaching his own lubed hand down behind the raven-haired boy.

"Just copy what I do... and I'll feel everything you feel..." Mitsui whispered into the younger boy's ear. Rukawa nodded, his breath already quickening with anticipation as he finally understood.

Gently Mitsui pressed his fingers against his lover's entrance, stroking it lightly, and with his other hand pressed Rukawa's fingers to his own, guiding them into similar stroking motions. They both gasped into each other's ears, Mitsui unused to the touch, but instantly liking it.

Rukawa quickly began to mimic him on his own, so he let go of the younger boy's hand, wrapping his arm around Rukawa's back and pulling him close. He pressed his fingers more firmly, rubbing the lube around Rukawa's hole, and felt himself hardening as the younger boy did the same to him.

Pushing his knee in between Rukawa's legs, he parted them wide, at the same time straddling the raven-haired boy's thigh. The position allowed their bodies to press tight against each other, and Mitsui could feel the younger boy's hardness growing against him as well.

Slowly Mitsui pushed a finger into Rukawa's hole, and gasped as he felt Rukawa's finger enter his own. He paused for a moment, taking a bit longer to grow accustomed to the feeling of being filled than his lover, who was familiar with this already. Finally Mitsui began to thrust into Rukawa slowly, and he shuddered as the same was done to him, discovering new nerve endings and stimulations.

It was surreal, feeling Rukawa's body inside, warm and soft, and to feel Rukawa inside his own body at the same time, all around him. He moaned in pleasure, and wanting more, he pushed in another finger, groaning blissfully as Rukawa did the same. His hips began rocking slowly in rhythm with Rukawa's thrusts, loving the slow friction at his stretched entrance.

"You're so tight…" Rukawa whispered against his ear, "So warm inside…"

Mitsui groaned lowly against the raven-haired boy's neck in response. Pressing deeper, he brushed his fingers against the boy's secret spot, earning a shuddering gasp out of his lover. Another push and Rukawa let out a low agonized moan, his breath growing faster and heavier. And then Mitsui felt Rukawa's fingers pressing deeper, copying him, searching for that small bundle of nerves inside.

"Where is it?" the raven-haired boy gasped out in frustration, searching deep as he was unable to find it. Mitsui could only moan in response to the prodding, mindless with sensation. He was impossibly hard already, his erection jutting into Rukawa's hip as his testicles rubbed against the younger boy's thigh. But then Rukawa found it, and a shivering jolt shot right through Mitsui's body, and he threw his head back with sharp cry.

"Ahh... that's it..." Mitsui moaned breathlessly, and he felt his lover's lips curve into a smile against his neck. The younger boy pressed again, and Mitsui's hips bucked once more, reacting like a virgin that had never been touched before, which he was, in a way.

The raven-haired boy kept thrusting, pushing in a steady rhythm, and Mitsui suddenly realized he was fingering Rukawa in matching time, though he didn't know who had set the pace. He was beyond caring at this point. They were too carried away with the touching and feeling of the other, fucking each other slowly with their fingers as their cocks pressed and rubbed in between their heated and slick bodies.

Mitsui began to quicken his pace, thrusting deeper, wanting more than anything for Rukawa to do the same to him... and he nearly laughed with relief when the raven-haired boy did. But then Rukawa went one step further, taking the initiative instead of merely mimicking, and thrust in yet another finger, stretching Mitsui even further.

Mitsui buried a cry into his lover's neck, pushing back eagerly against the thickness inside him, licking and sucking and biting mindlessly at the younger boy's flesh. Heavy breaths and moans filled their ears, blood rushing as their pulses raced, matching the roaring sound of the rain in the background, coming down hard in the night and rattling against the windows. Somehow Mitsui managed to respond in kind, echoing Rukawa's actions and thrusting in another finger, and heard the younger boy groan in his ear, felt him rock his hips harder as well.

Mitsui lost himself in ecstasy, grunting out loudly with each thrust as the raven-haired boy pushed hard and deep inside him. It seemed that Rukawa was everywhere, touching every part of him all at once, outside and inside and even deeper than he knew was physically possible. He was overwhelmed by it, consumed, and before long he was overcome, his climax spurting out hard in between their bodies, his sharp cries of pleasure loud over Rukawa's whimpering sobs of release.

For long moments afterwards they remained holding each other, fingers still buried deep inside and reluctant to part. Mitsui couldn't believe how hard he had come... and now he was the one left a shaking mess afterwards. He had loved Rukawa touching him inside... But it wasn't just his body that had reacted, because he had felt things happening inside him that had to be beyond the physical... and the feeling had been so powerful... he had never felt so close to anyone before, like they were one person. Was that how Rukawa felt, every time he touched him inside?

He looked up at the younger boy, searching his lover's eyes. He must have looked a little lost, because Rukawa's brows furrowed into concern.

"Are you alright?" the raven-haired boy asked. Mitsui nodded, leaning forward to kiss the boy, deep and long. When he pulled back for air he pressed their foreheads together, still speechless.

Rukawa pulled his fingers out, wrapping his arms around Mitsui's back. Mitsui didn't want to lose that intimate contact, but did not have the voice to protest, and when Rukawa gently hugged him close it made up for the loss of touch. He pulled his own hand up, returning the embrace, and Rukawa maneuvered them carefully down onto the bed.

Mitsui lay draped across the other boy, exhausted. It took him a long while to catch his breath and calm his racing pulse, but eventually he settled into his lover's arms.

And not a few moments after he did, he felt fingertips lightly tracing a trail down his spine, probing in between his cheeks to stroke him lightly.

Mitsui smiled, raising his knee slightly to give his lover better access, the slight ache there soothed by the light caress.

"A place where I can connect to you, inside..." Rukawa murmured, echoing Mitsui's earlier sentiment, finally understanding.

Mitsui tightened his arms around the younger boy, placing a soft kiss on the boy's chest, right over his heart. Now that he had experienced something of Rukawa's side of their love-making, he was beginning to understand a lot of things as well, though it might take a while to sort through it all...

Mitsui smiled softly. They had time. The rain had quieted down again, now just a steady patter against the window, but it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, which meant that they might be stuck indoors all weekend... with nothing to do but spend the time discovering each other's bodies, unfolding each other's minds... making love all day and all night long. Which was exactly why Mitsui had come to love the rain too.

_~ owari Nov 14 '04_


	19. Love And War (poem)

Title: Love And War [poem]  
Pairing: supposed to be RuSen from Rukawa's pov, but not specific.  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: romance, angst  
A/N: response to 'Shadows And Dreams' for RuSen day.

* * *

_inside me, i can feel you  
a weakness i despise  
an addiction, an invasion  
seeping through my mind  
you astound me, you surround me  
to you my thoughts are led  
in the darkness, in my head  
full, feel, overfed_

i keep you away, but i keep you  
i keep coming back 'cause i need you

i fight it, deny it  
the things you do to me  
it thrills, it kills  
the way you look at me  
i can see it, i can feel it  
the madness in your eyes  
you're burning, dying  
to break through my disguise

i keep you away, but i keep you  
i keep coming back 'cause i need you  
i keep coming back 'cause i want to

tired, worn down  
looks like you've won again  
i am weary of this game  
it's time the rules were changed  
no more, i cannot hide  
now i must confide  
the cold, i cannot hold  
i want the warmth by your side

i keep you away, but i keep you  
i keep coming back 'cause i need you  
i keep coming back 'cause i want to  
i keep coming back 'cause i love you

~ Nov 7 '03


	20. Once Upon A Time (SenKosh)

Title: Once Upon A Time...  
Pairing: SenKosh  
Rating: NC-17 lime  
Genre: smut, humor  
Word Count: 1,190 apx.  
Summary: There once was a boy named Sendoh. A very perverted boy named Sendoh. Who had a very perverted crush on his not-so-perverted best-friend Koshino. What was he to do about such perverted thoughts?

* * *

There once was a boy named Sendoh. A very perverted boy named Sendoh. Who had a very perverted crush on his not-so-perverted best-friend Koshino. What was he to do about such perverted thoughts? Well, for fear of destroying their friendship, nothing.

Well, nothing, that is, except for nicking his brother's gay porn magazines and, er, 'reading' them avidly.

*cough cough*

But little did he know that one day, such escapism would eventually bring him into direct confrontation with the reality of his dilemma.

"Hey what's that you're reading?"

Sendoh whirled around, hastily closing his brother's magazine and sitting on it.

"Kosh! Don't you know how to knock before you come into a person's room?" he screeched uncharacteristically.

"Oooooh, now I _gotta_ know." Koshino grinned, a look entering his eye that Sendoh knew very well... The look that told him he wasn't going to escape until Koshino had his way.

He began sweating profusely, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he desperately tried to think up a way out of his situation, to no avail. All he could think about was how thankful he was for his baggy pants.

Poor Sendoh.

What was he to do?

This would surely be the end of his most treasured, lifelong-since-birth relationship with his best friend.

Meanwhile, as Sendoh was having a mental breakdown, Koshino stood hands on hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

And then he attacked.

"Tickle fight!"

Oh God.

Sendoh fought to remain on top of the incriminating magazine as his body instinctively curled up around itself against the onslaught of fingers against his ribs. It was a valiant struggle, but he lost miserably. And thoroughly conquered, he found himself flat on his back… with Koshino straddling him in victory.

Poor, poor Sendoh.

But Koshino was completely oblivious to Sendoh's discomfort, triumphantly flipping through the pages of the magazine he had won in battle.

It wasn't too long though, before the look of triumph vanished from Koshino's face, to be replaced with wide open eyes and a jaw dropped in shock.

Koshino looked down at Sendoh speechlessly, and then realising the position they were in he hastily jumped off the spikey-haired boy.

But instead of fleeing for his life as Sendoh expected he would, the other boy didn't go far, instead sitting down on the bed and eyeing Sendoh warily.

And then slowly Koshino's eyes returned to the magazine.

Sendoh sat up, nervously running his hand through his floppy hair, awaiting the other boy's judgement.

Finally, Koshino cleared his throat.

"Um… where did you get this?"

"My brother."

"Oh."

Koshino flipped another page.

Then opened his mouth to speak again.

"_Why_ did you get this?"

Sendoh looked away.

"Because."

Koshino swallowed.

"...Oh." he said, understanding.

He turned to another page. A very graphic one.

"_Oh_." he said again, even more softly.

The silence thickened, and Sendoh watched his friend anxiously.

Koshino flipped another page, just as graphic than the last, and drew in a sharp breath.

Tensely he waited for Koshino's inevitible freak out, but to Sendoh's amazement, it never came. Confused, he examined the other boy more closely, trying to work out what was happening...

And then he saw the bulge in Koshino's shorts.

No _way._

His body moving of its own volition, Sendoh crawled forward to sit closer to the other boy.

Koshino was so engrossed in the magazine that he didn't even flinch at the shift.

Emboldened by this, Sendoh quickly reached down in between Koshino's legs, cupping his hand against the other boy's crotch.

Koshino gasped softly, his eyes rolling back and lids closing at the unexpected sensation of Sendoh's palm pressed against the hard bulge in his pants.

Seizing the moment Sendoh slid his hand inside Koshino's shorts, holding another boy's cock for the first time in his life.

Koshino hissed in his breath at the touch, but made no sign of protest.

Slowly Sendoh began to pump his hand.

The other boy gasped in response, reaching up to grab at Sendoh's shirt and biting his lip as his breathing became heavier.

Encouraged, Sendoh began to pump his hand faster, and Koshino began moaning softly in the back of his throat.

Somehow the two of them started moving, leaning backwards to lie down on the bed. Sendoh didn't know if it was Koshino doing it or if he was guiding Koshino, but eventually he was stretched out alongside the other boy, pillowing the back of Koshino's head with his free arm while his other hand kept it's rhythm.

Somewhere in the back of Sendoh's mind he registered just how hard he was as well, and that he was probably pressing himself insistently against the other boy's leg, but it didn't matter. Koshino's eyes were still shut tight as he lost himself in sensation, and absolutely fascinated, Sendoh ate up the expression of utter pleasure on the other boy's face and the never-before-heard sounds coming out of his mouth.

Soon those moans grew louder, and Koshino turned towards Sendoh to bury the sound into his chest. Then suddenly a deep shudder went through the other boy's body, a strangled sound came out of his throat, and Sendoh felt wetness spray all over his hand.

Still entranced, Sendoh watched Koshino as he regained his senses, slowly opening his eyes. Gaze locking on to Sendoh, the other boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then the next moment Koshino's eyelids drooped closed again... and the other boy was asleep.

Sendoh let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Had that really happened just now?

And had he really gotten away with it?

Almost.

As he tried to move he realized that Koshino had fallen asleep on his arm, and Sendoh sure didn't want to wake him for fear of incurring the other boy's well-deserved wrath.

Sendoh sighed in exasperation, his free hand coming up to push back his hair out of his eyes. He was just going to have to stay where he was for now, no matter what kind of violence Koshino would do to him when he woke up, or no matter how much he wanted to take care of his own 'needs' at the moment.

Resigned, Sendoh settled back to sleep it off as well.

" " "

"EW!"

Sendoh woke up startled by the loud exclamation.

"What?" he said, bedraggled and confused.

"Your hair!" Koshino exclaimed.

"What?!" Sendoh repeated, reaching up and feeling an unfamiliar formation on top of his head. In an instant he was in front of the mirror, examining the travesty that he had brought upon himself by forgetting to wash his hand before running his cum-sticky fingers though his hair. His once soft floppy locks where now standing straight up in stiff, pointy, _spikes_.

"Ew." Sendoh repeated.

"Actually..." Koshino said, coming up behind Sendoh in the mirror, "I kinda like it." the other boy said, wrapping his arms around Sendoh's waist from behind and nuzzling the back of his neck.

A slow smile began to spread across Sendoh's face.

" " "

And that is the story of how Sendoh discovered his trademark spikey-haired hairstyle.

Well... It's also how Sendoh began earning himself the reputation of a hentai.

_  
__~ owari March 30 '08_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah this fic was directly inspired by the movie 'There's Something About Mary'.


	21. The Quiet Ones (RuKo)

Title: The Quiet Ones...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Pairing: RuKo  
Genre: pwp, smut.  
Word Count: 2,030 apx.  
Summary: You know what they say about those quiet types... (But it turns out one of these boys isn't quiet at all!)  
Author's Notes: in case it's confusing, "..." means silence. And just remember, Slam Dunk pre-dates mobile phones!

* * *

"Rukawa residence."

"..."

"Ch!" Rukawa snorted as he slammed down the phone in annoyance. What were those stupid fangirls doing, calling his house all the time and not even bothering to speak? Did they think it would be easier to talk to him on the phone than in person? Apparently it wasn't. Or maybe they just wanted to hear him breath or something. Rukawa shuddered. That was just creepy.

Of course, usually Rukawa wouldn't even give this kind of thing a second thought, what did he care about the strange behaviors of fangirls anyway? But something had changed in Rukawa's life recently that had started to make him wonder about these kind of things...

You see, Rukawa Kaede was not what he seemed. He was not a handsome prince waiting to take some girl away to his rich mansion to live happily ever after, as many of his fangirls wished. He was not a fragile and wounded sensitive soul who only needed the right person to come along and make him smile again, as even more of his fangirls believed. And he was not some kind of athletic idiot-savant who was completely inept at all else except basketball… well, maybe. But the accompanying assumption that he was completely asexual as a result of said obsession was a misnomer.

The fact was, Rukawa Kaede had hormones too, just like every other boy his age. He just didn't feel like sharing this fact with every-which-who that came along. And maybe that was because unlike most male teenagers his age, he liked boys. But not just any boy in particular, no, he lusted after his sweet and innocent Kogure-sempai. Now _there_ was an asexual individual.

He didn't even know how it happened. One day he was just minding his own business, going about his life, and then BAM- suddenly it was like he was really seeing Kogure for the first time. And then he was seeing him in his dreams. And then he was thinking about him all hours of the waking day as well. And we're not talking about fangirly love-heart thoughts here. He _wanted_ Kogure-sempai. Badly.

But how to approach such a gentle-soul? How to approach this quiet, unassuming... yes, _mild-mannered_ individual, who had no idea he possessed the kind of legs you just wanted to wrap around your waist and hold on to for the ride? He couldn't even look his sempai in the eye when he was having those kind of thoughts. And now, well yeah, the telephone thing was starting to look like a good idea.

What the hell.

...

"Moshi Moshi, Kogure residence."

Rukawa slammed down the phone.

Holy hell.

What was he thinking?

" " "

Okay, so that was stupid. Why the heck had he freaked out like that?

Resolved not to turn into one of his own freaky fangirls he picked up the phone and dialed Kogure's number again.

...

"Moshi Moshi, Kogure residence."

Rukawa froze, resolved not to hang up even though his whole body wanted to, but he found himself unable to speak either.

"Hello?" Kogure repeated.

The silence stretched.

"… Hello?" Kogure repeated again, but more softly, concerned, and the seeming intimacy in Kogure's voice sent shivers down Rukawa's back... and straight down to into his pants.

"Ano...?" Kogure said softly, and Rukawa felt a tangible twinge downstairs. He slammed down the phone as he groaned, losing himself completely as he put his hand down his shorts.

" " "

He was an idiot. There was no two-ways about it. He had actually turned into one of those stupid groupies of his.

But he hoped to god that those girls weren't doing the same thing he had done when he had hung up the phone... because that was just really _really_ creepy.

Shit.

He was a creepy phone pervert.

But he couldn't help it either. For a whole week now he couldn't get the sound of Kogure's voice out of his head. Or his hands out of his pants as a result, dammit. And he had to fight to not call up his sempai's house every night just to hear Kogure speak to him, and only him, in that soft, husky voice that just seemed damningly perfect for the bedroom.

Rukawa moaned. Yes, he had his hand in his pants again. Dammit dammit dammit.

He looked over at the phone on his bedside table…

Maybe just one last time…

...

"Moshi Moshi, Kogure residence."

Rukawa bit his lip, his hardness twitching in his hand.

"Hello?" Kogure repeated.

Rukawa's breath quickened as he lengthened his strokes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered how totally _wrong_ this whole thing was, but he really couldn't give a damn either.

"... Hello?" Kogure said again.

Still Rukawa didn't answer. In fact, all thoughts of even trying to answer his sempai had vanished completely at the first hello, replaced by the need in his hand and the fervent desire for the voice feeding that need. He wished to god that somehow Kogure would stay on the phone, talk to him, whatever, anything—

"Oh," Kogure said softly. "It's you again."

Rukawa didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or both.

"Still not answering?" Kogure commented amusedly.

"Let me guess..." the older boy continued, "Maybe it's because you're too busy touching yourself?"

Rukawa froze.

"I can tell by the way you're breathing… you're getting off on this aren't you?"

Rukawa's jaw would've dropped if he hadn't closed his mouth to stop breathing immediately.

"That's ok, you don't have to stop..." Kogure said. "In fact, I think I'll join you."

Paralyzed with shock, Rukawa heard the unmistakably familiar sound of cloth rustling as his sempai obviously moved to lay down on something... his couch? His _bed_?!

"Mmm…" Kogure moaned softly. "I'm putting my hand into my underwear now…" And Rukawa actually _heard_ the sound of clothes being readjusted against skin.

Kogure moaned again.

"Ahh… I'm already hard." the older boy said, and Rukawa's length twitched painfully in his hand, reminding him of his need. In a trance he began to move his hand again.

"I'm going to imagine it's you touching me down there... and maybe you can imagine that it's me you're touching, that you're rubbing me up and down right now…" A gasp escaped Rukawa's throat as he began to pump his had faster.

"Oh yessss…" Kogure hissed. "That's so good" he moaned, his breathing becoming heavy like Rukawa's.

"I want more..." Kogure moaned, and then Rukawa heard a wet, sucking sound and a strangled moaning noise, like it had come from deep in Kogure's throat.

"I've just wet my fingers," the older boy said, "and now I'm going to put them inside myself..."

A gasping noise over the line.

"Unh... oh yeah... And now I'm going to imagine it's you, doing it to me."

Rukawa groaned into his pillow.

"OHHHH yes!" Kogure moaned loudly, and Rukawa felt himself coming closer to his climax.

"Ohh... Ah— I'm going to come!" Kogure groaned, and Rukawa sprayed his seed all over himself.

A couple of long minutes later, Rukawa came back to his senses and picked up the receiver he had dropped on his bed.

"You're back." Kogure said breathlessly.

Rukawa nodded, but then remembered his sempai couldn't see him, didn't even know it was him.

"Did you like that?" Kogure asked.

...

"... Yes." Rukawa whispered hoarsely.

...

"... So did I." Kogure replied.

...

"We'll have to do that in person some time, Rukawa-kun."

...

Rukawa stared at the receiver as the line went dead.

" " "

Rukawa didn't go to school the next day. Skipped basketball practice too. He didn't really know what to expect… whether the whole school would be whispering about what a flaming hentai he was… or whether they would even let him in the school to begin with. And worse, how could he ever face his sempai again?

He drove himself mad with these thoughts all day, pacing up and down in his house like some kind of caged animal. When night finally arrived he decided to head out to the court at school, hoping that the exercise would help him get the craziness out of his system. He put himself through a hard practise that night, and as he knew it would, it helped ease some of that anxious tension that had been building up all day.

But then, when he had just finished changing, he heard the locker room door creak open.

"I guess if you're going to be here all night I shouldn't expect any phone calls."

Rukawa froze, the anxiety he had worked to get rid of all rushing back in one moment.

"What's the matter, still got nothing to say?" Kogure prodded.

Rukawa sighed. It was time to face the music. Slowly he turned around to face his sempai.

"How did you know it was me?" Rukawa asked.

"What, you never heard of caller ID?" Kogure replied. "As vice-captain of the team I'm quite familiar with your number from our files."

Rukawa sighed.

"Gomen." he apologized.

"You're sorry? For what?" Kogure asked.

"... If I offended you, or anything..." Rukawa said.

"Offended me?" Kogure laughed.

Rukawa frowned, confused.

"Did I _sound_ offended?" Kogure asked.

Rukawa blinked. Now that he thought about it...

"Na Rukawa…" Kogure said softly, and Rukawa was shocked to discover his sempai suddenly standing extremely close, close enough to be playing with one of the buttons on Rukawa's shirt.

Rukawa stepped backwards instinctively but didn't have far to go, backing into the table behind him. Kogure looked up at him.

"I _did_ say we would have to do that in person some time, didn't I?" Kogure said, the corner of his mouth curving upward into a sly smile.

Rukawa blinked again.

The next second lips were locked and clothes were flying, and he had picked his sempai up off the ground, turning around to sit him on the table behind them. Sometime during this frenzied manoeuvring Kogure had taken Rukawa's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them hungrily, and Rukawa moaned as his hardened length throbbed in response.

Hurriedly Kogure brought Rukawa's wet digits down between his legs, leaning back on the table and spreading himself for better access. Rukawa wasted no time, prodding within his sempai's warmth and preparing him as the older boy gasped and held on to him. And in an instant all of Rukawa's fantasies were fulfilled as he wrapped his sempai's legs around his waist and seated himself inside, the older boy clinging to him and moaning wantonly in his ear.

"Oh yesss Rukawa… do it to me… just like that!" the older boy gasped… among many other things along those lines, and Rukawa happily obliged.

Much, much later on, Rukawa wondered that he ever thought Kogure to be mild-mannered, gentle, and even _innocent_. But then again, anyone that would've thought that about Rukawa would've been be dead wrong as well. He supposed it was true what they said... it's the quiet ones you have to look out for.

" " "

"Unnnh Rukawa! I'm coming! AH!" Kogure shouted, throwing his head back as he rode on top of Rukawa, fisting himself furiously and spraying himself all over Rukawa's chest. Rukawa gripped Kogure's rear tightly in his hands as he responded in kind, arching his back up off the bed as he climaxed deep inside the older boy.

Rukawa collapsed onto his back, loosening his grasp on the other boy and sliding his hands down Kogure's thighs. Still breathing heavily, Kogure leaned forward over Rukawa, lazily placing his fingers on Rukawa's chest and scooping up his climax. With a grin Kogure pushed his sticky fingers into Rukawa's mouth. Hungrily Rukawa lapped at the wet digits with his tongue.

"Mmmm… you like that don't you?" Kogure murmured, and it turned Rukawa on so much that he felt himself hardening again inside the older boy.

Kogure's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Again? So soon?"

Rukawa smirked, grabbing Kogure and flipping him onto his back, his hips beginning a slow thrusting rhythm as his mouth worked against Kogure's neck. The older boy sighed, exasperated, but pleased.

"What are you going to do without me when I go to college? Ne Rukawa?" Kogure breathed.

"You're going to have to get a private phone line." Rukawa growled.

_~ owari March 29 '08 _


	22. Three's A Charm (SenHana)

Title: Three's A Charm  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: SenHana  
Genre: fluff  
Word Count: 180 apx  
Summary: 'A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point.'  
A/N: This was a weekly drabble challenge posted by Seraph at the lovesenhanalove ML based on a choice of quotes.

* * *

_'A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point.' -Mistinguette _

Sendoh's lips on his. Sendoh's lips on his. How did this happen? That he could be standing here, in the middle of the night, in an empty basketball court, with Sendoh's lips on his?

"Hana... I think I'm in love with you."

Frozen. Wide-eyed. In shock. That's what he was.

And how long did he stand there, just staring at the spiky-haired boy, before he was suddenly being kissed again... Sendoh's lips on his, again...

But this time the touch woke him, and he felt the softness of those lips, the gentleness, the tentative hands cupping his face... and just when he decided he wanted more, it ended.

He opened lids he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked up into nervous blue eyes, familiar features turned anxious, vulnerable and waiting for a response.

"'kira-" he choked out, finally finding his voice. "I think I... I think I feel the same way."

"Oh Hana!" Sendoh breathed, grabbing him close and pressing their lips together again.

Three kisses, that's all it took, and he was the happiest man alive.

_~ owari Aug 13 '03_


	23. With A Little Help (MitRu)

Title: With A Little Help...  
Rating: NC-17 lemon.  
Pairing: MitRu  
Genre: first!time, fluff  
Word Count: 7,530 apx.  
Summary: Rukawa has a problem that only his friend Mitsui can help him with, but Mitsui ends up learning a few things in return.  
A/N: This is one of those fics where homosexuality is an issue, in fact it's kinda the whole point of this fic. And Rukawa may seem a little OOC also, but he's older, it's explained. Anyway, this was actually the first MitRu fic I ever started writing, but it became so long and involved that I ended up finishing a bunch of other MitRu fics first ^^;

* * *

Eight ball in the pocket.

Damn.

Oh well.

Mitsui sighed. Turning down the offer for another game he returned to his seat next to his companion. In truth he didn't really mind losing tonight, he had only played for lack of something better to do anyway.

Mitsui sighed again as he looked around the bar. Nothing much was going on. It was one of those really slow nights when the pool was average and the soundless images playing on the TV were more interesting than what was happening around you. He should probably head home soon. He had class tomorrow anyway. Well, not like that ever stopped him from staying out late before, but he was already in his last year of University, and he liked to think that he'd developed some sense of responsibility.

Feh. Truth was, he just wasn't in the mood. He hadn't been for a long time. Not since he broke up with his last boyfriend- but he was through dwelling on that already. Fact was, he just didn't feel like being in the scene anymore.

Speaking of the scene, Mitsui's eyes landed on a table full of girls sneaking glances and giggling in his direction. Well... more in his companion's direction, but as usual the raven-haired boy was oblivious. Actually, if it was possible, he seemed even more oblivious than usual.

"Oi Rukawa, you've got another fan club going over there."

The younger boy glanced over in the direction Mitsui was indicating, but less than a second later returned his eyes to the beer bottle he was so intently peeling the label off of. Mitsui raised an eyebrow at the reaction, or rather, lack of reaction. It was only from knowing the other boy so well that he was able to see the frown on his lips.

"Not interested?" Mitsui prodded.

Rukawa didn't reply, his frown turning a fraction deeper.

Mitsui's brows furrowed in concern. The girls seemed attractive enough... and since high school, Rukawa had learned _some_ social skills, even managing to make decent small-talk, so he had never been short of dates or girlfriends... But now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Rukawa with a girl in a while. In fact, the raven-haired boy hadn't even bothered to give a girl a chance since his last breakup. He also hadn't been going out much either, preferring to hang out at home and watch TV... Could it be that the other boy's last breakup was more difficult than he let on?

Maybe he should talk to Rukawa. He'd been through a painful breakup in the past too, so maybe he could help somehow. After all, whenever he felt like ranting or whining, Rukawa always had a ready ear... mostly because he didn't talk much. But when he did, the few words he said counted. He cut right through the bullshit and usually managed to make everything more clear.

Heh. Sometimes it made him feel like Rukawa was the older of the two, but he would never stop thinking of Rukawa as 'the younger boy'... the boy he had befriended and helped come out of his shell... the boy who looked up to him and he respected in return... the boy he had grown close to over the years and now considered to be one of his best friends...

Well... he wasn't going to force Rukawa to talk, especially not here. He knew Rukawa would talk when he was ready, and he would be there to help him any way he could.

"Hey Rukawa, I'm gonna head home after this drink. You ready to go?"

The younger boy nodded.

" " "

Mitsui looked up at their apartment building as Rukawa got out of the cab. The building was close to campus, and rent was pretty cheap, so a lot of students lived there. It made sharing the cab fare after nights out a lot easier, and it also meant there was usually a party going on somewhere at any given time. Right now there was one going on right above their heads, the sounds of loud music and chatter filtering down from the third floor balcony.

Uninterested, Mitsui headed towards the building entrance. Maybe some other time he would've gone to check it out, but not tonight. And one glance at Rukawa was enough to tell him the other boy wasn't interested either.

"Hey Rukawa, I'm not tired yet, wanna hang out at my place for a while?" he asked the raven-haired boy. Rukawa nodded.

They climbed the steps in silence, the sounds of the party echoing through the stairwell. The noise grated at Mitsui, and although he didn't want to go to check it out, he was suddenly glad he wasn't going home to an empty apartment either.

When they got to his flat Rukawa headed for his usual position on the couch while Mitsui went to grab some beers out of the fridge. Rukawa nodded his thanks as Mitsui handed him his drink, took a swig, then resumed his label-peeling mission.

Instead of turning on the TV like he usually did, Mitsui left it off, sensing that now would be a good opportunity to let Rukawa talk if he wanted to. Sure enough, after a few minutes of drinking in comfortable silence, Rukawa sighed, and finally spoke.

"Mitsui, I have a problem."

"Yeah I could tell something was bothering you."

The younger boy turned to look at him, his expression both surprised and miffed that he'd been so obvious to the other boy. Mitsui laughed and shook his head in amusment.

"Okay, tell me about it..." he encouraged.

Rukawa's brows came down just slightly as he looked down at his bottle.

"I don't understand women."

"Who does?" Mitsui snorted.

The raven-haired boy glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Mitsui grinned. "Go on, what is it you don't understand?"

Rukawa sighed again.

"I don't know... everything."

"You gotta start somewhere man."

Rukawa paused.

"I can't get close to them." he said.

"But... you've had girlfriends before..."

"It's never lasted." Rukawa replied.

"Well, yeah... I noticed that. I thought it was because you got bored easily or something."

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well maybe you haven't found the right girl yet." Mitsui offered.

"I think it might be more than that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know how I got into those relationships in the first place. I think it was mostly physical... but even then... _that_ wasn't so great either."

Mitsui was slightly taken aback, but remained silent as the other boy continued to explian.

"It didn't feel right, it was like it should have been better somehow. And after, I started to feel..." Rukawa struggled.

"Empty?" Mitsui supplied.

"Yeah." Rukawa frowned. "And I think because of that I started to close off... So I couldn't get close, not the way people _should_ be close. And I'm starting to think that... I'm not supposed to."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to think... that maybe... I'm not supposed to be with women."

Mitsui nearly choked on his beer.

"Rukawa..." he said almost chidingly, "Really, maybe all you need is a girl that you _really_ care about. Maybe then you won't feel closed off, and _then_ everything else will be better. Not the other way around."

"But... what if I _do_ find someone I care about, and it still ends up the same?" Rukawa said.

"That could happen, yes." Mitsui replied honestly.

"I don't want it to. I'm tired of feeling this way. I need to do something about it. I need to know... if it's a physical problem, or if it's just me, if it's just that I can't let myself be close to anyone." At that point Rukawa looked back down at the floor, his brows more knotted than Mitsui had ever seen.

"Geez Rukawa... that's really a tough dilemma, I don't know what to say..." Mitsui said, at a loss.

Several minutes passed before Rukawa spoke again.

"Can you... help me?"

"You know I'll do whatever I can Rukawa-kun. I'm here for you, just tell me what you need."

"No, Mitsui..." Rukawa said turning to look at him. "I mean, can _you... 'help'_ me."

For a second Mitsui was still confused, then it finally dawned on him what Rukawa was asking.

"You mean, you want _ME_ to sleep with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes... No... I don't know." the raven-haired boy stammered, "I mean, I may not be able to go that far... I don't know how I'd react if you just kissed me."

"I don't know how _I'd_ react if I kissed you! I mean this is... pretty fucking out there!" Mitsui exclaimed.

"I know." Rukawa said quietly.

"Look, I understand what you're trying to do... I mean, I get that this is the only way for you to know... but why _me_? I could fix you up with one of my friends-" Mitsui trailed off as Rukawa threw him a look which said that was out of the question.

It suddenly occurred to Mitsui that Rukawa probably couldn't do something like this with a complete stranger. He needed someone he knew and trusted and was comfortable with. Someone who really understood what this was about. And as soon as he realized this, he also realized that he really was the only one that could do this for the other boy.

Mitsui's brows furrowed as he finally understood what Rukawa needed from him, but he was still slightly shell-shocked at what the raven-haired boy was asking.

"Also... I thought that... maybe we could help each other out. I mean, I know you haven't been with anyone in a while either..." Rukawa said.

This was true. After his last boyfriend had broken up with him he'd had a few one night stands... but he'd lost interest in that real fast.

"Unless... you don't think you can bring yourself to be with me..." the other boy said softly.

"No no Rukawa, that's not it. I mean, to tell you the truth, I've thoughts about it before..." he confessed.

Rukawa smirked slightly.

"I know."

"What? How?!" Mitsui exclaimed.

"You get flirty sometimes when you're drunk." Rukawa replied.

"A-hahaha! Gomen!" Mitsui replied sheepishly.

"It's ok... you haven't been that way lately. Not since- well, you were happier then."

Mitsui was quiet again. Those _were_ happier times. He hadn't had that much fun in a while. Hadn't even _thought_ of anyone in a sexual manner, for merely flirting or more. Maybe Rukawa was right. Maybe this might be something he needed too. But the consequences...

Mitsui sighed.

"I want to help you Rukawa-kun, but are you sure this is the way? I mean, things could get wierd between us..."

"I know. But I'm sure we would eventually be okay again." Rukawa replied assuredly.

Mitsui paused, flattered by Rukawa's confidence in the strength of their friendship, but he still felt grim about the situation. This was all happening so fast, and it was such a huge responsibility... If he was going to do this, he was going to have to do it properly... He was going to have to go slow, be careful, absolutely selfless, and give it his all, no holding back. It was a lot to ask of him, especially since he hadn't been in a sexual mindset for such a long time, but he also knew that he really was the only one who could help. And the fact that Rukawa trusted him enough to do this, only made him _want_ to help even more.

Mitsui glanced over at the younger boy. Rukawa was chewing on his lip as he awaited a response, and Mitsui saw a deeper desperation behind the uncertainty in the younger boy's eyes. He got the feeling this was something that had been plaguing Rukawa for a while now. Mitsui's gaze softened, his heart going out to the boy.

Slowly Mitsui slid across the couch, seating himself closer to the raven-haired boy. He raised his hand, tentatively cupping Rukawa's cheek, and the other boy's eyes widened.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked.

Rukawa nodded. Mitsui took a deep breath.

"Okay then. If you want to stop, at any time, just tell me ok?" he said.

Rukawa nodded again, eyes still wide.

"Close your eyes, and just try to relax." Mitsui whispered soothingly, leaning closer.

Rukawa nodded again, then did what he was told, closing his eyes and leaning back stiffly on the couch. Mitsui slid his hand down to the boy's neck and felt the pulse there racing, echoing his own. Taking a deep breath, he slowly leaned forward, until finally his lips met Rukawa's.

He pulled back quickly, almost expecting the younger boy to deck him... but Rukawa was still frozen, his eyes closed and lips parted invitingly. Then the younger boy's eyes popped open.

"That's it? That was nothing." he said, his brows furrowing.

Cautiously Mitsui leaned forward again, this time giving the younger boy a more solid kiss, his lips pressed against Rukawa's for much longer. The raven-haired boy did not protest, so he deepened the kiss, moving his lips a little and crossing the line from chaste to intimate. Rukawa neither punched him nor matched his explorations, but his lips remained pliant and soft against his, allowing him to continue.

Becoming breathless Mitsui finally had to pull away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Rukawa nodded stiffly, his eyes still closed and his hands clenching tightly at Mitsui's shirt. Mitsui started in surprise... when had that happened? He hadn't even felt Rukawa's hands moving. He frowned, slightly disturbed by this, when suddenly Rukawa drew in a deep breath, drawing his attention. Slowly the raven-haired boy opened his eyes.

"So... that didn't feel weird or anything? Didn't gross you out?" Mitsui asked.

Rukawa's brows furrowed in thought as he slowly shook his head.

"Do you want to continue?"

Rukawa looked up at him, his expression determined as he nodded slightly.

"Okay." Mitsui said, nodding as well. He took in another deep breath and leaned forward again.

Rukawa automatically leaned back and closed his eyes, lips parting slightly to accept him again. As before, Mitsui began soft, slowly massaging Rukawa's lips, until finally Rukawa responded, pressing back and molding against Mitsui. Their kisses became more wet, more open, until Mitsui finally slipped his tongue into Rukawa's mouth, softly touching the other boy's. He felt the younger boy draw in a sharp breath of surprise, but Rukawa did not pull away. Instead the younger boy began to respond, their tongues slowly massaging each other and exploring the feel of each other.

Mitsui nearly sighed in content. It felt so nice to be kissing someone like this again, softly and slowly. He felt Rukawa's arms wrapping around his back, clutching at the back of his shirt, and Mitsui's lips responded almost automatically to the encouragement, his kisses becoming more sensual, sucking and biting softly at the younger boy's lips. Rukawa moaned low in his throat, matching Mitsui's intensity and responding with lips just as demanding.

When Mitsui finally pulled away he felt more than a little dizzy, and not just from lack of air.

"Wow..." Mitsui breathed, "You're... a really good kisser."

"So are you." Rukawa replied softly. Mitsui opened his eyes fully, watching as Rukawa panted, catching his breath, his eyes still half-lidded... and before he knew it he was kissing Rukawa again.

This time his lips trailed to the raven-haired boy's ear, sucking and tasting the skin along his neck and jaw. He felt Rukawa's fists clench tighter at his shirt, breathing heavy in his ear, and his body began to react, playing out patterns that had been locked up for too long. Reaching down, he pushed his hand up under Rukawa's shirt and touched the other boy's skin with the tips of his fingers. Rukawa's breath hitched again, but there was still no protest as he continued to feel, his fingers splayed and exploring the skin of the younger boy's stomach and waist.

"Mitsui!" Rukawa gasped, squirming as Mitsui's fingers discovered a ticklish spot. Mitsui pulled back a bit, biting his lip as he took in the sight of the younger boy. Rukawa had sunk halfway down the couch already, as if instinctively wanting to lie down, his lids were still half-hooded, lips full and flushed, and a dark spot was already forming on his neck.

Mitsui was suddenly struck by the strangeness of his situation. This was one of his best friends! It seemed so wrong that they should be doing this, that Rukawa should be sporting a hickey that _he_ had made... looking flushed and breathless because of _him_.

Or did it?

He couldn't deny that he had always thought Rukawa was attractive, he would have to be blind not to appreciate the other boy's beauty... And so he flirted a little when he'd had too much too drink. That was just because Rukawa had been such a looker, and it was just his nature to flirt when he was feeling giddy... but it had never been serious. Well, if he was completely honest with himself, maybe a small part of him had hoped there would be a chance, but he knew the other boy was straight, and he was taken at the time as well anyway. But now... now... Now he could openly appreciate Rukawa's beauty, and let himself feel all the things that came with that attraction... now Rukawa was offering himself... and it was all so strange and surreal... He'd never seriously dared to imagine this would ever be possible. It was just too far removed from his reality. And he could be sure that it was probably even more strange for the other boy.

"Rukawa..." he started. The raven-haired boy opened his eyes, looking up at him. "Are you really _really_ sure about this?"

Rukawa frowned.

"I have to know..." the younger boy replied softly. "This is the only way."

Mitsui nodded.

"Then maybe we should move... to the bedroom." he suggested.

Slowly, Rukawa nodded.

Awkwardly they pulled away from each other, standing up off the couch and making their way to Mitsui's bedroom.

It was darker inside, but once their eyes adjusted, they could still see fairly well from the streetlight coming through the window, casting the room in a sort of blue glow. Mitsui felt something shift in the atmosphere as they entered the room, the dim lighting making the room seem dreamlike... not real... which suddenly made a lot more things possible.

It seemed Rukawa realized this too, standing stiff by the door, staring at the bed.

"Hey..." Mitsui said softly. Rukawa's head snapped up, something like panic flashing in his eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do ok?" Mitsui said, "Just tell me what you want, or what you don't want. You're in control here."

Rukawa didn't say anything, his eyes drawn back to the bed.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help you, but for this to really work you have to be completely honest with what you want, honest with me, and more importantly, with yourself. So if you don't want to do this, just say the word." Mitsui said softly. Rukawa looked back at him, slowly beginning to relax. Mitsui smiled softly.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can you... Can you just kiss me again?" Rukawa asked. Mitsui grinned. Slowly he stepped forward, carefully wrapping one arm around Rukawa's waist, his other hand cupping the boy's cheek. Leaning forward he kissed the other boy gently, and it wasn't too long before Rukawa began to respond again, deepening the kiss.

"You alright?" Mitsui checked, pulling back for air.

Rukawa nodded, eyes closed.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Mitsui asked.

Rukawa was still for a moment, and then he nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

"Ok Rukawa." Mitsui said as he turned to lead the other boy to the bed, but suddenly he felt awkward again, and he had an inkling why now.

"Wait." Mitsui stopped.

"What is it?"

"Um... Listen, can I call you Kaede?"

Rukawa threw him a puzzled look.

"It's just, it seems strange to be this formal with you now... now that I'm taking you to bed. You're not some stranger or something, I know you better than that."

Rukawa nodded, understanding.

"And maybe, maybe it'll be easier this way... to put aside what we were and become something else for the night... Kaede... and Hisashi..."

"I understand... Hisashi."

A tingle ran down his spine as the other boy said his name, and something clicked into place, banishing the feeling of awkwardness that had been plaguing him. Mitsui smiled. Now this could work.

Taking Rukawa's hand, he led the other boy to the bed and sat down. Almost gingerly the raven-haired boy sat down next to him, avoiding his gaze and looking at the floor. Reaching up, he took Rukawa's chin, slowly turning and raising the other boy's face towards his again to lean close for another kiss. He started slow again, unsure if Rukawa was still uncomfortable now that they were on the bed, but his worries were completely banished as they easily molded to each other again, as they had on the couch, and it was only natural when they moved to lie down. Yet still Mitsui kept things slow, enjoying the soft connection of their lips and tongues, taking his time to explore the skin of Rukawa's oh-so-long neck. And as his mouth moved lower and lower, his hand made its way up to the buttons of Rukawa's shirt, undoing them one by one so his lips could continue their exploration downwards.

The other boy gasped as Mitsui's lips gently covered the small rosebud nipple there, kissing wetly and sucking softly until it was hard. He felt Rukawa's hand wind into the back of his hair, the younger boy's back arching up as he began to roll the nub with his tongue, his fingers caressing the other uncovered bud. Then slowly he kissed his way to the other side of Rukawa's chest, parting the folds of his shirt wide to tease the bud that had been his fingers, adding teeth into his deadly combination. Rukawa yelped out loud, squirming beneath him, and Mitsui felt a brush of hardness against his hip.

Mitsui pulled back, looking down at the younger boy's flushed face and darkened eyes. Rukawa was turned on. There was no denying that reaction.

Keeping his eyes on the younger boy's face, Mitsui trailed his hand downwards, undoing the top button of Rukawa's jeans and slowly sliding the zipper down. Rukawa's eyes flew open in surprise, or panic, maybe both, but when his eyes connected with Mitsui's the momentary fear went away. His gaze remained transfixed as Mitsui continued, his hand making its way into Rukawa's boxers.

The other boy hissed as Mitsui's fingers brushed against his semi-hardness, and as Mitsui gripped him loosely Rukawa's eyes clenched shut at the touch. Mitsui tightened his grip a little, beginning to pump the other boy, and a low moan escaped Rukawa's lips. He continued stroking, coaxing precum out of the tip of Rukawa's arousal, and the other boy's hips squirmed as he held back the gasps trying to fight their way out of his throat.

Mitsui was inflamed. He was holding Rukawa in his hands and the other boy was responding like he'd never been touched before in his life. It was turning him on immensely.

He pulled his hand out of Rukawa's shorts and in one motion he pulled them down Rukawa's legs along with his pants, kneeling on the floor in between the other boy's legs hanging halfway off the bed. Leaning forward again he wasted no time, taking the boy's length fully into his mouth.

Rukawa cried out again, squirming and whimpering as Mitsui tasted his length, cupping his balls and massaging them. God Mitsui wanted to do more. He started to get hot, so turned on that he had pull back and unbutton his own shirt.

"Why are you stopping?" Rukawa gasped.

"I'm just holding myself in check." Mitsui rasped throatily as he threw the shirt onto the floor. Rukawa collapsed back onto the bed with his head in his hand.

"You're clearly not wierded out by this." Mitsui commented. Rukawa opened his eyes again.

"Yeah, but, I've had women do that to me too..." he replied.

"That's a good point." Mitsui replied. "Maybe we should try something different.""

Getting up Mitsui reached for his bedside drawer, rummaging around for a long-lost tube in its depths. Finally finding it, he held it up for the younger boy to see.

"I'm just going to put some on my fingers ok?"

Rukawa's throat moved as he gulped, then he nodded assent.

Mitsui unscrewed the cab off the tube, lubing his fingers as he returned to his position in between the other boy's legs. He could practically see the muscles in Rukawa's body tense in anticipation of what was coming.

"Just relax." Mitsui cooed, massaging the inside of Rukawa's thigh with his hand as he pushed the boy's legs apart. Taking the other boy's length into his mouth again, it wasn't long before he felt Rukawa's legs turn back into jelly. Then reaching up, Mitsui brushed his wet fingers lightly between Rukawa's legs, making his intentions clear. And when he stroked Rukawa's hole the first time the other boy's hips jumped in shock, but there was no protest. Then Mitsui stroked him again, and Rukawa gasped.

Mitsui continued stroking and teasing, showing Rukawa a whole new area of nerves that had never enjoyed pleasure before. And it seemed he was doing a good job, as Rukawa's legs reactively parted wider, his hips squirming endlessly as his moans became louder and more frequent. Mitsui could tell the boy was close. He pushed, his lubed finger sliding in with almost no resistance, and Rukawa cried out in pleasure. Mitsui put in another finger, slower this time as Rukawa had to relax even further to let him in, which he did. And then he began to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of the boy as he sucked, Rukawa's cock twitching against his lips as the other boy began moaning with abandon. Soon enough Mitsui felt the spurt come through Rukawa's length, and he swallowed him through the climax, his fingers thrusting deep inside.

Mitsui pulled back, gazing down at the younger boy. Rukawa had his arms flung over his face, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Slowly Mitsui pulled out his fingers and Rukawa's body shuddered in response to the movement. He stroked Rukawa's thighs lightly, soothing him as the younger boy regained his breath... and perhaps his sanity.

"Are you alright?" Mitsui asked softly.

He saw the other boy nod his head under his arms. Climbing up onto the bed Mitsui lay down alongside him, waiting. Finally Rukawa pulled his arms away and looked up at him. His brows furrowed and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't, instead looking down at Mitsui's chest. Mitsui frowned.

"Did you like that?" he asked. And he wondered that he suddenly desperately wanted the other boy to say yes.

But Rukawa didn't respond for a few moments, leaving Mitsui's stomach in a knot of anticipation.

Finally the other boy nodded.

"Does... does that mean I'm gay?" Rukawa asked quietly.

Mitsui was taken aback by the question, suddenly remembering how they'd gotten into this situation in the first place, and the gravity of the issues involved.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. I mean, apparently there are a lot of straight guys who like that..." Mitsui answered.

Rukawa frowned in thought.

"But I think the fact that you don't feel wierd about it says something." Mitsui continued.

Rukawa nodded again, taking in Mitsui's words, but the boy still looked confused.

Then Rukawa looked up again, locking his gaze onto Mitsui's, and Mitsui felt the other boy's hands begin to roam across his body, exploring. The younger boy's fingers lingered for a while over Mitsui's chest, as if taking in the differences between him and the women he'd been with... Seemingly undeterred, Rukawa's hands roamed lower, unbuttoning Mitui's pants and reaching inside.

Mitsui shuddered, yelping as Rukawa's fingers made contact with his length.

"What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" the younger boy asked worriedly.

"No, it's not that, it's just... no one's touched me like that in a long time." Mitsui explained.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rukawa asked. Mitsui shook his head.

Reassured, Rukawa continued his exploration, but this time with his lips as well, trailing kisses from Mitsui's neck down to his stomach, and further.

"Kaede..." Mitsui said throatily, "you don't have to do this for me you know." Rukawa stopped, looking up at him.

"I know." he replied, "But I want to."

"Ok." Mitsui nodded, assenting. The next moment he felt Rukawa's lips on his long-ignored hardness, wet tongue massaging his heated skin. Mitsui gasped in pleasure, his hands running through Rukawa's hair encouragingly. The other boy continued to explore with his lips, moving across Mitsui's length and eventually downwards, mouthing his testicles in exploration as well. Mitsui threw his head back, clutching at the sheets in agony.

"Kaede..." he moaned, fighting not to beg. Luckily he didn't have to, as the next moment the raven-haired boy engulfed Mitsui's length deep into his mouth.

"Ah!" Mitsui shouted as wet warmth closed around him. And then Rukawa began to suck him, starting a steady rhythm up and down his cock.

Mitsui writhed on his bed, overwhelmed by sensations he had almost forgotten and amazed at how well Rukawa was bringing them all back to him.

That on top of the time he had spent ignoring his own needs for Rukawa's, and it didn't take long before he felt his climax spurting into Rukawa's mouth.

He collapsed back onto his bed, gasping as he tried to regain his breath. When he finally recovered himself he looked over at the other boy, who was now lying alongside him, looking thoughtful.

"Hey" Mitsui crooned, stroking the other boy's cheek in concern. "Did that feel weird for you?" Mitsui asked.

"It was a little bit weird, but not in a grossed out way."

Mitsui nodded, understaning.

"Did... Did you like that?" Rukawa asked uncertainly. Mitsui grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Mitsui chuckled. "That was amazing. You're a super rookie all over again!" he teased.

A small, but pleased smile registered on Rukawa's face.

Mitsui stopped grinning, becoming serious again.

"Thank you Kaede." he said, leaning forward to kiss the other boy. Rukawa responded, deepening the kiss and pressing himself closer against Mitsui's body.

And then Mitsui felt Rukawa's length hardening again against his thigh.

Mitsui moaned, almost instantly feeling himself harden again in response.

He supposed his quick recovery was natural after being pent up for so long, but for whatever reasons he was grateful for it.

Before too long he and Rukawa were completely entertwined, rubbing slowly against each other and gasping for air in between kisses.

"Hisashi..." Rukawa breathed, "I want to do it with you." the younger boy whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Mitsui stopped, pulling back so he could see Rukawa's face clearly. "Are you sure?"

The other boy bit his lip and nodded, determination and need in his eyes.

"Do you... want to?" Rukawa asked.

"Yes." Mitsui breathed, already closing the distance between their lips again. He began fishing around the bed sheets until he made contact with the discarded tube of lubrication. Not parting from Rukawa's lips he deflty untwisted the tube and covered his fingers, and reaching down behind Rukawa's legs he caressed the other boy gently.

Rukawa gasped, pressing himself closer against Mitsui as he lifted his leg higher and wrapped it around Mitsui's waist, giving him better access.

As the younger boy relaxed against his touch Mitsui pushed his fingers inside once again, scissoring them as he rubbed inside the boy, preparing him. Rukawa groaned, his hips thrusting slightly in time with Mitsui's rhythm. When Mitsui felt he could wait no more he picked up the lube again and reached down in between their bodies, covering himself until he was dripping wet and groaning at the stimulation.

"Hisashi..." Rukawa whispered hoarsely, bringing Mitsui's attention back to his lips. Gently Mitsui pushed the younger boy onto his back, settling himself on his knees as he parted Rukawa's legs. Stroking the inside of Rukawa's thighs he nudged himself against the other boy.

"Are you ready?" he asked, although he probably couldn't have stopped himself at that point if he tried.

"Yes." Rukawa hissed. "Hisashi!" he begged.

Mitsui needed to hear no more, slowly pushing himself into the other boy's body.

"Ah!" Rukawa gasped as he was filled with Mitsui's length, clenching and squirming around him.

Mitsui waited until he felt Rukawa grow accustomed to the sensation, and then very slowly he pulled out to thrust in again, setting a slow rhythm. He watched Rukawa's face change from discomfort to pleasure as he moved, and soon the younger boy was pulling him down to mesh their lips together again, urging Mitsui to give him more.

And so Mitsui gave him more, taking in return the sight of Rukawa's flushed cheeks, the feel of his soft lips, and the warmth of his body as he abandoned himself to pleasure.

Then suddenly the younger boy threw his head back, moaning even more loudly.

"Hisashi! I'm-" he gasped.

And with a strangled cry Mitsui felt the other boy coming in between their bodies.

Mitsui remained still, holding the younger boy until the shudders running through his body ceased.

"I'm sorry." Rukawa gasped. "I didn't know what to expect." he apologized, embarrassed at the suddenness of his climax.

"It's ok." Mitsui replied. "I was caught by surprise my first time too."

The younger boy nodded in response as he caught his breath, and Mitsui waited, giving him time to recover himself. Then slowly he pulled himself out of the other boy.

Rukawa's eyes flew open.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm... Well... You're finished." Mitsui stammered, sitting back on his heels.

"But you're not." Rukawa replied, his eyebrows furrowing as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at him.

"Yeah well, tonight is about you, remember?" he explained.

"No." Rukawa replied, getting up onto his knees in front of Mitsui. Wrapping an arm around Mitsui's neck he pulled him close, kissing him as his other hand went down to finger Mitsui's still hard cock. Mitsui hissed at the touch.

"Hey now..." warned Mitsui through clenched teeth.

"Tonight is supposed to be about you too, remember?" the younger boy said, firming his grip and slowly pumping him. "And if we keep going, I might come again. _With_ you this time." Rukawa whispered into his ear.

Mitsui groaned, and as Rukawa's lips moved from his ear down his neck he stared to lose himself again.

"Turn around." Mitsui hissed into the younger boy's ear. Rukawa looked up at him again, kissing him one last time before letting go of his cock and turning around. Mitsui wrapped his arms around the other boy's chest, pressing himself against Rukawa's back and mouthing the younger boy's neck.

"Hisashi..." Rukawa gasped as he felt Mitsui's length rubbing against him. The younger boy reached behind him, guiding Mitsui forward. Mitsui needed no further urging, pushing himself back inside the younger boy with more ease than the first time.

Rukawa gasped as he was filled again, falling forward to the bed, and Mitsui leaned over him, reaching down to finger the boy's length. The younger boy recovered quickly, hardening again in almost no time as Mitsui teased him and pulled at him with his fingers. And then Mitsui gripped him tight, pumping his fist in rhythm with his thrusts as Rukawa hooked an arm around the back of Mitsui's neck and held on.

"Kaede..." Mitsui groaned, feeling his climax building as he thrust in earnest.

"Don't stop Hisashi..." Rukawa gasped, urging him on.

And then Mitsui exploded, coming deep inside the other boy, and Rukawa responded, muscles clenching around him as he felt the younger boy spill over his hand.

Gasping, they fell forward onto the bed, Mitsui eventually pulling himself out of the other boy and collapsing onto his back as he tried to regain his breathing.

When Mitsui finally regained his senses and leaned over to check on Rukawa, the other boy was already asleep.

Of course. Mitsui laughed to himself quietly, shaking his head.

He settled himself more comfortably on his side so he could observe the sleeping boy better. Eventually that giddy post sex glow began to fade, and the silence began to press in.

Raising his hand, Mitsui ran his fingers lightly down the length of Rukawa's spine. The other boy didn't budge, sound asleep.

Mitsui sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight at all, his mind awhirl with thought and emotion. Rukawa had given him a huge responsibility tonight, but also a great gift. And Mitsui hoped that Rukawa felt he had treated that gift with enough respect and appreciation to at least preserve their friendship.

Friends.

That concept just didn't sit right with him anymore.

Mitsui sighed again as he continued observing the sleeping boy. Even though he didn't think Rukawa would ever hate him, he didn't know if he could handle the rejection if he asked for more from the other boy and he wasn't willing.

But with a shock he realized another possibility to dread as well. What if he asked for more, and Rukawa gave it to him, not really knowing what he was doing? After all, the younger boy was really confused about things at the moment, and he might just go along with Mitsui's wishes because he trusted Mitsui so much.

This was bad. After the night they had just spent together Mitsui wasn't sure if he could trust himself to do the right thing, his newfound desires for the younger boy growing steadily with each minute. But Rukawa had trusted him. Trusted him as a friend to help him sort out his problems.

Mitsui cursed silently. Exercising an impressive amount of self-control he pulled himself away from the sleeping boy, getting out of bed. It was probably better if he wasn't around at all when Rukawa woke up. But he couldn't just leave things this way either.

After pacing around his room for a few minutes, his eyes landed on a notebook on his desk, and he was struck with an idea. Sitting down he began to write Rukawa a note.

_Rukawa,_

I'm sorry I had to leave. I would much rather be able to talk things through with you and help you sort the rest of this out, but at this point I think it's better if you sort the rest out on your own, because any advice I would give you from now on would probably be biased.

You see, you were right. I did need this, but not in the way you think. Last night I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time. I felt that maybe I could start to care for someone again. You did that for me. And I don't want that to stop.

But I don't want to pressure you into anything, I know you have a lot of things you need to think about and you'll need some time. But I'll wait for you, and hope that maybe you might decide that we could have something together.

If not, I understand. If anything, I'm glad that I could help you last night, and I will always remember it as something special. And Thank You, for helping me too.

Yours,  
Mitsui

or Hisashi. That's up to you.

Mitsui scribbled the last line as an afterthought. Finally looking up from his notebook he noticed the sun starting to rise through his window. He supposed he could start getting ready for class already.

He threw one last lingering glance at Rukawa's sleeping form on his bed. He knew if he went anywhere near the boy now he would never be able to tear himself away, so with a resigned sigh he forced himself to go take a shower instead.

" " "

Was that the doorbell?

Mitsui scrambled out of the shower, hastily wrapping a towel around himself and running for the door as fast as he could without slipping and killing himself.

"Yo!"

"Oh. Kenji. It's just you."

"Don't sound so excited to see me." Fujima snarked sarcastically. Mitsui stepped back to let the other boy into the apartment.

"Jesus Hisashi what have you been doing these past couple of weeks, this place is a mess!" Fujima said, taking in the piled up decor of pizza boxes and empty beer bottles.

"Is there something you want Kenji?" Mitsui sighed.

"I'm on my way out for the night, want to come? Get out of here for a while?"

"Um..." Mitsui bit his lip, his eyes glancing over at the phone. "Thanks but I'm not really in the mood for it."

"Come on 'Sashi you haven't been out in ages!"

"Look, why don't you help yourself to a beer while I finish my shower and we can talk about it after?"

"Fine." Fujima pouted, heading to the fridge. Mitsui headed back to his bathroom. "Listen for the phone ok?" he called over his shoulder.

"Hai!" Fujima replied, rummaging amongst the empty pizza boxes for the bottle opener. He had just found it when the doorbell rang again.

"Rukawa-kun!" Fujima exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Where's Mitsui?" Rukawa asked.

"Hello to you too! He's in the shower." Fujima replied, holding the door open to let Rukawa in. Rukawa frowned, entering the apartment hesitantly. At that moment Mitsui exited the bathroom in his boxers, toweling off his hair.

"Hey Kenji did someone call? I thought I heard-" the rest of Mitsui's sentence trailed off as he finally looked up and saw Rukawa standing there.

"Did I... come at a bad time?" Rukawa asked, glancing from Mitsui to Fujima. Fujuma laughed.

"No no! I was just about to leave, ne 'Sashi?" he said. Mitsui didn't say anything, still standing shock still and staring at the raven-haired boy. Fujima grinned at Rukawa as he walked past him towards the door.

"Now I get why he's practically been sleeping next to his phone!" he snarked.

"O-Oi Fujima!" Mitsui exclaimed in embarrassment, finally snapping out of it.

"Ja ne!" Fujima called over his shoulder as he closed the apartment door behind him, leaving the two that remained in a very awkward silence. Finally Mitsui found his voice again.

"Hi." he said.

"...Hi." the younger boy replied.

"Um... Do you want a drink or something?"

Rukawa nodded. Mitsui headed towards the fridge.

"I've got beers, soda, 2 day old pizza-"

Abruptly his nervous rambling was cut off as the other boy pushed him up against the kitchen counter and kissed him. Taken completely off guard Mitsui barely had time to respond before Rukawa pulled away.

"I missed you, Hisashi." Rukawa whispered. It took a second for Mitsui to register what the younger boy had just called him, and then he groaned, grabbing the younger boy and flipping him around against the counter as he kissed him like a starving man.

"Wait!" Rukawa gasped, pushing Mitsui away. Confused, Mitsui searched the younger boy's face.

"I need your help with something." Rukawa said.

"What's that?" Mitsui replied, trying to catch his breath.

"As you know, I spent the night with a friend. Who is also a guy."

"...And?"

"And I had a really good time."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well for one thing, I can't work out if it's because I like guys in general, or if I just like _this_ guy."

"That's a problem." Mitsui said, his heart sinking as he thought ahead to where this train of thought was going.

"That's not the problem." Rukawa said. Confused, Mitsui searched the younger boy's face.

"Then what is?" he asked. Rukawa looked down into Mitsui's chest.

"The problem is I don't wanna sleep with another guy to work it out. I just want this guy. He's all I can think about since that night." Rukawa paused, chewing at his lip as Mitsui stood breathless in anticipation.

"So I figure the only solution is to spend more time with this guy and see what happens." the younger boy finished.

Rukawa looked up into Mitsui's eyes again.

"I need to know what this is Hisashi." he said softly.

Mitsui smiled.

"Ok, Kaede." he replied, cupping the younger boys cheek in his hand. Rukawa gave him a small smile in return, assured.

Slowly this time, Mitsui leaned forward to kiss the younger boy again. He already had an idea what it was that made that night so special, but if Rukawa needed more time to explore what it was all about... well, that was just fine with him.

_~ owari Jan 7 '09_

* * *

I made a MitRu fanart ages ago which helped to inspire this fic. It's in my gallery at my livejournal (the-diggler dot livejournal dotcom). It's probably my favorite of my lame attempts at drawing :)


	24. Pillow Talk (orgy)

Title: Pillow Talk  
Rating: NC-17 lemon (implied)  
Pairing: SenMit, HanaRu... SenHana, MitRu... see summary.  
Genre: smut humor  
Word Count: 137  
Summary: This game is all about changing partners.  
A/N: complete and utter dribble this is. I went from writing SenRu, to SenHana and MitRu, and then this *sweatdrop*

* * *

"You're enjoying this more than I thought you would Mitsui-sempai."

"...What?"

"I knew you'd like taking it flat on your back."

"Oh just shut up and fuck me dammit."

"I bet you learned how to be a good uke from Rukawa-kun's example. Look how nice he's being for my Hana-chan over there!"

"Sendoh if you don't shut up and get on with it I'm going to screw Sakuragi so hard later on that he won't let you near his ass for a week."

"Ho? Is that supposed to be a threat? I know for a fact that Hana-chan _wants_ you to."

"Heh, no problemo. Now hurry up and make me come so I can get to it."

"Who knew you Shohouku boys were so demanding?"

"Sendoh, I swear to god-"

"Hai hai sempai. Shutting up now."

_~ owari March 22 '08_


	25. In The Zone (MitRu)

Title: In The Zone  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Pairing: MitRu  
Genre: pwp, DUB-CON warning!  
Word Count: 312  
Summary: Mitsui is struggling to get back in the zone, especially when Rukawa has usurped his territory. Now he's going to take it back.

* * *

I'm on top of the world.

Well, to be more accurate, I'm on top of Rukawa Kaede. And what a sight that is, his legs up in the air, his normally expressionless face twisted into a grimace of pain and pleasure as he yelps like a bitch. Mmmm... My own personal sex toy. This is so much better than playing with myself.

Which I used to do a lot.

Yep, I was addicted. But I couldn't help myself really. Back then, I needed an escape... from all the bullshit, all the crap... and having a nice big orgasm took me away from everything.

Like basketball used to.

No thinking, just pure physical movement.

In the zone.

So when that got taken away, what else could I do?

The crux was, even when I came back to the team, I couldn't get back in the zone. Talk about frustration. And Rukawa... he was there, he was in the zone, my zone.

So somehow I ended up hiding in the dark behind the bleachers every night, touching myself as I watched him... watched him go there, where the world faded away, where nothing else mattered.

I had to get back there. I had to get back in control of my life.

One second I was behind the bleachers, the next I was pushing him to the floor, shoving my cock in his sweet, sweet ass.

And then I was coming freely right there on the free throw line and nothing else in the world fucking mattered anymore.

In the zone again.

And of course, he loved it.

"Onegai! Onegai!" he begs like a bitch too. But he knows it's useless. He knows that no matter what he says or does, I'll have my own way with him.

I am in control here. This is my zone. My world. And I'm on top of it.

_~ owari Jan 03 '08_


	26. Playing By The Rules (MitYo)

Title: Playing By The Rules  
Rating: NC-17 lime  
Pairings: Mitsui/Youhei, others implied.  
Genre: smut, humor.  
Word Count: 710 apx  
Summary: Mitsui is paying back his debts, and Youhei is surprised to find out exactly what that involves.  
A/N: This fic refers to episode 28 in the anime when there's a big fight in the gym after which Mitsui rejoins the team.

* * *

With all the gangs running around the Kanagawa area, you'd think the place would be in a state of utter chaos 24/7. But for the most part, it wasn't. Why? Because even gangs fell under laws of order and justice, albeit of their own making. Every gang had their own systems and traditions, their own initiation rights, their own forms of punishment... but the basics were the same. You beat someone, you move up in the ranks, you get certain rights. You lose, you get punished, you owe. Basically.

Now Youhei had heard of some wierd gang-rituals in his time, like having to dress in women's clothes, or no clothes at all, having to stand on train tracks in front of oncoming trains, or having to boost cars, and so on and so forth. But at least he was saved from such strangeness. In the Sakuragi Gundan, Sakuragi was king, and had all rights… and food… and money… Dammit. But it was simple enough. And he never had to worry about all those strange tales he'd heard, until now...

There he was, having a quiet cigarette in the secluded alleyway behind the gym, when...

"Oi Youhei."

"Yo Mitsui."

The older boy looked around to check if the coast was clear before pulling out his own pack of cigarettes and lighting one up.

"Shouldn't you be quitting now that you're back on the team?" Youhei remarked.

"I'm slowing down." Mitsui replied, shrugging his shoulder nonchanlantly. Leaning back on the wall next to Youhei they stood in companionable silence, the faint sounds of a gym class taking place on the other side of the wall filtering through the occasional inhaling sound as Mitsui smoked.

"Listen Youhei," Mitsui finally spoke, "I have a debt to settle with you."

"Hm?" Youhei asked, becoming cautious.

"...I owe you one."

"Owe me what?" Youhei replied, confused.

"Look, in my gang, when you get beat up by someone... they own you, in a way." Mitsui explained.

"_Own_ you? You're losing me here. What are you talking about exactly?"

"...blow jobs mostly, sometimes more, it depends..."

Youhei choked.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Nope." Mitsui replied.

And then suddenly Youhei was pressed up against the wall, Mitsui's hand on his crotch rubbing him awake with surprising assuredness.

"Oh shit." Youhei gasped, feeling his cock respond startingly fast.

Then Mitsui's hand was in his pants, handling him expertly, and he felt like he had stepped into a parallel universe.

"Would you like me to suck your cock?" Mitsui asked.

"...Wh-What?!" Youhei gasped.

"You heard me."

"Shit... I ..."

"You'll enjoy it." Mitsui coaxed in his ear.

And Youhei thought he actually heard his brain powering off and shutting down.

"Look you actually gotta say it for me to do anything, that's how this works."

"O-okay."

"Say it." Mitsui prodded, encouraging him with an interesting twist of his hand as well. Youhei moaned.

"Suck it." he commanded hoarsely.

And then Mitsui was sucking him like he'd been on his knees his whole life.

And Youhei moaned like he'd never had a blow job in his life.

And somewhere in the background the faint sounds of a gym class taking place on the other side of the wall filtered through the occasional inhaling sound as Youhei clenched his teeth against screaming.

And the next thing he knew Mitsui was hawking his come out onto the grass and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Told ya you'd enjoy it." Mitsui said, smirking at him.

Youhei narrowed his eyes at the older boy as he zipped up his fly.

"You must've gotten beat up a lot huh?" Youhei remarked.

Mitsui glared at him.

Youhei smirked.

With a shrug of his shoulder Mitsui turned to leave.

"Maybe I let them beat me up." he said. "Maybe I like it that way."

"And what about that whole thing with Miyagi?" Youhei asked. Mitsui stopped.

"Heh. Someday I'll have him just how I want him. I guess I just have to go about it differently now." Mitsui replied. "Ja." the older boy said, waving his hand over his shoulder and walking off.

"Hey wait!" Youhei called after him. "Doesn't that mean you have to be Akagi's bitch too?"

Mitsui tripped in midstep and choked.

_~ owari Jan 6 '09_


	27. One-On-One (MitRuMit)

Title: One-On-One  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Pairing: MitRu/RuMit  
Genre: smut, fluff  
Word Count: 2,800 apx  
Summary: It takes a while for Mitsui to catch on to what Rukawa's always known. (A series of 'one-on-ones' over the course of Mitsui and Rukawa's relationship.)  
A/N: If this fic seems like a disjointed series of drabbles... that's because it is. It's just something I would add to over the years whenever I felt like it, like a writing excercise. But I never got around to posting it here, until now :)

* * *

A look, a glance, a few spontaneous bodily reactions, and Mitsui finally worked out what he wanted.

And what Mitsui Hisashi wanted, Mitsui Hisashi got.

"Ahhh Mitsui-sempai... Mitsui-sempai!" Rukawa moaned, clinging to Mitsui, long legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust mindlessly into the raven-haired boy's body, driven by the soft moans and whimpers and mewls coming out of the younger boy's mouth. It was so sweet.

"Unnnnh sempai!" Rukawa gasped.

So, _so_ sweet.

" " "

Less than a week later Mitsui was slouched on a bench by the basketball court after practice, watching Rukawa shoot hoops as the rest of Shohoku's players headed home. Eventually everyone left and just the two of them remained, Mitsui now openly appreciating the view as Rukawa manueovered himself masterfully around the floor. Finally sensing the attention - read leering - Rukawa's pace slowed, occasionally sending furtive glances at Mitsui out of the corner of his eye. And just when Mitsui felt Rukawa was about ready to walk over and punch him in the face he eased off the bench and walked towards the younger boy, taking his time while Rukawa eyed him, and didn't stop until he was practically pressed up against the the other boy's body.

"Oi Rukawa." he murmured, although he knew he already had the younger boy's complete attention.

He lifted his face until his lips just barely brushed the rim of Rukawa's ear and revelled in the responsive shudder he felt in the other boy's body.

Mitsui smirked.

"How bout another one-on-one?"

" " "

Head thrown back, eyes clenched shut under raven long hair, skin slick with sweat and water washing down from the shower, teeth knawing lips and fighting against moans throatening to spill over any second...

Sometimes Mitsui wondered what the rest of the team would think if they knew about the kinds of things he and Rukawa got up to in their locker room.

" " "

Mitsui gripped the fence surrounding the basketball court, not entirely sure what was happening. Well, clearly, Rukawa was already engaged in a one-on-one. With Sendoh. And there was this strange heavy sinking in Mitsui's gut, and what could be hurt surprise, that he just couldn't explain. He stood there, watching quietly as the two boys finished playing, and even though Sendoh was leaving Mitsui couldn't help but feel like he wanted to punch the Ryonan player's face in.

"Oi." Rukawa said, suddenly standing directly on the other side of the fence, catching Mitsui by surprise.

"Yo." Mitsui replied. Quickly recovering himself he threw on a cheeky grin. "Am I not enough for you any more?" he asked teasingly, nodding his head in the direction Sendoh walked off in.

Rukawa gazed back at him in the dark, his expression, as ever, unreadable.

"Get over here." Mitsui whispered hoarsely. Silently Rukawa obeyed, coming around the fence and through the trees, his skin glowing pale in the dark. And as soon as the younger boy was within arms reach Mitsui grabbed him and shoved him up against the fence, deciding to skip the game and get straight to the good stuff right then and there.

" " "

Somewhere in the back of Mitsui's mind he wondered that this thing with Rukawa had lasted longer than usual... maybe almost a couple of months now. Even deeper in the back of Mitsui's mind was also the realisation that in all that time he hadn't been with anyone else either.

Running his hand down the younger boy's sweat-slicked back, Mitsui slid his palm around the soft curve of Rukawa's rear, down the back of his thigh. Thrusting slowly he leaned forward, pressing his chest to the other boy's back and wrapping an arm around Rukawa's stomach, pulling him close, moving together.

"Mitsui-sempaiiii… ohhhh… Mitsui-sempaiiii… " the raven-haried boy moaned, gasping quietly into his pillow at the slow, seeet torture. Mitsui leaned forward, licking the rim of the boy's ear before whispering into it,

"God I love fucking you."

Mitsui supposed that was enough explanation for now.

" " "

Annoyed, Mitsui stalked up to Rukawa's door and banged on it. He had been looking forward to their one-on-one tonight... especially the usual one-on-one that usually happened afterwards as well... but the little shit had stood him up!

After what seemed like an eternity the younger boy finally opened the door, staring at him blankly.

"Did you forget our one-on-one tonight?"

"No." Rukawa replied, with no further explanation.

Mitsui's eyebrows raised in annoyed exasperation but the younger boy didn't seem to notice, sneezing and turning around to walk through the living room to his bedroom. Speechless and seething, Mitsui followed him. Rukawa went straight for his bed, pulling the covers up to his ears until all Mitsui could see was the younger boy's hair, and when another muffled sneeze came through the bedcovers it finally clicked.

"Hey are you sick?" Mitsui asked, leaning over and feeling the younger boy's forhead. It was burning hot. Mitsui stood up and sighed, all notions of any kind of fun tonight going out the window.

"I'll make you some soup or something."

" " "

A few days later they were lying spooned on Rukawa's bed, doing things that they probably shouldn't have been doing so soon after Rukawa's illness. But for once, the younger boy had been the one to start it. Maybe he was still feverish.

"Are you alright?" Mitsui whispered into Rukwas's ear, slowly thrusting into the younger boy from behind.

Rukawa bit his lip and nodded.

"Just tell me if you need to stop."

Rukawa shook his head, his fingers twining around Mitsui's hand where it was splayed on his stomach, silently encouraging Mitsui to keep going.

" " "

"Alone at last" Mitsui grinned, closing the door behind him. Rukawa didn't respond, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Brows furrowing in concern, Mitsui followed and sat down next to him.

"Hey what's the matter? You've been quieter than usual." Mitsui asked.

Still Rukawa didn't reply, staring at his hands.

"You haven't even congratulated me or anything." Mitsui prodded.

Rukawa sighed.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, I guess." Mitsui replied. The silence returned, stretching between them as Mitsui's consternation grew by the second.

Finally Rukawa let out a heavy sigh.

"So when are you leaving?" the younger boy whispered.

"What?" Mitsui replied, confused.

"For college."

A sinking feeling shot thorugh the pit of Mitsui's stomach at the turn the conversation was heading, but he plastered a smirk on his face to cover it.

"Do you want to get rid of me or something?" he said, trying to keep his tone light.

"No." Rukawa replied, not offering anything else.

Mitsui decided to try a different approach.

"Why, will you miss me?" he asked, still trying to sound like it was all fun and games.

"...yes." Rukawa replied.

"Aww Rukawa you really _do_ care!" Mitsui exclaimed overdramatically, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Shut up Mitsui." Rukawa growled, pushing him away. Mitsui stopped grinning, pulling away in surprise.

"Hey now, I'm only teasing." he crooned softly.

Rukawa lapsed back into silence.

"Look, just because I've graduated doesn't mean I'm leaving altogether. We're still gonna see each other."

"...We are?" Rukawa asked softly.

"If that's ok with you."

Rukawa nodded.

Maybe he really did care.

" " "

Fingernails dug deep into Mitsui's shoulders as Rukawa rocked slowly in his lap, making him gasp into the younger boy's neck at the grip. Pulling back to look up at the raven-haired boy, he was greeted with the sight of a long pale neck arched back, lips bruised and darkened where the younger boy was biting into them, as usual, trying to keep the moans in his throat from escaping his mouth. Mitsui removed one of his hands from where he was guiding Rukawa's hips in a steady rhythym, sliding his palm up the other boy's torso until his thumb could brush against the other boy's nipple, and Rukawa lost the battle of teeth vs lip, hissing in surprise and gasping out.

"Ahh! Mitsui!"

"Hisashi… call me Hisashi…" he growled.

The raven-haired boy's eyes snapped down to connect with Mitsui's, and he leaned forward to mesh their tongues together before pulling back just enough to moan against Mitsui's lips,

"Hisashi…"

"Yes"

"_Hisashiiii…_"

Oh _God_ yes.

" " "

"Shit I've gotta go, it's getting late." Mitsui cursed, peeling himself away from Rukawa and getting up off the bed. He fumbled around in the dark for his clothes, pulling them on as he found them. Rukawa got up as well, pulling on his boxers and following Mitsui out into the living room, blinking in the brighter light. Mitsui almost fell over himself as he put on his shoes, he was so tired.

"I've really gotta move out of my parents house." he muttered to himself.

"... Why don't you move in here?"

"What?"

"You're always here anyway."

"I guess... but are you serious? I thought you liked your privacy."

"I do. But like I said, you're always here anyway. And it doesn't bother me." Rukawa replied softly.

Mitsui grinned, putting a finger to his temple in mock thought.

"Hmmm... move in with Kaede and have sex whenever we want, all hours of the day and night... let me think..."

"Hn. I'll go make more space in the closet."

" " "

Mitsui sighed as he flicked through the channels on the TV. It was one of those nights where there just wasn't anything interesting to watch at all. But then he looked over to the other side of the couch and realised he didn't really have to be watching TV now anyway.

"Na Rukawa." he said, turning the TV off. Rukawa looked over at him, eyebrow raised in question. Sidling up to the raven-haired boy Mitsui nuzzled his nose into Rukawa's neck. "How 'bout meeting me in the bedroom for a one-on-one?" he murmured.

Rukawa pushed him away, standing up off the couch and staring down at him silently. Mitsui blinked, staring back up at the younger boy in confusion. Slowly Rukawa arms began to move, and in one long sweep he had lifted his t-shirt off and thrown it to the floor. A beat, and then the younger boy's fingers went to the waist of his jeans, undoing the top button there.

Mitsui gulped, his throat suddenly going dry at display taking place before him.

Another two buttons undone, and Rukawa turned, walking towards the bedroom.

Finally Mitsui found his limbs again, jumping up and following the other boy as he hastily began to tug at his own clothes, tripping clumsily more than a few times in his haste. By the time Mitsui reached the foot of the bed Rukawa was already completely naked, sprawled back on the sheets and waiting for him. Mitsui licked his lips hungrily as he pushed down his boxers.

" " "

There were many things Mitsui loved about living with Rukawa. Obviously, there was the sex. But there was also coming home to a friendly face at the end of the day... Spontaneous basketball one-on-ones at the beach... And watching Rukawa sleep. Absolutely dead to the world. And Mitsui loved it because he could openly indulge in a feast for his eyes, combing his fingers through raven-black hair, fingertips playing against soft curled eyelashes, trailing over smooth pale skin...

Mitsui sighed lazily. The morning had hung grey with threatening clouds, but they'd still played basketball until they were so exhausted Rukawa had fallen right to sleep as soon as they'd curled up on the couch. Mitsui didn't mind, content to watch him as the sky finally released its first drops of rain.

" " "

"Tadaima!" Mitsui called out as he closed the door behind him.

"'Kaeri." was the reply from the couch. Mitsui plopped down next the raven-haired boy, eyes on the television but not really paying attention yet.

"How was your day?" the younger boy asked.

"Long." he replied.

"One-on-one?"

Mitsui grinned. "You get the ball, I'll go change."

" " "

They'd come a long way from Shohoku High's locker room, but sex in the shower was something they'd probably never get out of their system. Mitsui loved having Rukawa pressed between him and the shower wall as he slowly rubbed their soap slicked bodies together, the younger boy's hands languidly stroking his back in encouragment while their lengths slid together in a satisfying rhythm. But then Rukawa's hands began moving downwards, fingers teasing a lingering trail, until suddenly they were pressing, pushing inside him. Mitsui gasped a curse, raising his leg slightly and giving the younger boy better access, allowing him in even deeper. He'd only shown Rukawa that trick recently but already the younger boy was getting good at it. Damn super rookie.

" " "

Sometimes Mitsui would watch Rukawa sleep, and wondered what he dreamt about, what he thought about, how he felt about-

Mitsui bit his lip.

Maybe he shouldn't think so much about these things.

It was hard not to though, especially after tonight. Tonight he had been taken for the first time in his life... he had let _Rukawa_ take him... And he never knew it could be so good.

He'd never felt so goddamn fragile in his life either. Like he'd just given the last piece of himself over to the other boy, completely, and finally. And it scared him to his core.

Yeah, maybe he shouldn't think so much about these things.

" " "

"God I love it when you fuck me…" Mitsui gasped, reaching his hand back and grasping Rukawa's rear as the younger boy thrust inside him. His legs were so far apart his cock was pressing against the matress, leaking a big wet spot into the sheets. Mitsui didn't care, throwing his head back and fighting against the needy sounding groans in his throat, threatening to escalate at any second.

" " "

The raven-haired boy blinked, a slight flare of surprise in his eyes as he took in their candlelit bedroom, champagne cooling on the bedside table.

"Happy anniversary!" Mitsui grinned at him.

Rukawa's forehead twitched.

"Hey..." Mitsui laughed softly. "Sorry if I caught you off guard, but it just kinda hit me the other day... we've been together for around two years now, did you know that?"

Finally Rukawa turned, his eyes meeting Mitsui's.

"I knew." the younger boy smirked.

"Oh really?" Mitsui smirked back.

Rukawa hn-ed.

"Well then," Mitsui announced as he pulled a band of leather from out of his pocket. "You better prepare that smart-ass of yours for the night of your life."

" " "

Mitsui groaned as sensation overwhelmed him, The blindfold that he had earlier used to tie Rukawa up now covering his own eyes, making him feel every single movement of Rukawa's muscles against him and inside him.

He knew he was shaking, knew this was when he was at his weakest, knew that he might blurt out something he might regret-

"Hisashi… why are you biting your lip like that?" the younger boy asked, leaning forward to soothe the abused lip with his tongue.

"I… " he started, but then had to grit his teeth against Rukawa's steady thrusting. It was so damn good, but if he lost himself in it, he would have no control.

"Let go…" Rukawa whispered in his ear.

"I can't…"

He felt the other boy frown against his cheek.

Rukawa slid the blindfold off his eyes and into Mitsui's mouth, gagging him. He had never been so relieved. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy as Rukawa began to thrust in earnest and finally he began to let go, cursing and babbling nonsense through the gag.

He didn't have to control himself anymore. And he was completely lost, mindless in pleasure.

Then, right before he came, Rukawa ripped the gag off his mouth, and the words tumbled past his lips before he could even think to stop them.

"So good! Kaede! Love you! Love you so much!

" " "

Mitsui lay frozen on the bed as he regained his breath, the realization of the things that had finally come out of his mouth hanging heavy in the air. Finally Rukawa moved, lifting his head and looking into Mitsui's eyes. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but then bit his lip in a familiar gesture. Mitsui would have none of it this time though. He _had_ to hear what Rukawa wanted to say. Mitsui reached up, caressing Rukawa's lips with his thumb and forcing them open.

"I love you too Hisashi, I always have…" came the soft whisper, leaving Mitsui reeling and breathless. And as the memories of their time together flashed through his mind, with a shock Mitsui finally realized... all those times Rukawa had bit his lip, sometimes until he bled... all the way back to the first time they'd made love... Mitsui finally understood what Rukawa had been holding back, had been feeling for so long. And _finally_ he also understood, that all that time... he'd been feeling the same thing too.

_~ owari Sep 18 '11_


	28. Seeing Red (MitHana)

Title: Seeing Red  
Rating: NC-17 lemon.  
Pairing: MitHana, some MitKo, RuKo and RuHana...  
Genre: angst, smut, DUB-CON warning!  
Word Count: 2,130 apx.  
Summary: Mitsui sees Kogure with Rukawa, and now he sees red.  
A/N: Directly inspired by Yasmin M.'s fic 'Between Flesh And Air'. I guess it's a sequel of sorts, but it's no where near as good as hers. I'd originally planned to give this more plot, or more romance at least, but as usual, never got around to it. So, pointless and terrible smut it is.

* * *

"Mitsui-kun?"

Mitsui ignored the soft-spoken call, pulling his things out of his locker.

"Mitsui-kun?"

The voice came nearer, and still Mitsui ignored it.

"Mitsui-kun."

That soft voice was now right next to him, almost breathing down his ear. Mitsui tensed, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Daijoubu?"

He couldn't resist any longer, and looking up he was momentarily hypnotized by mesmerising brown eyes, filled with concern... but then he remembered the way those eyes had looked, dilated and darkened in the dim light of the locker room late last night, the brown-eyed boy on his fours being taken from behind by Shohoku's super-rookie as the freshman silently mouthed someone else's name. A stolen glimpse of something no one was meant to see, a vision seared into his brain that he would probably never, ever, forget.

His vision blurred with the memory, and Mitsui didn't notice Kogure reaching out to him until he felt a weight come down on his shoulder.

Mitsui slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me." he hissed.

The bespectacled boy's eyes flashed surprise, and then unmistakable hurt. And Mitsui almost felt guilt, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"Oi Mitchy! What's the big idea?" Sakuragi's obnoxious voice sounded from nearby, "Megane-kun is only showing concern for you!"

A tense moment passed as he glared at Kogure, the redhead looking on in confusion.

And then Mitsui stepped in close to the bespectacled boy's ear.

"Whore."

Kogure reeled backwards, flinching as if he had been dealt a physical blow.

A hard grin came to Mitsui's face as he stalked out of the locker room.

" " "

Mitsui stormed down the street, his mind awhirl with venomous thoughts and his entire body pulsing with rage. He could feel it, something dark and hungry and _dangerous_ boiling in his veins, and it was so very close to the verge of exploding.

"OI! Oi Mitchy wait up!"

He didn't even really know where he was going, oblivious, seeing red... red... Red in his path, like a stoplight, blocking his way.

"Kuso Mitchy! Didn't you hear the tensai calling you?"

_Red_.

Overcome with fury Mitsui grabbed Sakuragi and dragged him into the alley nearby, slamming the boy up against the wall.

"What the fuck Mitchy! What's the big idea?"

Mitsui barely even heard the redhead, his pulse rushing, filling his ears.

"Jesus Mitsui, you're really losing it! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me?" he replied, echoing the redhead's words.

"Yeah! First you yelled at Megane-kun, who was only concerned about you, and now?"

"Oh, Megane-kun was concerned was he?" Mitsui sneered.

"Yeah! And now so am I!" the redhead yelled back.

"Sweet, perfect, _precious_ Megane-kun was concerned..."

"Mitsui?" Sakruagi faltered, finally registering something completely _off_ that he hadn't noticed before.

"You're so fucking oblivious Sakuragi. You have no fucking clue." Mitsui hissed, a searing clarity cutting through his rage and aiming at the oblivious redhead. Sakuragi bristled.

"What are you taking about?" the younger boy snapped.

"You have no idea do you? how much Rukawa wants you. How badly he wants to fuck you. He wants it so much that he has to fuck Kogure to get off. and Kogure _likes_ it. That's right. Your precious Megane-kun lets Rukawa stick his dick wherever he wants to, and Kogure _LIKES_ it."

The redhead froze, stunned.

"...What?" Sakuragi rasped.

"You heard me." Mitsui sneered.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Crazy?" Mitsui echoed...

Crazy... like how he'd been for Kogure?

"I'll show you crazy" Mitsui hissed. Grabbing Sakuragi's shirt collar he pulled the redhead down, pressing their lips together. The redhead was too stunned to react, and by the time he gathered enough sense to push Mitsui away, Mitsui was already flipping the younger boy around, slamming him into the wall and twisting the redhead's arms into a painful hold.

"Mitsui! What are you doing?!"

He reached down for the younger boy's fly and wrenched open the zipper, diving his hand into Sakuragi's underwear and grabbing the boy's limp cock.

"Mistui what the fuck!" the redhead yelled, struggling to break free, but Mitsui held him in place, fisting Sakuragi's cock until it began to twitch to life. When the redhead finally let out a low groan a triumphant smirk maligned the senior's face.

"See how easy it is Sakuragi? How easy sex wins?" Mitsui hissed against the redhead's back. He reached down to his own pants, pushing them down and pressing himself against the other boy's backside, sucking his fingers in preparation.

"No Mitsui... please don't..." the redhead whimpered.

Mistui ignored him, pushing his fingers inside. Sakuragi cried out in pain.

"Mitsui! Please don't! Yamero!" the redhead struggled. Mitsui only grinned, pushing his fingers deeper, searching around inside the redhead as the younger boy struggled. And then-

"Oh! Oh shit!" the redhead moaned, his body suddenly shuddering, betraying him as that special nerve inside was found.

Mitsui pressed the spot again.

"Ohhhh fuck!" the redhead moaned.

"That's right Sakuragi... _fuck_... you want it don't you?"

"No! No! Let me go!" the redhead protested in vain.

Mitsui pushed deeper and Sakruagi moaned again.

"_Liar_."

" " "

He might have felt bad about practically raping Sakuragi in that alley… he certainly _should_ have… except for the fact that Sakuragi had _liked_ it. And the reason he knew this was because the redhead had followed him home afterwards, right into his bedroom, and had allowed himself to be undressed and pushed back onto the bed to be taken again, legs spread back far and wide as the redhead whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

Afterwards Sakuragi lay back on Mitsui'd bed, quietly contemplating the ceiling for a good long while before he finally spoke.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Mitsui asked lazily from his position alongside the other boy.

"That Rukawa... wants..."

"To screw you senseless?" Mitsui replied. The redhead had the grace to blush as he nodded.

"Geez Sakuragi you're the only one who _doesn't_ know." Mitsui snorted. He ran his eyes across Sakuragi's nude form, drinking in the lucious sight the younger boy presented, "And now I'm beginning to see what all the fuss is about." he smirked.

The redhead blushed even harder.

Mitsui sighed mockingly.

"Oh if only Rukawa knew how responsive you were in bed!"

"Screw you." Hanamachi said, smacking Mitsui in the face with a pillow.

"You already did!" Mitsui laughed.

The redhead huffed in annoyance as he got off the bed and started dressing.

"Same time tomorow?" Mitsui called after Sakuragi as the redhead left the room.

Sakuragi slammed the door behind him.

" " "

Mitsui didn't know whether to be insulted or impressed when Sakuragi didn't follow him the next day. Or the day after that. But then the day _after_, he wasn't surprised to see Sakuragi waiting for him outside the gym, a thoughtful look on his face. The same thoughtful look the redhead had been wearing for a few days now. The thoughtful look that was quickly accompanied by a blush whenever Rukawa got near the redhead or insulted him, instead of the angry flush of a brewing fistfight that usually occured.

Mitsui was enjoying it so much it almost distracted him from the hurt looks Kogure kept sending his way.

Almost.

Mitsui didn't have to say anything. A slight jerk of his head motioning the redhead to follow and Sakuragi stood up off the bench, silently obeying. And as soon as they were alone in Mitsui's room the redhead pushed him up against his door, fumbling at his clothes and kissing him with a kind of desperate urgency.

"Wait a minute." he said, pushing the redhead away.

"What?" Sakuragi complained, frustrated. Mitsui stepped away from the other boy, walking towards the bed.

"You kept me waiting, I don't know if I like that." Mitsui said, sitting down.

"Are you kidding me?" the redhead exclaimed, exasperated.

Mitsui put on a pout. Sakuragi gaped at him for a second, then clenched his teeth together.

"So you don't want to do this then?" the redhead seethed.

"Well I didn't say that..." Mitsui replied teasingly.

"Well what then?" Sakuragi snapped.

"Maybe I just need a little convincing..." Mitsui replied, smirking.

The redhead just stared at him, uncomprehedning, but Mitsui knew he had him.

"Come here" he said, crooking his finger at the younger boy and motioning him closer. Sakuragi stepped forward.

"Kneel." Mitsui commanded softly, looking up at the boy.

"What?" Sakuragi blurted in surpise.

"Just do it." Mitsui said more forcefully. At this stage he fully expected the redhead to throw one of his signature tantrums, but as a pioneer in new terrority, Sakuragi visibily steeled himself, and knelt.

Mitsui grinned as the other boy eyed him warily, then slowly Mitsui unzipped his own fly, pulling his hardening erection out of his pants.

"Kiss it better?" Mitsui said, grinning.

Sakuragi's brows furrowed for a second, then comprehension dawned across the redhead's face. Slowly he leaned forward, and Mitsui met him halfway, reaching his hand into the redhead's hair and guiding him downwards.

Carefully, Sakuragi placed his lips on Mitsui's cock, sucking tentatively at the flesh. Mitsui inhaled sharply at the sensation, and he bit his lip against the sound. Then the redhead began using his tongue, mouthing up and down Mitsui's length, and Mitsui let the younger boy explore. Finally when Mitsui could bear it no longer he tightened his grip in the redhead's hair and pulled the boy down further, pushing himself deeper into the redhead's mouth. With his hand he guided the younger boy into a rythmic motion up and down his cock, and the redhead struggled with it at first, but then soon got the hang of it, leaving Mitsui groaning in pleasure.

Closing his eyes Mitsui saw an image in the back of his head, a memory, of Kogure going down on Rukawa in the locker room as the super-rookie shoved a fist in his own mouth to fight against his moans. And Mitsui imagined it was _him_ instead of Rukawa, Kogure's soft lips sucking on _his_ length, and it didn't take long before he was coming, deep into Sakuragi's mouth.

" " "

Sakuragi climbed onto the bed beside him, wiping at leftover fluid from the side of his lips.

"That was fantatastic Sakuragi, thanks." Mitsui said, stretching languidly.

The redhead very nearly pouted in frustration and Mitsui laughed at the sight.

"Ok ok..." Mitsui gave in. "Lie back and I'll show you how it's really done." he smirked. The redhead grinned back at him, lying back on the bed as he eagerly unzipped his own fly. Yanking the redhead's pants off all the way Mitsui parted Sakuragi's legs wide, leaning down between them and taking the redhead's erection into his mouth.

Sakuragi's hips squirmed beneath him, the redhead moaning as Mitsui handled him expertly, palming his balls, massaging the insides of his thighs, teasing and prodding Sakuragi's tight hole with his fingertips. The redhead hissed in surprise with each new discovery of sensation and Mitsui couldn't help but grin and and hum in amusement around the redhead's heat.

It wasn't long before Sakuragi's moans grew louder, babbling a nonsense litany of encouragement and curses as he thrusted into Mitsui's mouth. And then the redhead was coming, crying out a name as Mitsui swallowed him down and sucked him dry.

Mitsui leaned back, grinning at the other boy.

"Well I'll be damned." he smirked.

The redhead ignored him, his arms still thrown over his face as he caught his breath.

"Do you even know what you said just now?" Mitsui said as he crawled up on the bed.

A blush crept across the redhead's chest. Clearly, he did.

"Well I'll be damned" Mitsui said again as he collapsed back onto the bed in thought.

Then Mitsui rolled over.

"All right Sakuragi, I'll do you a favor. Get on all fours and think about Rukawa all you want."

" " "

Mitsui bit his lip against a groan as he took the redhead from behind, watching as the redhead silently mouthed Rukawa's name, cheek pressed against Rukawa's locker door. He wondered if the redhead could smell Rukawa off the locker, and if Sakuragi was getting off on it. Probably.

He wondered if Rukawa did the same thing with Sakuragi's locker when he was in here with Kogure.

Probably.

Mitsui's vision clouded then, thoughts of Kogure running rampant through his head, old longing and burning anger pushing him closer to the edge of climax... and then suddenly he thought he caught a flash of something at the locker room door, just like the reflection off of Kogure's glasses...

Mitsui grimaced in bitter satisfaction as he came inside Sakuragi. It didn't matter if it was his imagination, or if Kogure had actually been there to see them or not. Either way, Mitsui was enjoying his sweet, _sweet_ revenge.

_~ owari Sep 16 '11_


	29. Student & Master (MitKo)

Title: Student & Master  
Rating: NC-17 lemon  
Pairing: MitKo, other characters mentioned but you'll have to guess :)  
Genre: SciFi-ish AU, smut, romance  
Word Count: 3,120 apx  
Summary: On a cold and distant planet, Lord Mitsui learns more than he ever thought he could from an unusual and beautiful Attendant.  
A/N: Always wanted to write something SciFi-ish, but in this case it's more of a setting than anything to do with a plot. And I always wanted to write a MitKo, so here it is... whatever it is. Anyhoo this will probably be my last fic from Slam Dunk and anime-fandom altogether, so I guess it's fitting since MitKo was the pairing that made yaoi click for me in the first place, many many years ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

* * *

When it came to dealings of the flesh, the Matchmaker knew her trade well. More often than not, all it took was a quick glance for her to be able to read a client's tastes, what secret desires they might come calling for. And she purveyed those needs, efficiently, and discreetly. Sometimes, a once-off indulgence was enough to satisfy a client, and they would leave the next morning, curiosity sated and divested. Other more wealthy clients would frequent her parlours more regularly, as an entertainment, or as a tool, a more soothing atmosphere conducive to the transaction of business. But every now and then a customer would come seeking without even knowing what they needed, not even knowing themselves the desires they kept hidden away.

But the Matchmaker knew it all. And knew just how, and what, to deliver.

She watched closely as her client perused the front parlour, his blue eyes sweeping over the women draped over chairs and couches, posing themselves in ways that would hopefully attract the customer's eye. He was noble born. There was no mistaking that. Even though he travelled with no entourage and hid his face in the shadow of a rough hooded cloak, he carried himself with an air of nobility that practically announced him as belonging to the Prime Royalis. Which he did. The Matchmaker had been sure to find that out after their first encounter. And it seemed the only reason Mitsui Hisashi was on this secondary planet and not on the homeworld was because he was something of a troublemaker amongst his family, and being left to his own devices here away from his family's meddling ways suited him well.

But the Attendants knew nothing of this. Only that the man was important, and was to be treated and entreated as such.

It would be to no avail this night though. The Matchmaker had been watching the Lord closely, and she knew that the man had grown tired of the same faces, no matter how beautiful they were.

"My Lord," the matchmaker spoke, "Perhaps something new?" she entreated, gesturing towards the back hallway.

Lord Mitsui paused, considering her for a second, but after one last glance over the room he nodded. Following silently, the matchmaker led him to a private alcove. A suspensor bed hung in the center of the intimate space, and as he approached he saw the figure laying across the red sheets, sheer white robes draped across soft curves. The figure turned upon their entrance, and long brown hair was revealed, soft brown eyes that beckoned closer. But even as Lord Mitsui complied the hair on the back of his neck bristled, and he stepped back in surprise.

"What's this?" he hissed.

"My Lord" the matchmaker hurried to his side, "Please, I mean no offence. I only wish to satisfy your hunger for things new and different. And Kogure is well versed in the ways of pleasure." she explained, gesturing towards the Attendant.

Lord Mitsui's eyes followed the sweep of her arm, to be caught again in those warm brown eyes. A slow shifting of material and the Attendant gracefully stood up off the bed, walking towards them, and Mitsui saw more clearly the male form beneath the sheerness of the Attendant's robes.

"My Lord." Kogure spoke, and his voice, although unmistakably male, carried a softness in it that was so reminiscent of a woman's that Mitsui found himself instantly being soothed by it. "My Lord, the ways of pleasure are universal and not confined to the constructs of man and woman. And as my mistress says, I am well versed in the ways of pleasure, intimately familiar with the ways of softness, and most importantly, a patient and enthusiastic tutor."

And when the Attendant was done speaking, Mitsui Hisashi had no choice but to believe him.

"Very well then." he assented.

"Excellent, sire. I'll have him sent to your usual rooms." The matchmaker replied, smiling secretly. When it came to dealings of the flesh, the Matchmaker knew her trade well.

" " "

"You are very quiet." Mitsui murmured, raising his head from where he had been languishing across Kogure's chest after their coupling. Warm, sated brown eyes turned to meet his gaze.

"Forgive me sire, I was told you preferred silence." Kogure replied.

"True. Usually I cannnot abide the senseless drabble of female Attendants, but you… are different." Mitsui concluded.

"I think this has already been established." Kogure replied, his lip curling up in a slight smirk. Mitsui laughed.

"Indeed. But I must insist. There is something about your voice which pleases me." Mitsui entreated.

"Ah My Lord is clearly well practised in the art of flattery as well." Kogure lamented teasingly. Mitsui laughed again, and as a pleased smile spread across his face he found his fingertips caressing the Attendant's cheek. Kogure returned the smile with a sudden shyness, a contrast to his earlier humor. "What would you like to talk of then, My Lord?"

"Oh I don't know. Tell me something of your homeworld."

"Very well." Kogure agreed, a reminiscent smile tugging at his lips. "It was… a beautiful planet, in the middle realm." Kogure explained. "A planet with four seasons, lush and warm from a yellow sun. Nothing like the dim light of this planet's red sun, this eternal winter." Kogure paused, looking away in a moment of melancholy. Mitsui frowned.

"Tell me more." he prodded softly, vying for the other man's attention. Kogure was smiling again when his gaze returned and Mitsui found himself breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Well… this planet actually reminds me of a legend from my home, of how our seasons came to be."

"Tell me." Mitsui said, laying his head back on Kogure's chest and wrapping his body more comfortably around the Attendant's. Kogure stroked his fingers soothingly through Mitsui's hair, his voice lowering as if telling a bedtime story.

"In the beginning, there was only Winter. His hair was as dark as the raven-black night, and his skin as pale as the snow that covered the land. And although his countenance was ice embodied, he was beautiful. Beautiful, and alone."

"For an age he lived in solitude, until one day he wondered if there would be a day when he would not be alone. And on that day a spark of light was born, a boy with flaming bright hair and eyes that burned, and where he walked, the grasses and flowers sprang from his footprints and the birds sang his praises."

"How Winter longed for the boy's warmth, and so he called to him by his name, Summer, and the boy heard his call, seeking him out. But by the time the boy had reached Winter's cavern he was tired and weary from his long journey, his flaming eyes dulled as brown as the leaves and grasses he left in his wake, and when he finally reached Winter's arms, he closed his eyes, and rested forever more."

"For a long time Winter lay frozen, overcome with his grief. But then he began to remember the boy's warmth, the fire of his spirit… and a spark lit within his chest, melting him inside until tears poured from his eyes. And where the tears ran over the land, flowers began to spring forth, and the birds awoke and began to sing again. And so the cycle of death and rebirth was begun."

Kogure finished, lapsing into silence as he continued stroking Mitsui's hair. Mitsui raised his head, contemplating the story.

"An interesting telling of the seasons." he commented. "But it seems there is another lesson to be told in this story…" Kogure raised an eyebrow in query. "That from the day we are born we begin to die."

"Yes." Kogure replied slowly. "But it is also a story of hope, companionship, love..."

"Hope can be a curse as well as a blessing." Mitsui returned.

"Do you really believe that?" Kogure asked, his eyes searching.

"It is hard not to sometimes. Especially here on this planet where there is such hardship."

"Not just on this planet my lord, there is hardship everywhere."

"And yet you still believe in hope? And in love?" Mitsui replied, surprised. Kogure smiled sagely, leaning up to press his lips to Mitsui's.

Mitsui responded to the touch, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, the languid exploration of their tongues caressing against each other soon rousing him.

"Teach me more ways to bed you." he growled. Kogure laughed breathlessly.

"My Lord, there are many ways to bed a man. Too many for one night." Kogure grinned. "Unless My Lord has decided to visit me again."

"You know very well that I can afford to pay for an entire education." Mitsui smirked.

"Ah My Lord, I fear I shall soon be exhausted with your insatiable pursuit of knowledge!" Kogure exclaimed in mock dramatics.

"Oh? Are you saying you shall grow tired of me?" Mitsui asked.

"Now now sire, is it not _you_ with the reputation of impatience?" Kogure countered.

Mitsui frowned, suddenly unsettled by their conversation.

"My Lord?" Kogure pressed, suddenly worried. "My Lord please, it was but a jest."

"Speak truth, if you will tire of me, tell me now. I do not wish to impose myself on someone who is unwilling, no matter how… _attentive_ they are."

Pleased shock crossed Kogure's features.

"I had heard My Lord was considerate but I did not believe it until now." Kogure breathed in unfeigned surprise.

"Stop avoiding the matter." Mitsui groused.

"My Lord… I'm am more than willing." Kogure replied softly.

Mitsui relaxed, his body releasing tension he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"I am sorry." Mitsui apologised, "This is all seems… new to me."

Kogure pressed himself closer, tightening his embrace.

"Then shall we continue your education?" Kogure breathed across Mitsui's lips.

Mitsui closed the distance between them.

" " "

The matchmaker tossed her curls over her shoulder as she turned to stop the small entourage behind her. She smirked as she saw Kogure trying not to fidget, desperately holding on to some sense of composure, but it was obvious to her well trained eye how ruffled he was. Behind him, the dark hulking mass of her Chamber Master came to a stop, and he smirked knowingly at her from between the two female Attendants he had been escourting.

As the matchmaker drew back the curtain, Kogure drew in a deep breath, and entered the room. Mitsui was already in the baths, in the company of two more females. Kogure held back as the other two Attendants he'd entered with swirled around him, placing trays of fruit and food down by the edge of the bathing pool before disrobing and entering the pool as well.

Amongst the flurry of activity, Mitsui finally noticed Kogure at the doorway, his lips curling up in acknowledgment.

"Join us." Mitsui commanded.

Kogure nodded, unclasping his robes and entering the water, Mitsui's eyes upon him the whole time. When Mitsui whispered something to two of the females they moved towards Kogure, one massaging his shoulders and the other offering him some food.

Kogure flushed uncomfortably, but he tried to handle the attention with grace. The momentary fumble did not go unnoticed though.

"Is everything alright Kogure?" Mitsui asked.

"Forgive me My Lord, I am unaccustomed to being waited upon in such extravagance." he replied.

Mitsui's eyes narrowed, assessing him for a moment, then he turned to whisper another command to one of the females. The Attendant nodded and she exited the bath, motioning the rest of the females to follow her. Kogure could barely mask his confusion as they left.

Once they were alone Mitsui came closer, cupping Kogure's cheek in his hand and caressing it with his thumb. Kogure leaned in to the touch, releasing a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding until then.

"What if _I_ wait upon you?" Mitsui murmured.

"If My Lord wishes it." Kogure replied, returning a small smile.

"I wish it." Mitsui replied instantly. Kogure nodded his aquiesance. Mitsui slid through the water until he was behind Kogure and began massaging his shoulders. It was an unskilled touch, but still Kogure found himself moaning in pleasure, responding to Mitsui's attentions. Soon lips joined Mitsui's hands, pressing kisses against Kogure's neck, and a breathy laugh escaped Kogure's throat.

"My Lord, Do you wish to take me right here?" Kogure arched his neck, presenting more skin for Mitsui's lips.

"Well, I _have_ rented the baths for this night." Mitsui murmured into his neck.

"Then we can take our time." Kogure smiled as he pulled away, reaching for the plate of grapes sitting on the edge of the bath. Mitsui followed him, sitting on the large step built into the pool and picking up his goblet of wine.

A sly smirk crossed Kogure's lips, and the next second he smoothly manoeuvred himself across Mitsui's lap, straddling him comfortably. Mitsui's eyebrows shot up in pleased surprise, and as he took another sip of wine, his free hand grasped Kogure's hip, thumb stroking Kogure's skin with familiarity. Kogure smiled, picking off a few grapes and feeding them into Mitsui's mouth.

"This is _much_ better. Your company is much more satisfying than that harem of females."

Kogure started in surprise.

"Then if I may ask, My Lord…" Kogure bit his lip.

"Yes?" Mitsui's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Why did you request them?"

"Well... I wanted _you_ to relax, for once." Mitsui replied softly.

"Oh." Kogure breathed in relief.

"Ahhhhh." Mitsui laughed as comprehension dawned on him. "You thought they were here for something _else_."

Kogure shrugged as if it was no matter.

The smile abruptly left Mitsui's face, his eyes searching Kogure's.

"You thought I had grown bored of you." he said, and it was a statement, not a question. Kogure looked away, unable to hold Mitsui's gaze under that truth.

Kogure forced out a laugh. "Do not trouble yourself My Lord. It is not my place to question." he tried to recover.

Mitsui frowned, putting down his goblet of wine. Wrapping his arm around Kogure he pulled him close, his other hand tilting Kogure's face back to where he could press their lips together, kissing him softly, but assuredly.

Kogure sighed into the embrace, finally gracing Mitsui with a smile when they pulled apart. Mitsui returned the smile as the tension between them eased, leaning back to pick up his wine again.

Reaching forward for more grapes, Kogure popped them into Mitsui's mouth. Mitsui laughed in amusement, his eyes crinkling in delight. Taking another mouthful of wine he leaned forward to kiss Kogure again, and as he did he passed wine into Kogure's mouth. Kogure made a small noise of surprise as he swallowed the liquid, and Mitsui licked the corners of his mouth where it spilled over.

Kogure pulled back with a gurgling laugh, playfully feeding Mitsui more grapes. Mitsui girinned as he chewed, sliding his hand around Kogure's hip, his fingers questing.

The smile on Kogure's face abruptly vanished with a small moan, and he parted his legs unconsciously as Mitsui's touch began to awaken his arousal. Mitsui snorted in amusement at the reaction, and flushing in embarrassment, Kogure shoved a few more grapes in Mitsui's mouth. Mitsui merely smirked at Kogure as he swallowed them, pressing his fingers in deeper and caressing Kogure where he knew he would get a response.

"Ohhh!" Kogure gasped, pressing back into Mitsui's fingers. "My Lord, you have learned well these past months."

"You flatter me." Mitsui smirked.

"I speak the truth!' Kogure gasped in protest, his hips squirming in pleasure as if proving his point. But the movement pressed their bodies closer together, bringing their hardening lengths into contact, and Mitsui moaned, hastily putting his goblet back down before the wine spilled.

"Well…" he gasped, "I _have_ had the _best_ tutor."

The comment was lost on Kogure however, his head thrown back and his hands gripping at Mitsui's shoulders as his hips shuddered.

"Please My Lord" Kogure whimpered.

A growl rumbled through Mitsui's chest as he grabbed Kogure's hips, guiding him down on his shaft. Kogure moaned gratefully as he sank down Mitsui's length, barely waiting before setting his hips into a slow but steady rhythm.

Mitsui angled himself upwards, positioning himself in such a way he knew Kogure liked, and was rewarded with a throaty gasp of pleasure, Kogure's hands gripping his shoulders more tightly as he sped up his pace.

It wasn't long before Mitsui felt Kogure's hips trembling in his hands, shuddering erratically. Mitsui traced his eyes up the smooth expanse of Kogure's flushed torso, the artful curve of his neck, bite-bruised lips and pupils blown wide in arousal…

"By the Gods you are beautiful." Mitsui moaned reverently. "Tell me, what do you wish? Tell me what I can do for you?"

"_More_…" Kogure groaned, absolutely mindless.

Pulling Kogure against his body Mitsui flipped them around, pressing Kogure up against the wall of the pool and plunging into him with breath-stealing force. Kogure cried out in unabashed pleasure with every thrust, Mitsui driving in to him, unrelenting, until completion.

" " "

For a long time afterwards they sat on the step of the pool catching their breath, Mitsui's arm draped across Kogure's shoulder as Kogure curled into his side.

"This was a nice change." Mitsui murmured, placing a kiss into Kogure's hair.

"Then we should come to the bathing pools more often." Kogure replied, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at him.

"But you _know_…" Mitsui said, looking up at the ceiling in a mock display of thought, "If you came to my home with me we could do this wherever and whenever we want…" his eyes returned to Kogure's, and the Attendant's face was wiped of all jest.

"…That is…. if you would be willing to come to my home." Mitsui finished softly.

"My Lord… Are you making me an offer?" Kogure replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"I've already discussed the terms of your contract."

Kogure hissed in a breath of surprise, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"My Lord! I had... hoped." he replied. And the all too open earnestness in his warm brown eyes left Mitsui without any doubt.

"Then that is a Yes."

"Yes." Kogure breathed vehemently, climbing back into his lap and kissing him fervently.

"Good." Mitsui murmured. "I believe it is time to take my education to the next level." he said, grinning at the other man. Kogure laughed in delight.

And behind the curtain of the doorway, the Matchmaker smiled at the sound.

When it came to dealings of the flesh, the Matchmaker knew her trade well.

But when it came to matters of the heart, she was a master.

_~ owari Sep 18 '11_


	30. thereafter speechless (RuHana)

Title: ...And the Do-Ahou was thereafter speechless.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: RuHana  
Genre: romance  
Word Count: 56  
Summary: Rukawa makes his claim.

* * *

"It's my fault we lost!" Sakuragi roared.

"No it's mine!"

"Teme kitsune! I said it's mine!"

"Do'Ahou it's mine!"

"Mine!"

And somewhere in in the middle of throwing another punch and sending another kick flying, Rukawa grabbed Sakuragi by the hair with both hands... and began ravaging the redhead's lips with his own.

"Mine." he growled.

_~ owari Jan 03 '09_

* * *

And so ends my longlost-slamdunk-ficdump. Thanks again for the support over the last... _decade_ or so (?!) Um, wow. Just, wow.

... See you in the next fandom ^_^


End file.
